


That's Not My Name

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even is magic, Even makes Isak do the most hipster things, Isak just wants to be happy, M/M, New York City, One Night Stand AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: —Isak. —Even sonrió, luego se relamió los labios—. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?-ergo: Isak es un alumno de intercambio en new york city donde conoce a un atrevido y encantador Even.O: El universo alterno, aventura de una noche, que algunos pedían.





	1. Bech Næsheim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's Not My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493202) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora;
> 
> De acuerdo. Así que, ¿estoy de vuelta?? ¿Algo así? ¿No lo sé? ¿Espero les guste? ¿Ayuda?

**East Village, Manhattan - Enero**

_—Isak. —Even sonrió, luego se relamió los labios—. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?_

.

Afuera hacía frío, frío y era triste y estaba oscuro. Isak vestía su chaqueta Nike favorita, una bufanda que no combinaba, y una gorra hacia atrás.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó Kelly, la chica con la que prácticamente estaba forzado a salir.

—No, estoy bien —respondió en inglés, intentando esconder que tenía flujo nasal.

Estaban en Webster Hall, un club nocturno y sala de conciertos en East 11th Street, en el Estudio de abajo para un concierto de ‘Crywolf’.

Isak no tenía idea de quién era Crywolf. Simplemente pensaba que sonaba pomposo. _Odio esta mierda hipster._

_._

Sólo había estado en Webster Hall en otra ocasión para una noche de club en la universidad con otros chicos menores de 21 de Columbia, y lo había odiado.

Odiaba el hecho de que lo hacían usar brazaletes de diferentes colores y que todo mundo podía decir que eran menores de 21. Odiaba la música convencional a todo volumen por todas las esquinas. Y más que nada odiaba que simplemente aparecían de la nada y se restregaban contra él.

—Isak, colega, ¿eres un maldito gay o qué? Vamos —dijo Markus, un odioso estudiante alemán de intercambio que conoció durante orientación hace algunos días.

_Sí, Markus. De hecho, soy malditamente gay. Vete mucho al carajo._

Isak se fue antes que nadie esa noche. Cogió el primer tren Q de Union Square luego cambio a la línea 1 en Times Square. Cuando bajó en 125 St una eternidad más tarde, se quedó en el frío hasta que sus mejillas se sintieron como si hubiesen sido abofeteadas. Entonces caminó a casa, se acurrucó en la cama doble, y durmió. Frío, en soledad, y a solas.

_Simplemente debería regresar al maldito Oslo._

.

_Cuando Isak anunció a sus amigos en Oslo que se iba a la Universidad de Columbia en New York City durante un año, todos estuvieron ligeramente desconcertados._

_—Colega, eso es asombro. Pero ¿de dónde sale esto? —dijo Jonas, que siempre podía decir cuando las cosas no estaban bien._

_—Vi un afiche e hice solicitud. Es una gran escuela, Jonas —Isak replicó._

_—Sé que es una gran escuela, qué diablos. Pero ¿un año? ¿Tu madre está de acuerdo con esto? ¿Y cómo lo vas a pagar?_

_—Escucha, Jonas. Mi madre no tiene que estar de acuerdo con esto. Apenas si la veo. A parte, es una beca, así que en realidad me están pagando por ir. Tendré subsidios mensuales y eso._

_—De todas formas, New York es costoso —Jonas dijo._

_—Eso lo sé. Trabajaré medio tiempo. No sé. Ya lo resolveré._

.

Isak lo resolvió. Acabó trabajando en la librería escolar por 20 horas a la semana, el máximo que la visa permitía. No pagaba demasiado, pero estaba bien.

Isak estaba bien, de verdad. Su decisión de esencialmente abandonar el país e ir al otro lado del globo no fue para nada apresurada. No, esta era una gran oportunidad de aprendizaje. Isak iba a ser feliz, reinventarse, y sentirse bien su propia piel.

Excepto, que no fue así. Tenía esta gran fantasía que simplemente saldría del armario, y se enamoraría, y sentiría bien consigo mismo. Pero tan pronto como comenzó a hablar a los estudiantes de intercambio y visitantes durante orientación, sus muros comenzaron a levantarse de nuevo.

Así que cuando Markus le preguntó si había visto a alguna chica guapa, Isak respondió con—. Sí colega, las chicas de New York son tremendamente guapas.

_Caray demasiada reinvención. Vete al diablo, Isak._

Así Markus seguía arrojándole chicas a sus brazos y dando el número de teléfono a todas esas ‘chicas americanas’ que encontraban a Isak alto y de ensueño. Kelly era una de ellas.

.

Isak instaló Grindr durante su primera semana en New York. Tras la conmoción inicial, se acostumbró a recibir los mensajes más sucios. Y tras unos días, comenzó a responder de Igual manera. Acordó verse con un chico, que parecía estar en los veintes, en un Starbucks cerca de Herald Square. Tras esperar durante treinta minutos, se dio cuenta que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

Cuando por fin reconoció al chico sentado en una de las mesas, el corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido en el pecho, así que huyó.

_Joder. Joder._

.

_Isak no recordaba su primera vez. Fue en Oslo durante el tercer año en el instituto. Se había adentrado en un bar gay tras abandonar a los chicos en una fiesta. Estaba tan ebrio, ni siquiera podía decir su propio nombre. El chico era un poco más alto que él, pero tenía fuertes brazos, y con fuerza presionó el rostro de Isak contra la pared—. Deja de quejarte —le dijo al oído._

_Isak lo odió todo. Y cuando acabó, llamó a Eskild para que fuera por él._

_—¿Qué diablos, Isak? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —gritó._

_Isak era un desastre inteligible, así que Eskild le pasó una mano por el cabello mientras lloraba en el taxi._

_Al día siguiente, lo confrontó al respecto porque—. El que te dejó estos moretones necesita estar en una maldita cuarenta._

_Y cuando Isak le dijo que no podía recordarlo, Eskild dijo—. No te acuestes con alguien sin saber el apellido._

_—Ni siquiera sé el nombre —dijo Isak._

_—Exactamente._

.

En el tercer intento, Isak se las arregló para encarar a su cita de Grindr. Se encontraron en un Dig Inn cerca del centro y hablaron por una hora. Él era mayor, estaba en los treintas. No exactamente atractivo, pero tenía una mirada cálida.

_Él no me hará daño._

El hombre lo llevó al apartamento en la Zona Noreste, le apretó el muslo durante todo el viaje en Uber, y lo besó con hambre al momento en que llegaron a la puerta.

—Eres tan perfecto —dijo el hombre.

Isak no dijo nada. Simplemente aceptó lo que había, incluso si no lo hizo sentir demasiado. La mirada del hombre era cálida, pero rápidamente se volvió agresivo, presionando la cabeza de Isak en el colchón, y llamándolo 'un twink1'.

_Al diablo esto._

Cuando de tropezó con un juguete de salida, se dio cuenta que era un apartamento de dos recamaras y que todas las fotografías mostraban a un hombre, la esposa, y un niño pequeño.

_Maldita sea. Tal vez la próxima vez, no confíes en un tipo que se rehúsa a decirte el apellido._

.

Isak estaba sentado en su habitación en Harlem cuando recibió un mensaje de Kelly.

‘Hola Isak. Tengo boletos para Crywolf y nadie quiere ir conmigo :((((((( AYUDA‘

Kelly era de primer año en Columbia. Era agradable, con cabello castaño, ojos verdes, y una cálida sonrisa. Isak no podía soportar esa manera que tenía de hablar, pero sabía que ella tenía un ‘flechazo’ con él. Ella sentía constantemente la necesidad de recordarle que era ‘tan alto’ mientras entrelazaba los brazos de ambos. La había rechazado múltiples veces, y él se estaba sonriendo tan solo que decidió unirse le para el _maldito_ concierto de Crywolf.

—¿No tienes frío? —dijo Kelly.

—No, estoy bien —Isak respondió.

La música era sobrecogedora. No era el estilo de Isak en absoluto, pero el bass le reverberaba por el pecho y la letra de le metía a la cabeza.

_“I need a miracle now_

_And I’m not spiritual”_

Era un local acogedor y oscuro, pero todavía podías ver los rostros de las personas sí mirabas lo suficiente. No podían haber sido más de 200 personas en la multitud. Había un bar junto al escenario, e Isak necesitaba desesperadamente beber sólo para adormecer la sensación de la mano de Kelly alrededor del antebrazo. Pero el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca era un recordatorio constante de que no podía beber.

Escaneó los rostros del lugar. _¿Aquí todos están tan vacíos como yo?_

_“Give me something to think about_

_That’s not the shit in my head”_

Detuvo los ojos en una cinta amarillo fosforescente, luego bajó la vista para mirar a los ojos del espectador.

_Caramba._

Él era alto, probablemente más alto que Isak. Vestía una playera blanca y sostenía una chaqueta de mezclilla deslavada sobre el hombro entre los dedos pulgar e índice. El rubio cabello estaba ridículamente estilizado, los labios eran grandes y carnosos, y un cigarrillo estaba colocado tras la oreja.

La mano libre estaba colocada sobre el estómago de la chica restregándose contra él. Y lo más importante, lo estaba mirando.

_“I know it’s chemicals that make me cling to you, cling to you”_

Isak le sostuvo la mirada por un momento.

_“I said you’re a miracle._

_A miracle.”_

Entonces se ruborizó y apartó la mirada, luego la volvió a Kelly.

—¿Estás bien, Isak? —ella preguntó.

—Eh, sí. Uhm. Sólo voy a usar el baño un segundo —replicó.

.

Isak fue a los aseos de hombres en la parte trasera del local, y suspiró.

_¿Qué diablos fue eso? Mierda._

Isak se lavó el rostro, luego brincó cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Kelly. Quería saber si él estaba bien.

—Puf, ella es tan jodidamente aprensiva y molesta —murmuró para sí en noruego.

—Eso no es muy amable —alguien respondió en inglés.

_¿Cómo?_

Isak se giró y vio al chico de antes, de pie a unos metros de él, brazos cruzados, una sonrisa en el rostro, probablemente viéndose como el sol.

—Eh, ¿qué? —Isak preguntó en inglés.

—Dije que no es muy amable, lo que dijiste de esa adorable chica —dijo el chico.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me gusta tu acento —dijo, en cambio, el extraño.

—¡No tengo acento! —Isak se burló, aunque sí tenía uno.

—Nunca pensé que encontraría a un colega noruego en los servicios de Webster Hall —dijo el chico en noruego, sonriendo y elevando las cejas.

—¿Eres noruego? —Isak también cambió el idioma.

—Sip. Oslo, nacido y criado —dijo el chico, cogiendo el cigarrillo de detrás de la oreja—. Ven afuera.

Isak se quedó ahí, confundido. _¿Ven afuera? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?_

Por alguna razón más allá de su comprensión, Isak siguió al chico a afuera mientras saludaba a los tipos de seguridad y decía que únicamente iban a fumar.

Entonces el chico se sentó sobre el pavimento e Isak junto a él, dejando algo de espacio entre ellos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

El chico encendió el cigarrillo, luego lo ofreció a Isak.

—Eh, gracias, pero no. No fumo —dijo Isak—. Digo que no fumo cigarrillos, pero a veces fumo hierba.

Isak estaba nervioso y hablando de más.

—De acuerdo —dijo el chico, volviendo a ponerse el cigarrillo entre los labios—. Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo un chico joven como tú aquí un sábado por la noche?

—No soy joven —dijo Isak.

—Bueno, no puedes ser mayor de 20, juzgando por ese brazalete.

—Eh sí. Ahí me atrapaste —respondió Isak, la otra mano subiendo para esconder el brazalete.

El extraño sonrió y chocó los hombros. Isak estaba sintiendo cosas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo conoces a esa adorable chica que dejaste adentro? —preguntó.

—Oh mierda, Kelly. Joder. No lo sé. Un tipo nos juntó —Isak respondió honestamente.

—¿Te gusta? —El chico preguntó mientras le mantenía la mirada. Los ojos eran tan azules.

Isak estaba nervioso. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Está coqueteando conmigo?_

—No lo sé. ¿A _ti_ te gusta la chica que se te estaba restregando? —Isak dijo a su vez.

—Hm. No es mi tipo —respondió el extraño.

—Oh sí, entonces ¿cuál es tu tipo? —Isak provocó, luego contuvo el aliento.

El extraño dio otra calada, luego se volvió para mirar a los ojos de Isak.

—Tú —dijo el chico, muy simple.

La respiración de Isak se atoró. No tenía idea en absoluto de lo que decir.

_De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Esto es bueno. Esto es tremendamente bueno. Di algo._

—Eh, bueno - —Isak comenzó.

Pero luego Kelly salió de la puerta.

—¡Isak! ¡Ahí estás! Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Estás bien? Estaba preocupada —dijo.

_Puf._

—¡Oh! Oye. Lo siento yo sólo. Estaba hablando con, eh...

—Hola. soy Even —dijo el extraño que ahora tenía un nombre en inglés, extendiendo la mano derecha a Kelly—. Chocamos en los servicios y nos dejamos llevar un poco, lo siento. Solíamos ir a la misma escuela en Noruega. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Isak no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando este chico.

—Oh Dios, ¿también eres noruego? —dijo Kelly.

—Sí —respondió Even, con una sonrisa.

—Santo Cielo, y ¿acaban de encontrarse en el servicio? ¡Eso es asombroso! —rio, luego pareció recordar algo—. ¡Oh mierda, deberíamos volver a entrar, están por tocar mi canción favorita!

Isak se sentó ahí en estupor mientras Even se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano.

—Vamos, _Isak._ Dijo que era su canción favorita —dijo.

A Isak le gustó que dijo su nombre de manera correcta.

Así que le miró la mano, ignoró el palpitar de su pecho, y segundos después estaban de nuevo adentro.

.

—Me encanta tanto esta canción —Kelly gritó por encima de la fuerte música, sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Isak.

_“Resting on your bones_

_Bowing to your throne”_

Even estaba parado detrás de Isak. No sé estaban tocando, pero el estómago de Isak estaba hecho nudos.

_Tú. Mi tipo eres tú._

La multitud enloqueció más mientras la canción mejoraba, y muy pronto las manos de Kelly le dejaron el brazo y estaban alzadas en el aire, al ritmo de la canción.

_“I’m weaker than you know_

_Fading just below”_

Cuando Isak sintió las manos de Even sobre sus caderas, brincó y chocó con la persona frente a él.

—Lo siento —Isak dijo.

Cuando las manos de Even lo sujetaron más fuerte y llevaron contra el pecho, Isak sintió sus rodillas vencerse.

_Mierda, mierda esto está sucediendo._

Permitió a Even manipularlo y se derritió en la caricia, sin preocuparse de que Kelly estuviera mirándolos ya estaba demasiado ocupada enloqueciendo por la música.

_“I’m rising and I’m falling_

_And I’m losing all control.”_

Se permitió echar la cabeza hacia atrás y presionarse con las caderas de Even.

Así que cuando el chico más alto lo soltó por completo, perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó.

—Mierda, ¿Isak estás bien? —dijo Kelly.

—Eh, sí, sólo tropecé con un vaso o algo —dijo Isak.

_Joder. Qué provocación._

Even nunca volvió a tocarlo. En cambio, se quedó junto a él y le sonreía a Kelly mientras cantaban algo de la letra juntos.

.

El concierto se acabó antes que lo supiera, y Even lo estaba mirando con una entusiasta sonrisa en el rostro.

_Maldita provocación. ¿Eres uno de esos heterosexuales idiotas que disfrutan haciendo esto a - ?_

—Isak, voy a ir al baño. ¡Espérame para que podamos ir juntos al campus! —dijo Kelly, antes de dejarlos en la oscura esquina donde estaban parados.

—De acuerdo —respondió.

Even todavía estaba ahí, mirándolo, estudiándolo.

—Eh, entonces, fue agradable toparme contigo, Even —dijo Isak, sin mirarlo—. Que choques con más noruegos por la cuidad.

Even no respondió. Simplemente entró en su espacio personal.

—Isak. —Even sonrió, luego se relamió los labios—. ¿Quieres volver a mi apartamento?

La mente de Isak se quedó en blanco.

—Eh, ¿qué?

—Dije - —Even movió una mano y la colocó sobre la cintura de Isak—. ¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento?

El cálido aliento contra la mejilla de Isak, y una sensación de estrechez comenzó a extendérsele por el pecho y los pantalones.

—Yo. Eh. Soy. Soy un chico —dijo Isak.

_Qué diablos, Isak._

Even rio.

—Eso pensé. También soy un chico —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, podría haber sido trans.

—¿Qué? —el vocabulario de Isak repentinamente era muy limitado.

—¿Eres tránsfobo, Isak? —dijo Even, repentinamente muy serio.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Bien. Bien —dijo Even, la sonrisa de regreso al rostro—. Entonces, ¿sí?

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Vienes a mi apartamento. Tu amiga volverá pronto. No tenemos mucho tiempo —Even sonrió luego le pasó una cálida mano por la mejilla.

Isak estaba perdido. Virtualmente no sabía nada de este chico que estaba intentando llevárselo a la cama a parte del hecho que era noruego, atractivo como pocos, y bueno con las palabras.

_Él podría ser un asesino serial. Él podría ser peligroso y eso. Mira la manera en que mintió a Kelly. MIERDA Isak. DETENTE._

—Sí. De acuerdo —Isak dijo, los labios ligeramente abiertos.

—¿Sí? —los ojos de Even se iluminaron, la mano fecha todavía sobre el rostro de Isak.

—Sí, sí. Pero, pero tengo una pregunta —Isak externó.

—Soy todo oídos. —El pulgar de Even estaba pasándole sobre el labio superior, y los ojos le estaban recorriendo el rostro.

Isak lo miró fijo y tendido, luego pensó en todas y cada una de las veces que acabó yendo a casa a las horas más inusuales, irritado y dolorido y solo.

—Cuál. ¿Cuál es tu apellido? —Isak dijo al fin, el pecho pesado.

Even lo miró por algunos segundos, luego le apretó el agarre sobre la cintura.

—Bech Næsheim. Even Bech Næsheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Es un término del argot gay que describe a hombres homosexuales de apariencia joven y que apenas superan o no han superado la mayoría de edad, estos últimos sin ser niños (14-24 años). Suelen ser personas con aspecto de adolescente o adulto joven, con cuerpo delgado, ectomorfo, usualmente lampiño o con poca cantidad de vello corporal o vello facial.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por los comentarios.


	2. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La aventura de una noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Éste es más ardiente y un poco más oscuro que lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Pero la dinámica principal (amor cósmico tremendamente épico) entre ellos sigue ahí.

**Williamsburg, Brooklyn. Enero.**

_—Uh, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer en tu casa?_

_—Jugar scrabble. ¿Qué crees? Vamos a follar —Even dijo con una sonrisa demasiad pura, no encajaba en absoluto con las palabras que decía—. Vamos a follar toda la noche, Isak._

.

—Bech Næsheim. Even Bech Næsheim.

—Eh, de acuerdo. Genial —dijo Isak, de repente relajado bajo el agarre.

—¿Sí? De acuerdo. Vamos.

Even lo cogió de la mano y llevó a afuera. Isak no sabía por qué estaban corriendo, pero era agradable. Era agradable correr por St. Mark’s Place en el frío invierno después de medianoche, saltando sobre plantas y perros, y casi cayendo seis veces.

Isak no tenía idea de la clase de desastre en el que se estaba metiendo. Pero el corazón le estaba latiendo tan fuerte en el pecho, tomándose de la mano con este chico que apenas conoció. Se sentía tan vivo. _¿Por qué siento que te conozco de toda la vida?_

Even, que estaba guiando el camino, volvía la vista a él cada cierto tiempo y sonreía ampliamente, muy ampliamente. Isak correspondía a la sonrisa, luego corría más rápido de manera que estuvieran lado a lado.

—Even. ¿Por qué, por qué estamos corriendo? —dijo Isak, sin aliento.

—Estamos corriendo porque podemos, Isak. ¡Porque somos jóvenes y porque podemos!

Isak no entendía, pero seguía corriendo. Llegaron a una luz roja y se detuvieron. Isak se inclinó y sostuvo su rodilla con la mano libre, y Even rio.

—Eres nuevo en la ciudad, ¿verdad? Mírate todo sin aliento tras correr unas cuadras —dijo Even con un tono provocador.

Isak se mofó—. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves? Soy el maestro de correr

Even colocó a reír—. Puf, eres tan lindo —dijo.

—Cierra la boca. —Isak lo empujó.

—Tenemos 45 segundos antes que podemos cruzar —dijo Even—. Escribe a tu amiga. No la dejes plantada. Eso no es muy agradable.

Isak de repente recordó a Kelly. Normalmente no se habría molestado, pero todavía hizo lo que dijo Even.

Pronto, las luces cambiaron y volvieron a correr antes que Isak pudiera ruborizarse.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Union Square Station. Vamos a tomar el tren L —dijo Even.

—¿El tren L? Maldición, no me digas que vives en -

—Vivo en Williamsburg, sí —Even confirmó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué diablos? Por supuesto, ahí vives —dijo Isak, lamentándose.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con por supuesto? —Even se detuvo y lo miró, entretenido.

—Eres como el típico hipster, ¿no? Caray. No puedo creer que voy a casa contigo —Isak bromeó.

Even rio luego lo empujó contra un aparador de Walgreens.

—Tampoco puedo creer que vayas a casa conmigo —le susurró en el oído, enarcando las cejas, luego abandonó el espacio personal por completo.

_De acuerdo, este chico tiene muchos encantos._

Isak lo siguió. Por supuesto que sí. Se le dificultó pasar su tarjeta del metro, y Even lo miró divertido desde el otro lado del torniquete.

—Hm. Entonces, ¿vas a admitir que eres nuevo en la cuidad o qué? —dijo Even.

—Puf. Chist.

—¿O quizás estás nervioso? —Even volvió a provocar.

Isak iba a responder con algo sarcástico, pero luego el torniquete funcionó y de pronto estaba de frente al rostro del chico más alto. Rápidamente bajó la mirada.

—No estoy nervioso —Isak murmuró.

—Bien. No deberías —Even sonrió—. No muerdo. A menos que tú lo quieres, claro.

El rostro de Isak se ruborizó y Even volvió a reír.

_Santo Cielo. Qué es esto._

El tren estaba sorpresivamente vacío. Isak nunca abordaba el tren L pero escuchó locas historias sobre lo tumultuoso que se podía poner.

Sin embargo, Even no se sentó, así que tampoco Isak. Se quedaron cerca de la puerta, la espalda de Isak apoyada y Even altísimo sobre él y manteniendo una mano sobre el cristal.

—¿Qué estación?

—Bedford —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo.

De repente Isak no estaba tan seguro. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con este chico del que no sabía nada? Al menos con los chicos de Grindr, pasaría días hablando y cocinando la idea de conocerlos. Even parecía demasiado perfecto, no obstante, algo de él parecía ido. Isak no podía determinar lo que era, pero sentía que todo esto era una broma o un malentendido. Así que preguntó.

—Uh, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer en tu casa?

—Jugar scrabble. ¿Qué crees? Vamos a follar —Even dijo con una sonrisa demasiad pura, no encajaba en absoluto con las palabras que decía—. Vamos a follar toda la noche, Isak.

_Caramba, puede ser más directo._

El corazón de Isak le comenzó a latir más fuerte y rápido en el pecho. Por un momento, se preocupó sobre lo que las pocas personas en el tren pensaban, pero luego recordó que estaban hablando en noruego.

_Mierda, en qué me he metido._

Even de alguna manera podía sentirle la tensión en el cuerpo, porque la sonrisa se le desvaneció muy rápidamente y la mano estaba de repente acunándole la mejilla izquierda.

—Oye. No quise decir - Eh —Even se detuvo como si recordara algo—. Isak, ¿ya has hecho esto?

—Eh, sí, por supuesto. En realidad, sólo estaba un poco sorprendido. —Nunca había sido llevado por un extraño de esta manera.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento —Even dijo, luego le acarició la mejilla.

_Por qué lo sientes. Por qué estás -_

Pero la mano de Even se sentía tan bien contra su fría mejilla, tan suave y tierna, que se acercó a ella, sin decir una palabra.

Sólo se estuvieron mirando por un tiempo.

—Isak.

—¿Hm?

—Ahora voy a besarte —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo.

Isak se alegró que las puertas se abrieran del otro lado del tren cuando alcanzaron la 3era Avenida, porque ahora tenía la espalda firmemente presionada contra la puerta, y Even acababa de juntar los labios.

Era eléctrico e Isak no pudo evitar estremecerse al contacto. Fue un beso dudoso al principio, los labios simplemente tocándose suavemente, con muy poca presión. Even lo besaba como si no estuviera seguro de cómo besarlo. Así que Isak lo acercó al sujetarlo de los costados de la deslavada chaqueta, y Even felizmente agradecido, profundizando el beso y haciéndole abrir un poco más los labios. Le acarició la quijada todo el tiempo, y lo besó tan profundo que los dedos de los pies de Isak se le retorcieron en los zapatos.

Isak normalmente se habría sentido cohibido por enrollarse con un chico en el subterráneo. Pero de momento no podía importarle menos, no cuando el chico se veía así y le estaba metiendo la lengua en la boca y pasándole los dedos por el cabello.

_Caray, mierda, sí._

Así que Isak presionó sus caderas contra las de Even y lo mismo con su lengua contra la de él. Cuando llegaron a la 1era Avenida, el tren hizo una parada repentina, forzándolos a separarse. Isak vaciló un poco, y Even lo mantuvo en lugar al mover las manos hacia las caderas.

Le sonrió dulcemente, e Isak rio. Even le pasó una mano por la mejilla, le relamió los labios, luego lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más hambre mientras las personas se apresuraban a entrar y salir del tren. Isak estaba contento de que ahora hubiera más gente en el vagón, pese a que la mayoría estaba ebria y gritando, porque probablemente estaba jadeando contra la boca de Even. Even cuyas manos ahora estaban alrededor de su cintura. Así que Isak movió los brazos y los posó sobre el cuello de Even, acercándolo.

Era un desastre. Todo era lengua y dientes, y la cabeza de Isak ya estaba dando vueltas con lujuria.

_Mierda._

—¡Consigan un maldito cuarto, y no se apoyen sobre las puertas del subterráneo! —gritó una chica con una mochila de Fjallraven Kanken sobre las piernas.

Even se echó atrás, rio, y murmuró un lo siento en inglés.

Isak todavía estaba jadeando contra la puerta. _Caramba._

—Caramba —dijo Even—. Me dejé llevar un poco, pero mierda. Eso fue asombroso.

Isak no tenía palabras, así que lo volvió a besar, esta vez sólo un pico mientras el tren llegaba a la estación de Bedford Avenue.

—Vamos —dijo Even, volviendo a jalarlo de la mano.

Corrieron por la estación, luego las escaleras. Y tan pronto como salieron, Even lo volvió a presionar contra la pared y lo besó un poco más.

_Caramba. Esto es jodidamente asombroso._

Se enrollaron hasta que Isak no pudo físicamente evitar bajar la mano a los pantalones de Even.

—Caray, tranquilo, cariño. No quiero tener problemas con el NYPD —dijo Even.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí son raros. Hay que llevarte a la cama.

.

El apartamento de Even era acogedor. Estaba a ocho minutos caminando de la estación, veinticinco si se detenían cada dos cuadras para besarme más. Isak no podía ver muy claro, pero parecía que al menos otras tres personas vivían en este apartamento. La habitación de Even no era demasiado grande, pero tenía una cama matrimonial, una gran ventana con un enorme alfeizar en el que uno podía sentarse, y dibujos por toda la pared. Le agradaba.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué hacemos? —dijo Isak.

—Ahora, nos ocupamos primero de ti —dijo Even, mientras lo presionaba contra el escritorio, desabrochó el cinturón de Isak, y caía de rodillas.

Isak hacía los sonidos más embarazosos mientras enterraba las manos en el cabello de Even. _Qué imagen. Caramba. Caramba. Sí._

Pero a Even no le importaba. Y cuando acabó, con Isak jadeando contra la colección de Game of Thrones, lo sujetó gentilmente y llevó a la cama.

Isak extendió al brazo alrededor del cuello de Even, y se besaron un poco más.

_Esto es genial. Joder. Sí. Gracias, Kelly._

Cuando el pecho dejó de pesarle, Isak los hizo cambiar de posición y se puso sobre Even.

—Tu turno —Isak dijo.

—Puf, sí por favor.

.

Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, Even se puso de pie para buscar algo en los cajones. Isak entró en pánico por un momento. _Qué diablos va a sacar._

—¡Lo encontré! —dijo Even.

—¿Qué?

Porros.

.

Se sentaron en el alfeizar de la ventana, pasándose el porro entre ellos, Even completamente desnudo e Isak sosteniendo una almohada para esconder los moretones.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Even preguntó.

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué estás haciendo en New York?

—Eh. Asisto a Columbia —dijo Isak.

—¿Columbia? Caramba, elegante. Entonces, ¿eres rico o listo?

—¿Qué? No, no soy rico. Estoy en el programa de becas Fulbright —dijo Isak.

—Caray, entonces, ¿eres un ratón de biblioteca? No lo pude deducir por lo que hiciste antes —Even bromeó.

—Cállate —Isak se ruborizó—. Sólo estoy aquí por un año. Llegué hace tres semanas.

—Así que, ¿estás haciendo un intercambio?

—Sí. Normalmente asisto a UiO.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿tienes veinte? —Even preguntó.

—¿Le haces tantas preguntas a todas las personas que traes a aquí? —dijo Isak.

—Únicamente a los que me gustan —Even replicó.

Isak se ruborizó y Even sonrió.

—Eh. ¿Y tú? —dijo Isak.

—Uhm. Tengo 22. Especialidad en cine en NYU. Sólo me queda un año —dijo Even.

—Oh, cine, caray, genial. Así que eres dos años mayor que yo —dijo Isak—. Espera, NYU es costosa como nada y vives en Williamsburg. ¿ _Tú_ eres rico?

—No, también con beca. Gané una competición —dijo Even—. Y por otro lado tengo trabajos.

—¿Qué clase de trabajos?

—Hm. Eso, no lo revelo demasiado fácil —dijo Even.

—¿Ni siquiera a los que te gustan? –Isak tenía buena racha.

Even rio, luego s de inclinó y lo besó.

—¿Mencioné que eres lindo? —dijo.

—Sí, de hecho, varias veces —Isak le dijo contra los labios.

Even lo llevó ligeramente sobre el regazo, luego le jugó con el cabello.

—Hm, Isak —dijo Even.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero follarte. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

La cabeza de Isak volvía a dar vueltas.

—Uh, sí. Sí, puedes —dijo.

.

Isak medianamente esperaba que Even se volviera algo feo y mentalmente se preparó escapar, brevemente haciendo una nota mental de dónde estaban sus cosas abultadas sobre una silla.

_No voy a dejar que chaqueta Nike._

Pero Even fue gentil. Era gentil y tierno, y tomó con la guardia baja a Isak, Isak que estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran cosas y le dejaran moretones por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando Even lo besó bajando por el estómago y se percató de los moretones en la cintura, frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —susurró.

—Nadie que pueda recordar —dijo Isak.

—De acuerdo.

Le besó suavemente la piel, luego se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a besarle los muslos.

Isak se estremeció. _Qué diablos._

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isak preguntó.

—Estoy besando tu cuerpo. Eres tan hermoso —dijo Even.

El rostro de Isak ruborizado, así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada y cerró los ojos. _Mierda, este chico me va a matar._

—Dime que pare si te sientes incómodo.

—De acuerdo —logró decir Isak.

Nunca le dijo que parara, y para el momento que Even le había besado cada centímetro de su cuerpo y calmándolo y preparándolo, Isak era un desastre debajo de él.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —Isak suplicó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Even, acariciándole el rostro.

Isak se dio la vuelta en la cama y recostó sobre el estómago, su rostro entre las almohadas, su lugar usual.

Cuando las manos de Even lo sujetaron y giraron sobre la espalda, lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué -?

—Cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Even preguntó—. Mierda. Digo quién. ¿Quién te ha estado haciendo esto?

Isak parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente también tenía moretones en la espalda. _Joder._

—Mierda. Estoy bien, Even. De verdad. No te pongas raro conmigo —dijo Isak.

_Por qué diablos te importa._

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Pero, permíteme ocuparme de ti, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

Y ocuparse de él, lo hizo.

Even fue increíblemente tierno al principio, penetrándolo tan gentil como podía, asegurándose que estaba bien, pasándole las manos por el cabello, preguntando si estaba bien, besándole el cuello. Isak estaba ruborizado y confuso. Pero ignoró la cálida sensación en la boca de su estómago, y recibió todo.

Entonces Even bajó la mano, lo miró a los ojos, le secó las lágrimas, y lo besó.

_Qué es esto. Qué está pasando._

Isak entró en pánico y en cambio mordió el labio inferior de Even, desesperadamente atrayéndolo, demandando más. Entonces los besos de Even se volvieron más hambrientos y las manos sujetaron más fuerte, en la justa medida. Even embestía y tomaba y gemía y dominaba en la justa manera que Isak ansiaba ser dominado. Era gentil pero fuerte. Firme pero tierno. Isak era un desastre entre esos brazos, cogiendo las sábanas, luego el cabello, después cualquier cosa que sus manos pudieran encontrar.

—Carajo, te sientes tan bien —Isak jadeó, el rostro ruborizado.

—Mierda, cariño. Mírate —Even le susurró contra la piel—. Tan hermoso.

Isak lo sujetó de los hombros, lo abrazó más cerca del pecho, y se perdió en este chico del que no sabía nada. Gemía y decía cosas que nunca pensó diría. Utilizó todo lo que podía pensar comparado a: _nada fuerte, más rápido, más profundo._ Simplemente pedía más, y enterraba sus dedos en la piel de Even.

—Sí —Isak gimió.

—Di mi nombre —dijo Even.

—Qué.

—Di mi nombre, cariño.

—Joder, Even. Mierda. Sí - —Isak se dejó llevar más y más en la nada, con Even hundiéndose en él, y sujetando tan fuerte como podía.

.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —Isak repitió una y otra vez, el pecho todavía agitado, la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas con nada excepto lujuria.

—CARAMBA —dijo Even—. Eso fue. Caramba. Gracias a _TI._ Extrañaba tener sexo en noruego.

—Cierra la boca, qué diablos —Isak se puso de lado y escondió el rostro en la almohada.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a poner todo tímido después de esa charla sucia que acabas de decirme a la cara? —Even provocó.

—Puf, cierra la boca.

Even le dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, una mano acariciándole la mejilla.

—Eres asombroso —dijo.

—Igual que tú.

—No permitas que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, ¿de acuerdo? Los moretones no están bien.

—Eh, de acuerdo.

—Buen chico —dijo Even, antes de plantarle un beso en la frente.

Isak se ruborizó luego se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a localizar sus cosas. Pero Even rápidamente lo volvió a llevar entre brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isak preguntó.

—Te estoy abrazando. Quédate un poco más, ¿sí? Extraño hablar noruego así.

Isak se derritió un poco.

—De acuerdo.

Permitió que Even lo abrazara y pronto estaban acurrucándose.

—¿A qué instituto fuiste? —Even preguntó.

—Nissen. ¿Tú?

—Bakka. Aunque casi me trasfería a Nissen en 3er año.

—¿Bakka? Pfft. Por supuesto —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Eres el hipster más típico que he conocido de Oslo. Tan predecible —Isak bromeó.

—¿Sí?

Even los hizo girar de manera que se colocó encima. Luego lo besó con muchas ganas.

—¿Predijiste eso, eh? —dijo Even.

—No es justo. —Isak hizo un puchero.

—Eres tan lindo. ¿Ronda 2?

.

Resultó que Even no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo toda la noche. Para las 4 de la mañana, Isak se le quedó dormido contra el pecho, dolorido por todas partes. Pero el chico más alto de alguna manera todavía tenía energía, chupándole el cuello. Cuando se despertó una hora más tarde, Even estaba encima de él, besándole los hematomas de los costados y su cintura. El corazón de Isak se le cayó al piso, y podía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

_Mierda._

—Detente —Isak murmuró, abriendo los brazos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Even antes de acercarse a la caricia.

Se abrazaron y acurrucaron, con Even besándole el cuello y jugándole con el cabello hasta que Isak se le volvió a quedar dormido en la curva del cuello.

.

A las 7 de la mañana, Isak se despertó por una alarma, alarma propia.

_Mierda. ¿Dónde estoy?_

Even estaba encaramado sobre el alfeizar, todavía bastante desnudo, distraído y mirando hacia afuera.

_¿Durmió algo?_

—¡Buen día! —dijo Isak.

—Oh hola, estás despierto —dijo Even.

—Sí, mi alarma acaba de sonar —dijo Isak.

—¿En serio? No la escuché.

_Qué diablos._

—Eh, sí. Entonces, me voy a ir. Me va a requerir al menos una hora Volver a Harlem —Isak dijo dubitativamente.

—Sí, los trenes pueden ser una pesadilla los domingos —dijo Even, todavía mirando por la ventana.

—Eh, bien.

Isak se puso de pie, luego se vistió realmente rápido, ligeramente molesto consigo por sentirse decepcionado.

_Esto solo es cosa de una noche, no importa. Actúa normal._

Even nunca miró en dirección a él e Isak se sintió un poco herido. Cuando Isak acabó, se puso incómodamente de pie por la puerta.

Y mientras Even todavía no lo miraba, caminó hacia la ventana, se cogió la parte posterior del cuello y lo besó con ceño fruncido en el rostro.

—Hm. ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Even, una indescifrable expresión en el rostro.

—Me voy.

—De acuerdo.

_¿De acuerdo? Qué diablos, patán._

Isak estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando Even volvió a hablar.

—Oye, Chris. Olvidaste esto.

Arrojó una gorra en dirección a Isak.

_¿Chris? ¿CHRIS? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?_

—Nos vemos, ¿sí? —dijo Even, antes de Volver la atención a la ventana.

La sangre de Isak le estaba hirviendo en las venas, y sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos. Así que fue por la puerta y cruzó el apartamento con grandes zancadas. Abrió la puerta principal y demoró por un momento.

Entonces dio la vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a la habitación de Even.

El chico mayor ni siquiera lo había notado de regreso.

—¡Oye, maldito patán! —Isak gritó.

—¿Qué? —Even se sorprendió.

—Ese no es mi maldito nombre.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Isak, no Chris, maldición —Isak masculló entre lágrimas.

Even simplemente lo miró con expresión en blanco.

—Ese no es mi nombre. ¿De acuerdo? Lo menos que podrías hacer es recordar mi maldito nombre. —Isak estaba funcionando con dos horas de sueño, y probablemente debería haberse ido minutos antes.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Lo siento, Isak —dijo Even, con ojos muy abiertos y conmoción en todo el rostro.

.

Cuando Isak llegó a la estación Bedford Avenue, lloró silenciosamente en su chaqueta Nike favorita, la gorra correctamente colocada sobre su cabeza, bajada sobre el rostro para esconder las lágrimas. Nunca lloraba luego que una noche resultara mal, ni siquiera cuando lo empujaban o ahogaban.

Pero por alguna razón, no podía parar.

_Vete al diablo. Cómo pudiste tocarme así y luego desecharme, joder._

Dolía. Pero Isak sabía que iba a estar bien. Siempre acababa simplemente bien.

_Esto no es nada. Sólo cosa de una noche. Recomponte._

.

Pensó en Even cada día por semanas. Pensaba en lo gentil que fue, y lo atento y cuidadoso. No podía evitarlo. La furia se le fue preferiblemente rápido. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, simplemente quería volver a sentirlo.

Kelly nunca le respondió a los menajes y nunca volvió a contactarlo. En realidad, a Isak no le importaba, pero no podía evitar preocuparse de que ella le contaría a la gente que se fue con un chico alto, larguirucho y atractivo, y la dejó en East Village después de medianoche.

Pero los días pasaron y ella nunca dijo nada. Así que le envió otro mensaje, volviendo a disculparse, y prometiendo llevarla al cine alguna vez.

_Quizás me volveré a topar con él._

Frustrado por su propio comportamiento, Isak eventualmente se consiguió una falsa identificación por cien billetes y fue a un bar gay en Hell’s Kitchen. Se quitó la gorra, y vistió su mejor camisa y mejor chaqueta.

Se le acercaron algunos hombres, todos muy amables, la mayoría ni siquiera americanos. Habló con un hombre sueco de unos treinta, Alexander, por unos Buenos veinte minutos y accedió a ir con él a la parte posterior del bar.

Para el momento, le había hecho un chupetón en el cuello, los ojos de Isak bien abiertos y le empujaba el pecho con fuerza.

—Espera. Espera —Isak jadeó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—¿Qué diablos? —dijo el hombre.

—Dije, ¿cuál es tu apellido? —Isak repitió.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué te importa?

—Simplemente me importa.

—No te voy a decir mi apellido, colega —dijo Alexander.

Isak lo miró fijamente, sintiendo los dedos mientras se le enterraban en los costados. Lo miró y pensó en Even.

— _No permitas que nadie te vuelva a lastimar._

_Vete al diablo. Por qué estoy pensando en ti._

De repente empujó al hombre, y comenzó a Volver al bar.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —gritó el hombre.

—Lo siento. Ya no estoy interesado.

—¡Caray, un incitador!

Isak temía que el machote sueco lo seguiría e intentaría volver a contactarlo. Pero simplemente lo pasó de largo. Isak dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio antes que Alexander se girara u lo mirara.

—Oye. Está bien arrepentirse. Eso debe requerir demasiado valor, chico. Pero no restriegues la mano en los pantalones de un hombre y lo dejes tirado la próxima vez. No es gracioso —dijo Alexander.

—Eh, de acuerdo. Lo. Lo siento —dijo Isak, los ojos bien abiertos.

Alexander sonrió, luego se alborotó el cabello.

—Eres lindo. Por si acaso te voy a dar mi número. Estoy aquí hasta la próxima semana. Llámame si cambias de idea. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

.

Isak tomó el tren 1 a casa con una cálida sensación en el pecho. Este hombre era agradable. No intentó forzarlo a nada que no quisiera, y le dio el teléfono sin pedir el de Isak.

Los días pasaron, e Isak ya no estaba pensando tanto en Even. Casi habían pasado cuatro semanas desde esa noche juntos, pero el corazón todavía se le apretaba cuando veía señales del tren L en la estación del subterráneo.

Así que Isak mejor se concentró en el teléfono de Alexander.

_Simplemente llámalo. Podrá irse en unos días, pero podría ser bueno._

Isak miró su teléfono fijo y por mucho tiempo, leyendo y releyendo el mensaje que estaba por enviar al hombre sueco.

De repente saltó cuando le llegó una notificación de Facebook de Markus, y luego otra de Kelly.

_¿Kelly? ¿Ahora me estás hablando?_

Ambos lo etiquetaron en la misma publicación en el grupo de Facebook ‘Universidad de Columbia Gratis y a la Venta’.

Isak abrió la publicación, luego casi suelta el teléfono.

>  
> 
> **Even Bech Næsheim**  
>  _Hace 1 hr_
> 
> **¡Hola! No estoy vendiendo nada, pero estoy desesperado. Estoy buscando a rollo de una noche de hace un mes. La persona más linda en el mundo, va a Columbia, noruego, alucinante en la cama, se hace llamar ‘no Chris, maldición’. Aunque no sé el apellido :(.**
> 
> **_Lo fastidié. Lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar? No puedo sacarte de mi mente *._ **
> 
> **Ayuda chicos, gracias.**
> 
> _789 interacciones, 38 comentarios_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> *la parte de la publicación en italicas se supone que está en noruego  
> .  
> ¿Ehhhhhh? ¿¿Qué les parece??  
> .  
> ¿Por qué creen que Even lo llamó Chris?  
> ¿Qué piensan de la necesidad de Isak por promiscuidad y el temor a ser tratado mal?  
> .  
> *abrazos*
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	3. Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak se pone ebrio con vino blanco en new york city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> estoy :x

**Gramercy, Manhattan - Marzo**

_“Cómo podrías pensar por un segundo que olvidé tu nombre.”_

.

> **Even Bech Næsheim**  
>  _Hace 1 hr_
> 
> **¡Hola! No estoy vendiendo nada, pero estoy desesperado. Estoy buscando a rollo de una noche de hace un mes. La persona más linda en el mundo va a Columbia, noruego, alucinante en la cama, se hace llamar ‘no Chris, maldición’. Aunque no sé el apellido :(.**
> 
> **_Lo fastidié. Lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar? No puedo sacarte de mi mente *._ **
> 
> **Ayuda chicos, gracias.**
> 
> _789 interacciones, 38 comentarios_

_._

La mente de Isak se puso en blanco.

_Joder. Qué diablos. Este idiota acaba de exhibirme. Qué diablos._

Rápidamente vio los 38 comentarios con el corazón en la garganta.

.

> **Markus Müller  
>  Isak Valtersen ** colega mira a este pobre chico JAJAJA. ¿Sabes quién es esa chica noruega? ¡¡Preséntamela!!

.

> **Kelly Adler** **  
> Isak Valtersen** …
> 
> _2 me gusta_

.

El resto de los comentarios sólo eran personas etiquetando otras personas, mayormente chicas, y quejándose o riéndose.

 

> **_Sarah_** _ahora le estás diciendo a la gente que eres noruego?_
> 
> _Omg creo que encontré a tu chico **Lisa**_
> 
> _siquiera vas a Columbia? quién te dejó entrar en este grupo?_
> 
> _Admin???_
> 
> _Tremendamente hilarante colega **Kevin** esto es lo que deberías hacer la próxima vez_
> 
> _Esperaste un mes completo para buscarla, caray clásico_
> 
> _Admin puedes eliminar esta publicación?_
> 
> _LMFAO_
> 
> _Estoy contigo colega_
> 
> _No publiques tus rollos de una noche en un grupo público ¿cuál diablos es tu problema? ¿¿Qué tal si ella no quiere que la gente sepa que te acostaste con ella??_
> 
> _Pídele el número la próxima vez_
> 
> _BAJAJJAJA ME HIZO EL DÍA_

.

Isak leyó cada comentario y nada mostraba que las personas dedujeran que era él. No es que ella gente supiera que era él en absoluto. Únicamente había conocido a algunos de los estudiantes de intercambio, y apenas interactuaba con las personas de la clase. Markus también parecía despistado. Kelly, por otro lado, lo había deducido. Ella probablemente recordaba el nombre y rostro de Even.

Isak volvió y leyó las publicaciones dos o tres veces. No se dio cuenta que eran de género neutral la primera vez.

_“Persona”, “No Chris, maldición”._

Tras leer la publicación por lo que parecía la milésima vez, Isak se dio cuenta que este mensaje era directamente dirigido a él. Se dio cuenta que Even no estaba solicitando ayuda de la gente. No estaba intentando exponerlo. Sólo quería la atención de Isak. Podía haber puesto su nombre, pero en su lugar utilizó ‘no Chris, maldición’.

_Sin embargo. Al diablo._

.

**Even Bech Næsheim te envió una solicitud de amistad.**

.

_Mierda. Kelly._

Isak volvió a los comentarios y vio las intersecciones bajo el comentario de Kelly.

**A Markus Müller y Even Bech Næsheim les gusta esto.**

_Vete al diablo vete al diablo vete al diablo._

Intentó responder a los comentarios de Markus y Kelly con algo parecido a ‘JAJAJA’, pero tan pronto como presionó Enviar, la publicación se fue.

Isak estaba confundido por algunos segundos antes que otra notificación le llegara a Messenger.

.

.

Isak miró a la pequeña notificación por un tiempo, sin atreverse a abrir el mensaje. Estaba nervioso y todavía tambaleándose. El corazón le latía rápido, muy rápido. No podía pensar. Así que lo ignoró, volvió a las solicitudes de amistad, y dio clic en el perfil de Even.

No había mucho que ver. En la foto de perfil estaba usando lentes de sol, mirando por una ventana, y viéndose tan atractivo como Isak lo recordaba. La foto de portada era un fondo negro con una leyenda “I don’t sleep cos sleep is the cousin of death”1.

Y lo más importante, no tenía publicaciones en el muro.

Isak ni siquiera podía ver quiénes eran sus amigos u obtener alguna información de él. Dedujo que la configuración de seguridad no le permitía ver mucho antes de aceptar la solicitud de amistad.

Isak se hundió más en la cama y se preguntó por qué nunca intentó contactarlo. Esa persona tenía razón. _¿Un mes? ¿Por qué?_

Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que quizás ese ni siquiera era el nombre real. Quizás, sólo había creado esa cuenta de Facebook lo que explicaría por qué Isak no fue capaz de encontrarlo antes.

_Al diablo con esta mierda._

Isak dejó Facebook y le envió un mensaje a Alexander.

.

Isak pasó tres días ignorando las solicitudes de mensajes de Even, sin siquiera atreverse a abrirlos. Fue a clase, hizo su tarea, habló por Skype con Jonas y Eva, habló con Markus sobre esa misteriosa deidad noruega del sexo, se unió a Magnus y Mahdi para sesiones remotas de League of Legends, y se vio con Alexander en un restaurante por Lafayette en NoHo para cenar.

Alexander era educado y agradable. Le acomodó la silla a Isak y extendió el brazo para limpiarle la comisura de los labios cuando hizo un desastre con la vinagreta. Isak retrocedió ante el gesto y lo miró con ojos bien abiertos.

—Lindo —dijo Alexander, sonriendo.

Isak se ruborizó y volvió su atención a la comida.

Era una noche agradable, no demasiado fría ni demasiado sombría. Alexander pagó lo de ambos e incluso dio una generosa donación cuando la camarera lo pidió. No bebieron, Isak se sentía incómodo dando la identificación falsa en un restaurante Tan agradable. Y Alexander tampoco ordenó alcohol. Fue agradable.

Caminaron lado a lado hacia la estación Bleecker St. Las palmas de Isak estaban sudadas y no sabía a dónde lo llevaría la noche. Cuando llegaron a la estación, Alexander le dijo que tuvo un buen rato y le cogió la mano. Isak jadeó y el hombre sueco rio.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te cogió de la mano, Isak? —preguntó.

—Hace un mes —Isak respondió honestamente.

—Ya veo.

Alexander se inclinó, y esperaba que lo besara. En cambio, el hombre le besó la sien.

—Buenas noches, Isak —dijo, soltándole la mano.

—Eh, ¿qué? —Isak estaba sorprendido.

—Voy a volar mañana temprano. Necesito dormir un poco —dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Entonces ¿por qué, por qué respondiste a mi mensaje?

—Quería llevarte a una linda cita antes de irme, sabes, para disculparme por esa noche en el bar.

La boca de Isak todavía estaba abierta. No entendía lo que acaba de suceder.

Alexander volvió a alborotarle el cabello.

—Deberías llamar a ese novio tuyo, Isak —dijo—. Ahora me voy, ¿sí? Cuídate.

Le dio otro beso en la mejilla y desapareció en la noche.

.

Isak se sentó en el tren 6 y miró fijo al teléfono. No tenía recepción bajo tierra, así que simplemente miró al logotipo de Facebook por cinco minutos. Cuando bajó en Union Square para cambiar al tren N, no pudo evitar sentir el pecho apretársele ante la señal del tren L.

Se detuvo en una esquina y se conectó al Wi-fi gratis de Transit.

Con el corazón latiéndole con locura en el pecho, finalmente dio clic en la solicitud de mensajes.

.

**Even Bech Næsheim**

**FEB 24, 9:40 PM**

Hola Isak. Borré esa publicación. ¡Lamento si sentiste que te estaba exponiendo! Eso no era lo que quería hacer, sólo quería que lo vieras

Quería decir que lo siento por la manera en que te traté esa mañana, no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

No tiene que perdonarme. Sólo quería que supieras que eres importante para mí y que mereces a alguien que te trate bien

No tienes que aceptar mi solicitud de amistad, pero si quieres hablar noruego o explorar la ciudad, contáctame

**FEB 25, 02:12 AM**

De verdad lo lamento tremendamente, ese día intenté seguirte, pero salí desnudo y me encontré con mi compañero de piso de salida jaja

**02:40 AM**

No es gracioso, lo sé

**FEB 26, 11:20 AM**

¡Espero estés teniendo un buen día Isak! Hoy hay un evento en el consulado noruego en la 3era avenida y calle 50mo. ¡¡Deberías ir!! Hay comida gratis

**11:11 PM**

No puedo dejar de pensar en tu rostro esa mañana, soy un tremendo idiota, lo siento

No era mi intención herirte de esa manera

Sé que me requirió un mes, pero mi compañero de piso acaba de darme la idea de crearme un perfil de Facebook lol

**FEB 27, 04:02 AM**

Extraño tu piel

Creo que me arruinaste para todos los demás

**FEB 28, 09:12 AM**

Vi a un lindo cachorro en 9gag2 y me recordó a ti jaja

**FEB 28, 8:16 PM**

No sé si estás leyendo esto, pero seré lo que estás dispuesto a permitirme

¿Puedo ser tu amigo? Preparo deliciosos emparedados y conozco la ciudad mejor que cualquier noruego :)

**FEB 28, 9:22 PM**

Probablemente no estás leyendo nada de esto, pero espero no estés permitiendo que nadie te lastime <3

\---------

Isak miró fijo al teléfono, leyendo y releyendo cada palabra. _Qué diablos._

_“Extraño tu piel. Creo que me arruinaste para todos los demás.”_

Dejó a su corazón latir con fuerza y rápido contra su tórax. No estaba seguro de la razón, pero sentía ganas de llorar.

_No. TÚ me arruinaste a MÍ._

.

**Even Bech Næsheim**

9:45 PM

Hola Even. por favor deja de escribirme

No sé si estás solo o simplemente caliente

pero no volveré a tener sexo contigo

Fuiste tremendamente horrible conmigo

Este soy yo no permitiendo que TÚ me lastimes

Adiós

¡¡ISAK!!

Mierda, respondiste

No es así

Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo, lo siento

No quiero tener sexo contigo

Digo, sí quiero, pero no es por eso que hago esto

Joder

¿Podemos vernos?

No

Ni siquiera te conozco, carajo

.

Isak cerró la conversación y se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo. Cuando finalmente llegó a casa, uno de sus compañeros, John, estaba cocinando para alguna chica.

—¡Hola, Isak! Te ves bien esta noche. ¿Una cita? —preguntó.

—Eh, sí. Hasta luego —dijo Isak, despidiéndose de la chica que le sonrió.

—Él es tan lindo. ¡Parece un bebé! —Isak la escuchó decir antes que cerrara la puerta de su recámara.

Isak vivía con dos hombres de veintitantos, John y Dan. Dan trabajaba como un ingeniero de software, y nunca salía de la recámara cuando estaba en casa. John trabajaba como gerente en un restaurante con 3 estrellas Michelin en el centro. Él era un gran cocinero, y parecía un buen chico, aunque Isak nunca se daba tiempo de estar con él. Trabajaba horarios dementes, yéndose del apartamento a las 4 de la tarde y volviendo a las 2 de la mañana. También traía diferentes chicas cada semana en los días que tenía libres. Pero siempre traía comida a casa y le decía a Isak que podía comerla.

.

Isak cayó sobre su cama y se hizo bolita.

_¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?_

Resistió por una hora antes de volver a abrir la conversación.

.

**Even Bech Næsheim**

10:10 PM

Mi nombre es Even Bech Næsheim. Nacido en Oslo el 12do día de febrero en 1997. Tengo dos maravillosos padres. Asistí a Bakka y estuve por 4 años en lugar de 3. Probablemente conozco a algunos de tus amigos. Aquí un enlace a un video sobre mí en Bakka en 2do [http://prosjektblogg.weebly.com/home/september-09th-2014 ](http://prosjektblogg.weebly.com/home/september-09th-2014)mi mejor amigo Mikael lo filmó en ese entonces. Tuve una novia por 4 años. Se llama Sonja. Ella era genial, pero nos distanciamos porque ella se cansó de mis cosas. Me mudé a la ciudad hace un año. Me gusta dibujar y ver películas y tener sexo casual. Mi director favorito es Baz Luhrmann. Brooklyn es mi condado favorito. Me gusta caminar y bailar y todo. Estoy algo jodido de la cabeza, pero esa es historia para otro momento. Me gusta ir a conciertos y caminar en la ciudad por horas. Me gusta conocer gente y tener largas conversaciones y luego nunca volver a verlas. Extraño kebab y extraño nadar. Extraño el sol y extraño tu piel.

Amo la vida la mitad del tiempo, y me gustan las personas y los perros.

¿Ahora podemos hablar?

.

 **Isak Valtersen** se hizo amigo de **Even Bech Næsheim.**

.

Isak nunca respondió al mensaje de Even y nunca se vieron. Pero el chico mayor seguía enviándole mensajes todos los días. Le enviaba memes, letras de canciones, recomendaciones de películas, y fotos de cosas arbitrarias que veía por la cuidad.

Isak lo ignoró por toda una semana, pero leyó cada mensaje, a veces forzándose a no sonreír.

_Puf. Ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre. No sonrías, carajo._

.

Isak dejó de entrar a Grindr luego de Alexander. Y pese a que nunca respondía a los mensajes de Even, de alguna manera lo hacían sentir menos solitario, menos solo.

Para el 10mo día, Isak ya estaba riéndose abiertamente de las lamentables bromas de Even. Y mientras almorzaba con Markus, el alemán le preguntó si se consiguió una novia.

—¿Qué?

—Colega, sigues mirando al teléfono todo el día y sonriendo —dijo Markus.

—¡No es verdad!

—Eh, ¿qué diablos, colega? Sí, es verdad.

—Sí, como sea. Pero mira esta publicación —dijo Isak, pasándole su teléfono.

.

.

—Isak, eso ni siquiera es gracioso —dijo Markus.

Pero Isak estaba demasiado ocupado riendo y apretándose el estómago.

—Eres lamentable. ¿Y quién es Even Bech Næsheim? Suena familiar.

Isak le arrebató el teléfono y miró al nuevo mensaje de recibido.

.

**Even Bech Næsheim**

1:23 PM

¿Te reíste?

Te estás riendo ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

Ahora, burlándote de perros obesos, ¿eh? :p

Vete al diablo

Jajajaja ¿¿¿¿una respuesta???? fiNALMENTE SÍ GRACIAS

¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Comiste?

Adiós

De acuerdo :(

Y sí

¿Qué?

Me reí lol

<3

.

Isak comenzó a responder algunos mensajes de Even y dejó de culparse por sonreír.

Even parecía haber pasado horas dando me gusta a cada foto de Isak en Facebook. Él nunca subió ninguna, la de su perfil era un meme y la de portada una captura de Magnus inconsciente en un excusado.

Así que naturalmente, Eva no demoró en preguntarle quién era Even Bech Næsheim, por Skype.

—Eh, un chico que va a NYU. ¡También es noruego! —Isak dijo.

—¡Ya veo! Tenemos algunos amigos en común, pero únicamente tiene unos 76 amigos en Facebook. ¿Qué diablos? —dijo Eva.

_Sí, él solía vivir bajo una piedra y acaba de crearse una cuenta._

Cuando Jonas le preguntó quién era ‘ese tipo que daba me gusta a las fotos’, Isak repitió lo mismo que dijo a Eva.

—Hm. De acuerdo —dijo Jonas—. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

—¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Isak! —Jonas le dio una de esas ‘miradas de Jonas’—. ¿Están saliendo?

—Eh. No realmente, no. ¿Por qué?

—Nada. Aparentemente él solía ir a Bakka.

—Sí, lo sé.

—De acuerdo. Él parece agradable. Un tipo atractivo —dijo Jonas.

—¿Qué diablos? Voy a colgar. Adiós.

.

Isak colgó y sonrió para sí, luego recordó que Even lo llamó Chris.

_Agradable, una mierda._

.

**Even Bech Næsheim**

4:15 PM

Aparentemente hay un importante partido de fútbol esta noche. Iré a verlo en SideBar al Irvine Place en caso de que finalmente hoy sientas ganas de verme :)

No gracias

Ay

Lo merezco

Pero esperaré. (¡El nombre del bar es SideBar!  
No cama revisar identificación durante el partido)

adiós

:(

¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

Evento con otros estudiantes de intercambio

Vamos a jugar tenis de mesa o algo

¿En SPiN?

¿Qué?

SPiN es una sala con mesas de tenis

El único que conozco

No lo sé, sólo los sigo

Puede que vaya :D

No, vete al diablo

De acuerdo :(

.

Cuando Markus apareció en la puerta, vestía igual que un abogado.

—Colega, ¿qué diablos? Pensaba que íbamos a lo del tenis de mesa —dijo Isak.

—¿No hiciste tu tarea, Isak? ¡Siempre hay eventos corporativos en SPiN! Si visto así, podría mezclarme y tener acceso a la barra libre —dijo Markus.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera tienes 21!

—No importa. Sólo necesitamos mezclarnos —dijo el chico alemán.

Y así es como Isak acabó con sus ropas más lujosas en mitad de estudiantes vestidos de manera casual.

.

Resultó que Markus tuvo razón. La sala era gigante, y toda una sección estaba reservada para eventos corporativos. La mayoría jóvenes, probablemente no mayores de 23.

—¡Isak! —dijo Markus, cogiéndolo del brazo—. Hablé con esa chica, y todos trabajan en finanzas. Son los nuevos empleados. ¡Ja! Nos conseguí credenciales que dos tipos dejaron.

Markus era un fastidio la mitad del tiempo, pero Isak tenía que admitir que era ingenioso. Así que por un par horas, el nombre de Isak era Martin O’Hare.

El bar se quedó sin cerveza, así que ordenó vino blanco. Tras la cuarta copa, comenzó a hablar únicamente noruego.

—Colega, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? —dijo Markus.

—¡SideBar! ¡Vamos a SideBar! —gritó.

—¡Colega!  ¿Qué? ¡Habla inglés!

—Puf. —Vete al diablo! —dijo Isak en noruego.

Dejó a Markus y volvió al bar por dos copas más.

.

Isak no podía recordar mucho. Pero ahora están caminando por la ciudad, solo. Revisó sus bolsillos en busca del teléfono, tarjeta y llaves, y suspiró de alivio cuando sus dedos sintieron todas sus pertenecías.

.

Detuvo a una mujer y le preguntó por el SideBar en noruego, y ella lo empujó.

_Grosera._

Sacó su teléfono y escribió a Even.

.

**Even Bech Næsheim**

9:23 PM

Dond stas? Toy muy ebrjo

Nno puedo ncntrar sidebsr

Sideber

Sidebar

Isak ¿¿¿estás bien???

Vt al diaaablo dja d prguntr eso

¿Dónde estás?

Nolose

Vettal diabooo

Tuu me lasttinas cmuch imo

Ye odi muchh

Odi o

Mierda, isak ¿¿¿dónde estás???

.

Las piernas de Isak comenzaron a doler, así que se detuvo en algún lugar para descansar un segundo.

.

Isak despertó con alguien moviéndole el hombro.

—¡Oye! ¿Hola? ¿Estás bien? El parque cierra en 30 minutos. No deberías dormir aquí —dijo un hombre caminando con dos perros.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Isak se las arregló para decir en inglés.

—Stuyvesant Square Park. Colega, eres un desastre. Vomitaste por todas partes. ¿Estás bien?

—Síiii. Estoy perfecto. Gracias, señor. ¡Es muy amable! —dijo Isak antes de volver a caer en la banca.

—Caray, mierda. A este paso despertarás en la comisaría. ¡Dame tu teléfono! —dijo el hombre.

Isak felizmente agradeció antes que la oscuridad se lo llevara y ya no pudiera ver nada.

.

Cuando Isak volvió en sí, no estaba en una comisaría. Pero la cabeza le giraba y el pecho le dolía.

—Mierda mierda mierda —murmuró para sí mismo, antes de darse cuenta que estaba recostado sobre el hombro de alguien.

—Hola.

La voz de Even se sintió igual que un disparo eléctrico por la columna. Brincó y casi se cayó de la banca.

—Mierda. ¿Even? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estamos en Gramercy. Perdiste el conocimiento en algún parque de por aquí y un hombre me escribió. Lo bueno que no bloqueas tu teléfono —dijo Even con una sonrisa.

—Qué diablos. ¿Qué hora es? —Isak todavía se estaba sintiendo ebrio y mareado.

—Cerca de las 2 de la mañana, creo. Permíteme revisar mi teléfono —dijo Even.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Joder! Mañana tengo clase. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ya te lo dije. Te quedaste inconsciente y vine por ti. Vomitaste por una hora y te hice beber agua. Intenté llevarte al subterráneo, pero no pudiste caminar, y no pude cargarte por las escaleras. Así que aquí estamos. Simplemente, ¿cuánto bebiste?

Isak no podía responder. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía morir.

—No tienes que responder. ¿Puedes caminar? —dijo Even.

Isak asintió.

—De acuerdo, te voy a llevar a mi casa. ¿Eso está bien?

—¿Qué? ¡¿No?! —Isak se las arregló para decir.

—Isak. Vives en Harlem. Morirás antes de llegar a allá. Mi casa está más cerca y no creo que logres ir a clase mañana —dijo Even.

Isak no podía caminar, así que simplemente hizo lo que el chico le decía.

Even le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la estación de la 3era avenida.

De repente, el teléfono de Even timbró.

—Joder, debe ser Amanda —masculló para sí mismo.

—¿Quién es Amanda? —dijo Isak, sus ojos cerrados.

—Una chica de clase. Le gusto, pero no estoy interesado. Estábamos en el bar cuando el tipo me escribió sobre ti. No sé cómo consiguió mi teléfono —dijo Even.

—¿Tiene grandes pechos? —dijo Isak.

—Caramba —Even estalló en risa—. Eres un ebrio interesante, Isak.

Entonces lo acercó y sacó el teléfono con la otra mano.

—Hola, hola Emma. Lo siento por irme. Algo ocurrió. ¡Sí, nos vemos! —dijo, antes de colgar.

—Pensaba que se llamaba Amanda —dijo Isak.

—Sí, pero al llamarla Emma en lugar de Amanda, pensará que soy completo idiota y me odiará y superará más rápido. Siempre funciona —dijo Even con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que rápidamente se volvió un rostro alarmado mientras Isak lo empujaba tan fuerte como podía serle posible.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por eso me llamaste Chris, maldición? ¿Qué? ¡Vete al diablo!

Isak perdió el equilibrio y cayó no mucho después de eso. _Mierda._

Even intentó ayudarlo a levantarse, pero le apartó las manos.

—Isak. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Cuando me besaste esa mañana, me aterró. Pensé que te estabas prendando, y no quería que fuera así, por lo que simplemente hice lo que siempre hago. Lo siento mucho, joder. No pensaba que te dolería tanto. No estaba pensando. No fui yo mismo toda esa noche. Odio mi cerebro, maldición. Lo siento tanto.

Isak estaba llorando.

—Maldición, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que dolió? Me llamaste Chris, maldición. Me acariciaste de esa manera y me hiciste sentir que importaba, y luego olvidaste mi maldito nombre —masculló entre lágrimas. Estaba tan ebrio.

Even se arrodilló junto a él y le llevó una mano a la mejilla, acariciando suavemente, de la misma manera que lo había hecho esa noche en el subterráneo. Isak no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente se inclinó hacia la caricia y cerró los ojos.

_Estoy demasiado ebrio._

—Cariño —Even susurró e Isak levantó la mirada.

_No me llamas así, maldición._

Even ahora tenía ambas manos acunando el rostro de Isak.

_No me toques así._

Se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a darle dulces besos en las mejillas.

_No beses mi rostro. Acabo de vomitar, qué diablos._

Pero no podía evitarlo. Se permitió sentir. Se entregó a la caricia y respiraba con dificultad, el pecho pesado, sus propias manos cogiendo los hombros del chico.

Cuando Even se distanció, lo miró por mucho tiempo e intenso, los ojos deambulando por el rostro de Isak. Entonces respiró profundo, sin romper el contacto visual, finalmente habló.

—¿Cómo podrías siquiera pensar por un segundo que olvidé tu nombre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ¿Por qué creen que Even hizo eso? Esencialmente, ¿alejar a todos? ¿Nunca tener ninguna relación significativa en la ciudad?  
> ¿Por qué le requirió un mes?  
> ¿Qué tan patético fue el meme del perro? Me reí, no voy a mentir.  
> Además pensé que me tomaría un descanso de photoshop para hacer ese anuncio jajaja.  
> .  
> Los comentarios significan MUCHO <33333333
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 «No duermo porque el sueño es el primo de la muerte», guiño a una escena de la serie original, episodio 4 parte: Søndag 30.10.16 kl 9.32 - Samme tid et helt annet sted.  
> 2 Es un sitio humorístico de Internet establecido en Hong Kong y publicado en Estados Unidos. Lanzada en 2008, esta página es muy conocida por el uso de los llamados memes.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	4. Isak Isak Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La resaca y la House of Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ME DESTROZÓ.

**Bushwick, Brooklyn - Abril**

_“Estoy jodido de la cabeza, Isak. Y jamás, nadie me amará.”_

.

—Estoy tan tremendamente ebrio, Even.

Isak no recordaba demasiado, sólo instantes. Recordaba a Even llevándolo escaleras abajo a la estación, firmemente presionando al costado. Recordaba lo agradable que las manos se le sentían en el cabello. Recordaba estar en un carro y volviendo a acurrucarse al costado de Even, enterrándole la nariz en el cuello.

—Extraño tu piel —Isak murmuró.

Recordaba a Even subiéndolo por las escaleras al apartamento. Recordaba al chico más alto quitándole el calzado y la ropa. Recordaba chillar una vez que el agua caliente le tocó el cuerpo medio desnudo bajó la ducha. Recordaba a Even calmándolo.

—Soy yo. Oye. Soy yo, Isak. Te tengo —dijo.

Se recordaba acurrucado contra el pecho desnudo de Even y durmiendo profundamente.

Recordaba a Even sosteniéndolo cerca, muy cerca, besándole la frente y jugando con su cabello. Lo recordaba susurrando _“La única manera de tener algo para siempre es perdiéndolo.”_

.

Isak se despertó siete minutos antes de la alarma de las 7AM, desorientado, confundido, y temeroso. Estaba completamente vestido con suéteres, pero había un cuerpo desnudo junto a él.

—¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?! —exclamó.

Even lo miró desde la almohada.

—Hola. Buen día. Estamos en Williamsburg, Brooklyn. Y vas a tener una terrible resaca —sonrió. _Él sonrió._

—Mierda, tengo clase. Me voy —dijo Isak, sentándose en la cama.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no coincidía con él mientras comenzaba a tener arcadas.

—¡El servicio está a la izquierda! —gritó a Even mientras Isak salía corriendo de la habitación.

Isak vomitó dos veces, luego una vez más antes de volver a la recámara.

—Me siento una mierda —dijo.

—Lo sé. Creo que podría ser intoxicación alcohólica. Estuviste sudando y temblando toda la noche. Te puse bajo la ducha, pero no creo se suponía lo hiciera. Lo busqué en Google y algunas personas dicen que podría haberte enfriado más. No lo sé. Lo siento —dijo Even, ahora sentado sobre la cama.

—Eh. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —Isak difícilmente podía hablar. Sentía que la cabeza se le partía a la mitad.

—Las puse en la lavadora. Te vomitaste demasiado.

_Tiene una lavadora. Qué diablos. Qué clase de -_

—Por cierto, no tenemos una lavadora. Pero los vecinos sí y moví algunos hilos —dijo Even, como si pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Isak.

—Necesito irme.

—Isak, tu ropa debería estar lista en una hora más o menos. Deberías quedarte un rato. No creo que lograras llegar en tren ahora. Todo mundo va a trabajar, y probablemente te sientes mal. Espera hasta las 10 en punto o así, ¿sí?

—¿Por qué diablos te importa? —Isak se escuchó algo resentido y enfadado, y lo estaba.

—Yo, lo siento. Yo sólo. He estado en esa situación y coger el tren cuando tienes resaca no es la mejor idea. Probablemente sigues ebrio. Sólo. Sólo toma una siesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Isak seguía mirándolo, pero siento la necesidad de volver a vomitar y fue corriendo al servicio.

La cabeza le pulsaba, y tenía pesar en el pecho, y sentía que las entrañas se le iban a salir. Siempre que se levantaba, la cabeza le volvía a dar vueltas, y acababa nuevamente de rodillas, intentando vomitar sin que nada le pasara por la garganta.

—Creo que tienes el estómago irritado. Te daré Advil y agua. Tienes que mantenerte hidratado —dijo Even desde la puerta.

—¿Puedes simplemente cerrar la boca por un segundo? —Isak gritó.

Uno de los compañeros de Even gritó—. ¿Qué diablos, Even? ¿Quién está gritando en otro idioma a las 7 de la mañana? —Así que entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de él.

—Lo siento —murmuró Isak—. Mi cabeza siente como que va a explotar, joder.

Luego volvió a sujetar el escusado e intentó vomitar un poco más. Even se arrodilló detrás de él, le contuvo el cabello de caerle sobre la frente, y le pasó una mano sobre la espalda, relajante.

Cuando Isak se sintió mejor, lo puso de pie, le dio jabón y enjuague bucal, y se apoyó contra la ducha, sin decir una palabra.

Cuando volvieron a la recámara, Isak se dejó caer en la cama sin decir una palabra. Even volvió con Advil y agua, mucha, mucha agua.

—Bébela. Puede que sientas ganas de vomitarlo, pero es mejor que no tener nada en el estómago —Even dijo.

Asintió, tomó las pastillas, bebió el agua, y se acurrucó en la cama de Even, durmiéndose en minutos.

Isak despertó con Even mirándolo y pasándole una mano por todo el rostro.

—¿Diablos? ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 13:12 —dijo Even.

—Mierda. Mierda. Falté a clase. —Isak intentó sentarse, pero su esqueleto se sentía como si estuviera por abrirse. Se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza.

—Quiero morir —dijo.

—Tengo deseos similares la mayoría del tiempo —Even respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero no vas a morir en mi apartamento. Aquí hay más agua y Advil. Te conseguí crackers y pan.

Isak no protestó. No quería. Se sentía demasiado mal como para cuestionar los motivos de Even o rechazarle la ayuda. Así que simplemente aceptó todo lo que le dio y volvió a quedarse dormido veinte minutos después.

La siguiente vez que se despertó, está oscuro afuera y Even no estaba a su lado. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero su estómago todavía estaba revuelto.

Se puso de pie para buscar su teléfono, y rápidamente lo encontró sobre el escritorio encima de su ropa doblada. Incluso olían bien. El teléfono estaba muerto, así que comenzó a buscar un cargador.

—Oh, estás despierto. ¿Te sientes mejor? —dijo Even, mientras entraba a la recámara—. Pensé que escuché algunos ruidos. Estoy preparando comida.

Estaba sonriendo.

—Eh, ¿tienes un cargador de iPhone? Mi teléfono o está muerto —dijo Isak.

—Sí, claro. Permíteme.

Even sacó un cargador de la mochila y le conectó el teléfono.

—Puede que requiera un minuto para que tu teléfono encienda. ¿Crees que puedas unírteme para comer unos huevos? —preguntó.

—Eh. No lo sé. Todavía me siento una mierda.

El rostro de Even cayó.

—De acuerdo, comeré un poco —dijo Isak.

.

Se sentaron incómodamente en la cocina, Isak comiendo los huevos revueltos.

—¿Sintiéndote mejor?

—Sí, sobreviviré al subterráneo —dijo Isak.

—¿Cuánto bebiste?

—Creo que 6 copas a tope de vino blanco en menos de dos horas —Isak admitió, sintiéndose estúpido.

—Caramba. ¿Por qué harías eso?

—No lo sé. Nos colamos a un evento corporativo y tuvimos acceso a la barra libre. Me emocioné demasiado, creo. Quiero decir, era gratis —dijo Isak.

_Además, podría haber sido que de verdad quería beber._

—Estás lleno de sorpresas —Even sonrió—. Me alegra que ese hombre me escribiera. Estaba preocupado luego que enviaste esos mensajes.

—¡¿Te envié mensajes?!

—Sí. Supongo que los leerás cuando tu teléfono se encienda. Pero, uhm, ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió antes de que te trajera a aquí? —Even preguntó, con algo de preocupación en la mirada.

—Uhm, sí —dijo Isak.

Lo recordaba. Recordaba que Even le había revelado que lo hirió a propósito porque él no era lo suficientemente bueno.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —Even preguntó.

—Me llamaste Chris a propósito de manera que te dejaría solo, algo que aparentemente haces a todos. Pero luego cambiaste de idea por alguna razón e hiciste una excepción conmigo —dijo Isak, metiéndose un bocado de huevos revueltos por la garanta.

—Eh. Lo eres. ¿No estás molesto? —dijo Even.

—Estoy bien. Lo superaré, Even.

—Isak, de verdad no era mi intención herirte de esa manera.

—Eh. Estos huevos estaban geniales —dijo Isak—. Ahora me voy a ir.

—Caramba. No seas así —Even dijo, cogiéndolo de la mano.

—No me toques, por favor —Isak lo apartó agresivamente—. ¡Diablos! Yo sólo. ¿Por qué me trajiste a aquí, Even? ¿Por qué fuiste a por mí? ¿Por qué de repente ir tras de mí? No lo comprendo. ¿Qué me hace una excepción?

—No, no lo sé. Simplemente lo eres.

—Caray, qué sarta de mierda —murmuró Isak, ahora viéndose los pies.

—Isak, no sé cómo explicarme sin soñar como un lunático —dijo Even.

Cuando Isak finalmente habló, fue en voz baja, difícilmente ahí.

—¿Es, es porque te diste cuenta de que probablemente te permitiría hacerme lo que quisieras? ¿Es debido a que te suplico que me folles en maldito noruego? ¿Yo, cumplo en todas tus manías? —Isak no podía creer que estuviera tartamudeando esas palabras, y podía sentir lágrimas en sus ojos.

Even estaba repentinamente agazapándose frente a él, ojos bien abiertos y boca ligeramente entreabierta.

—Mierda. ¡No! ¿Qué diantres? ¡No! —Even intentó llevarle una mano al rostro, pero se la alejó—. Isak, esto no tiene nada que ver con sexo. No quiero utilizarte. Por favor, créeme.

—Honestamente no puedo creer nada de lo que dices. ‘¿Cómo podría pensar que olvidaste mi nombre?’ No lo sé, quizás porque ¿literalmente me llamaste con otro nombre? Sólo. Supuse que no estabas bombeando cuando dijiste que estabas jodido de la cabeza. Simplemente ¿cómo te va a amar alguien si sigues llamas o a la gente con el nombre equivocado sólo para echarlos? Puf. Lo que sea. Estoy muy cansado y necesito una ducha.

Even lo miró fijo, luego lentamente dejó de apretar los muslos de Isak. La expresión en blanco. Isak había dado en el blanco. 

—Usa la mía antes de irte —dijo Even, sin mirarlo.

—No quiero usar tu ducha.

—Simplemente hazlo, Isak. Iré a caminar. No me verás cuando acabes —dijo, poniéndose de pie y retirándose al asiento.

Y así es como Isak se encontró en la ducha de Even por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas. Se aseó luego se volvió a poner la ropa del chico mayor. Se sentó en el escusado y cerró los ojos.

_Qué diablos sigues haciendo aquí. Vete a casa._

Isak tenía un problema. Su enojo siempre se disolvía demasiado rápido para su gusto. Nunca se las arreglaba para permanecer enojado demasiado tiempo. Pero explotar con Even ciertamente era una primera vez para él. Isak siempre internalizaba todo, manteniendo todo embotellado. Y Sí dolía, entonces dolía. Mañana iba a ser un día diferente. Excepto que esta ocasión, Isak no podía. Sentía como que el pecho le ardía, y sentía que estaba por implosionar. Así que dejó salir todo.

Sentía como que Even lo había tocado muy profundo en el alma y se había llevado algo. Así que he bit back. Pero ahora sentado en el escusado, no podía evitar sentirse mal por gritarle cuando lo había alimentado y cuidado.

_Es demasiado malo si simplemente me quiero quedar._

Cuando Isak salió de la ducha, Even no estaba en el apartamento como prometió. Su teléfono se estaba cargado y sus ropas todavía estaban sobre el escritorio. Respondió los 35 mensajes de Markus y revisó su correo por tareas. Rápidamente bajó el teléfono, ya que todavía se sentía deshidratado, cansado, y desorientado. Miró a la cama de Even, la que ahora tenía diferentes sábanas, y pensó en la manera que le acariciaba el rostro cuando despertó en mitad de la tarde.

_Por qué tiene que ser tan gentil._

Isak llegó a la puerta principal un total de cinco veces antes de volver a la cama definitivamente y acurrucarse en las sábanas.

_No quiero dejarte._

Se despertó cerca de medianoche al sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Entró en pánico y cerró los ojos, pretendiendo dormir. Even apagó las luces, segundos después de encenderlas, probablemente después de ver a Isak acurrucado en la cama. Suspiró y el corazón de Isak comenzó a latirle rápido, demasiado rápido, en el pecho.

Escuchó zapatos y ropas caer sobre el piso. Y cuando Even se metió en la cama con él y le pasó los brazos por la espalda, Isak no pudo evitar jadear y tensarse.

—Te quedaste —Even le susurró en el cabello.

Isak no pronunció una palabra. En cambio, se acurrucó más cerca y pasó los brazos por la cintura de Even.

_Sólo quiero que alguien me abrace._

—Sólo quiero que alguien me abrace —finalmente susurró.

Así que Even apretaba el agarre y le jugaba con el cabello.

—Lo siento —dijo Even, por la milésima vez.

Isak le dejó el cuello, y el chico mayor juntó las frentes. El corazón le estaba latiendo incontrolablemente en el pecho y sentía que iba a enloquecer. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Podía sentir la suave respiración de Even contra su mejilla.

Entonces Isak se estiró en la oscuridad y juntó los labios, suave y dudoso, sus brazos todavía alrededor de la cintura de Even, Even que no le correspondió al beso, pero tampoco lo alejó.

Isak le subió la mano al rostro y lo volvió a besar.

—Bésame. Por favor, bésame —suplicó.

—Isak...

—Por favor.

Even le correspondió al beso, los brazos firmemente por la espalda. Lo besó lento y tierno. Lo besaba como si se fuera a romper. Y mientras Isak normalmente le mordería los labios y le jadearía contra la boca, se dejó deleitarse en la ternura.

Y así que se besaron, abrazados en los brazos del otro, Even en calzoncillos e Isak en suéter. Se liaron perezosamente bajo las sábanas por lo que pareció una eternidad, sin dientes, muy poca lengua, sólo labios y manos. Isak se sentía perdido, muy perdido, pero nunca se había sentido tan contento. Sintió mariposas en el estómago y lo dejó pasar, sin presionar, sin restregarse, ni tirar.

_Quiero quedarme así para siempre._

Cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido, Even se alejó y le acarició el rostro. Isak lo volvió a escuchar decir sinsentidos. Pero una cosa lo impresionó antes que la oscuridad llegara.

 _—Me haces querer mejorar —_ Even le susurró contra la piel.

.

Isak se despertó cerca de las 5 de la mañana y Even estaba durmiendo junto a él. Antes no lo había visto dormir, así que se permitió unos minutos de observación y caricia.

 _Él es tan hermoso,_ Isak pensó.

Para las 5:30, Isak estaba fuera de la puerta.

.

Cuando Isak llegó a la octava avenida, ya no podía soportar estar físicamente en el subterráneo. Así que salió, y ordenó un Uber a casa. También recordaba estar en un carro con Even la noche que bebió. _¿Cogimos un Uber desde la estación del subterráneo? ¿Qué diablos?_

Descansó la cabeza sobre la ventana, y pensó en los besos y abrazos.

_Mierda._

.

Cuando llegó a casa cerca de las 7 de la mañana, John estaba ahí en la cocina.

—Oye, ¿dónde estuviste las 2 noches pasadas? Tu amigo Markus vino a buscarte, ayer. Dijo que desapareciste.

—Eh, me puse un poco ebrio y me quedé con un amigo. Nada de lo que preocuparse —dijo Isak.

—Hoy te llamé muchas veces. ¿Por qué no respondías?

—Teléfono muerto. También me dormí todo el día. Lo siento.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que has estado llorando.

—¿Qué? No colega, qué diablos. Es sólo resaca —dijo Isak.

—De acuerdo.

.

Isak llegó a la cama y miró al techo.

_Jódeme._

Sacó el teléfono y escribió un mensaje antes que cambiara de idea.

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

7:07 AM

todavía estoy vistiendo tu ropa. Las lavaré

y te las paso a dejar esta semana

gracias por dejarme dormir

adiós

* * *

 

Pero Even nunca respondió. Isak fue a clase y se puso al día con la tarea y llamó a Markus. Respondió a todos los mensajes y a los grupos de chat de casa.

—¿Dónde estabas, colega? —dijo Jonas.

—Estuve destrozado hace dos noches. Estaba muerto.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

.

Isak no pudo evitar volver y revisar la conversación con Even, y no pudo evitar sentirse herido.

_Joder. Me está volviendo a ignorar. Genial._

Asumió que Even volvió a asustarse después de todos los besos y decidió volver a ignorarlo. Dolía, pero al menos, esta vez, lo sabía.

_Lo que sea._

* * *

 

  **Even Bech Næsheim**

03:15 AM

No eras una fantasía sexual para mi

Cuando lloraste esa mañana me mataste

No puedo explicarlo, pero nunca abandonas mi mente desde esa noche

No sé por qué eres una excepción, pero lo eres

fui codicioso y pensaba que podría tener más

pero no puedo hacerte eso

no volveré a molestarte

Lo prometo

* * *

 

Isak miró fijo al mensaje a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó.

_¿De qué diablos está hablando?_

Pero no pudo hacerse responder. Se sentía demasiado conclusivo, así que lo dejó estar.

.

No supo de Even por varias semanas. Y por mucho que quisiera, tampoco podía escribirle. No había estado en línea en semanas de acuerdo con Messenger. Así que Isak pasó dos horas completas imaginando que podría haber sido secuestrado antes de soltarlo.

.

Isak accedió a ir con Markus a una fiesta hipster en Bushwick, Brooklyn.

—Esas chicas hipster hacen las cosas más raras en la cama, colega.

Markus de alguna manera le recordaba a Magnus en su docilidad y tendencia a decir lo incorrecto. Pero en el fondo, era agradable y confiable. Así que a Isak le agradaba y se lo dijo.

—Me recuerdas a un amigo de casa —dijo.

—Oh, ¿sí? Mentira, soy único.

—Suena algo que él también diría —Isak agregó, provocando—. Ambos están tan desesperados.

Markus lo empujó.

—¿Qué? ¡No estoy desesperado! ¿Qué diablos?

Isak rio—. Y ¿Markus Müller de verdad es tu nombre real? ¿No es algo como el alemán John Smith?

—Vete al diablo, Martin O’hare.

Se rieron y fueron junto a la ‘House of Yes’, las identificaciones falsas en mano.

.

Era una avenida interesante. No era tan grande como Isak lo imaginaba, pero estaba interesantemente dispuesta, con dos pistas de baile principales y una pequeña área exterior.

No le agradaba la música, pero la cerveza era buena. Isak estaba impactado por el número de chicos que se le acercaban.

_¿Qué? En serio. ¿Me veo gay?_

Markus estaba apretado entre dos chicas y un chico en una esquina. E Isak simplemente rio mientras le levantaba un pulgar.

Se dio tiempo para observar y rápidamente que la gente en este lugar no eran la típica de club a la que estaba acostumbrado. Las chicas no calzaban tacones, y los chicos tenían puestos extraños sombreros, y moños, y barbas. Chicas besando chicas y chicos besando chicos, e Isak estaba repentinamente nervioso y desconcertado.

_¿Dónde estamos? ¿Este es un club gay?_

Isak sacó su teléfono y volvió a buscar en el lugar. Nada en la descripción sugería que lo era. Y antes que pudiera leer más, una chica lo cogió y llevó sobre el escenario.

—¡Deja de mirar al maldito teléfono! ¡Vive un poco! —dijo ella con una sonrisa, demasiado amplia para el pequeño rostro.

Isak dio la vuelta y concluyó que la mayoría de personas estaban drogadas. Pero todavía se dejó llevar por la extraña música y extrañas personas. Movía el cuerpo incómodamente, y se cogía de la mano con chicas y chicos, y besó a algunas personas indiferentemente al sexo sin mirarles los rostros.

Era liberador y la poca preocupación que tenía sobre que Markus lo descubriera desapareció cuando lo vio besando a una chica y un chico.

—¡Vaya chico! —pensó Isak.

Así que ingirió más cerveza y se perdió un poco más en la masa de cuerpos que se restregaban y movían. Dejó tener un beso al que quisiera, y nadie se pasó de la raya. Apenas entreabría los labios o era recíproco. En silencio consentía.

Así que él tomaba, y tomaba, y tomaba, con brazos a sus costados, hasta mariposas se le asentaron en la boca del estómago. Una esencia familiar lo embargó, manos familiares le acariciaron las mejillas, labios familiares se presionaron tiernamente contra los suyos, una voz familiar lo sacó de su fantasía.

—Isak. Isak. ¡Isak!

Isak abrió los ojos en pánico puro y saltó hacia atrás.

_Even._

Se veía como una fantasía, un sueño. Vestido todo de blanco, pupilas dilatadas, una sonrisa tan amplía, era cegadora. Se veía destrozado y desaliñado y hermoso.

—Even, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

—Vivo aquí, cariño. Aquí es donde vive toda mi familia. ¡Esta es la House of Yes!

Even estaba claramente más revuelto de lo que él estaba, así que Isak lo llevó del brazo a la sección exterior del lugar.

—Even, ¿Estás bien? ¡Te ves completamente fuera de sí!

El chico mayor no le respondió la pregunta. En cambio, lo estrechó en brazos.

—¡Te extrañé demasiado! Creo que por fin estoy muriendo, Isak —dijo.

Isak no podía entender nada de lo que decía. Y siempre que intentaba romper el abrazo, Even lo sostenía más cerca.

—Even, simplemente permíteme mirarte un segundo.

—No quiero que me mires —le dijo Even contra la curva del cuello.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que me veas así.

Even era incoherente y no tenía sentido. Así que Isak lo empujó más fuerte y lo presionó contra la pared.

—¿Qué diablos te tomaste, Even?

La cabeza del chico mayor estaba baja y miraba al piso.

—Mierda. No lo sé. Supongo que estoy naturalmente jodido —dijo.

Isak le levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos. Las pupilas estaban anormalmente dilatadas y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

_Mierda. ¿Debería sacarlo de aquí?_

—Even, voy por algo de agua. Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. No quiero quedarme solito, por favor —se sujetó del brazo de Isak con ambas manos—. Por favor, no me dejes. Todo el mundo me deja, joder.

Isak sentía que estaba teniendo una experiencia extracorporal

_¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Este es el mismo chico por el que he estado suspirando durante meses?_

—Even, no me voy. ¿De qué estás hablando? Nade te está dejando, joder. Alejas a todo mundo. ¡Eres tú! —Isak dijo.

Even se dejó resbalar por la pared y se sentó en el piso, la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—Tenías razón, Isak.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

Isak se arrodilló frente a él y le apartó el húmedo cabello de la frente, de la misma manera que Even había hecho por él hace varias semanas.

Entonces el chico mayor lo cogió gentilmente las muñecas, frotándole el pulgar sobre el errático pulso. Luego con lágrimas en los ojos, finalmente habló.

—Estoy jodido de la cabeza, Isak. Y nadie me amará jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> *Nota: The House of Yes es un lugar ASOMBROSO y la gente que va a ahí es ASOMBROSA. Eso simplemente, me grita Even. Lol tenía que hacerlo.  
> .  
> Lo siento. Publicar esto me pone muy nerviosa porque esta es esencialmente la premisa de este fic. Even está en un lugar muy, muy malo. Vive peligrosamente y no se cuida en absoluto. Simplemente acepta lo que viene. Igual que Isak. Si duele, entonces que duela. No importa. Mañana es otro día.  
> En este universo, ambos están jodidos, pero Isak tendrá que trabajar mucho más para salvar a Even. Y en el proceso, también se salvará a sí mismo. Porque Isak es una persona muy, muy bondadosa y madura.  
> No lo sé. Estoy cansada y emocional lol.  
> DESPUÉS DE ESTO ESPEREN COSAS FELICES. adiós los quiero <3  
> .  
> ¿Qué les parece? Destrozarme.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	5. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de añoranza y algo de amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Hola <3

**Brooklyn Heights Promenade, Brooklyn. Abril**

_—_ _Nunca habría dormido contigo en la primera noche._

.

La música era demasiado fuerte y la cerveza comenzaba a llegarle a la cabeza de Isak. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, intentando calmar y tranquilizar a un histérico Even.

El chico mayor era un desastre. Era incoherente. No tenía sentido. Pero si Isak estaba seguro de una cosa, es que Even estaba herido. Había acogido las palabras de Isak en la cocina y las retorció y las volvió algo feo, y nadie lo iba a convencer de que era la absoluta verdad.

_—Nadie me amará, jamás._

_—Even, ¿de qué estás hablando?_

_—Soy un maldito desastre. Un maldito desastre._

Isak sentía que estaba en un programa de televisión mal escrito. Sentía que era el final de un episodio y que música épica sonaba en el fondo. Pero no era así. Isak no tenía una semana para tener una solución. Diablos, ni siquiera tuvo un minuto ya que la gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor de ellos.

Así que se puso de pie, arregló su expresión, y levantó a Even del piso con toda la fuerza que tenía. Le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, y procedió a llevarlo fuera del local.

Even naturalmente se apoyó en él, besándole la mejilla sin pensar, la sien, el cabello, todo lo que pudiera alcanzar.

—Te extrañé demasiado.

E Isak no intentó detenerlo. Sabía que Even estaba delirando y que no podía llegar a él.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, Isak recordó a Markus y sacó su teléfono. Pero antes que pudiera enviarle un mensaje, el chico alemán salió por la puerta.

—¡Isak! ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Acabo de verte sacar a este chico afuera. ¿Quién es este? Mierda, ¿está bien? —Markus dijo, rápidamente dándose cuenta lo mal que Even lucía.

—Eh, sí. Este es, Eh, un amigo mío. Me acabo de encontrar con él y la está pasando muy mal, así que lo voy a llevar a casa —dijo Isak, intentando esconder el hecho de estar mortificado.

—Colega, este amigo tuyo te está besando el rostro —dijo Markus.

—Eh, lo sé. A veces lo hace. ¿Está bien si me voy? Even vive en Williamsburg, así que lo iré a dejar, pero no creo que volviera. ¿Está bien? —Isak dijo, jadeando cada vez que los besos de Even se le acercaba demasiado a la boca.

—Eh, claro colega. Qué diablos, se ve tan fuera de sí. ¿Qué se tomó?

—Yo, no sé. Eh, joder —Isak no pudo evitar gritar cuando Even le mordió la oreja—. Ahora me voy a ir. Adiós Markus.

Even no dejaría de tocarlo y estaba completamente indiferente a su voz y súplicas.

Isak comenzó a entra en pánico. No podía llevarlo en el subterráneo, y tampoco podían caminar. Así que sacó el teléfono y les ordenó un Uber pool. Había renunciado a Uber después de ese viaje que le costó tres almuerzos, pero únicamente le costó cerca de 6 dólares así que no se sentía demasiado mal.

Even no dejó de acariciarle el rostro y besarle la barbilla durante todo el viaje. E Isak se sintió terrible por estar excitado bajo tales circunstancias. Pero cuando lo pensó, no había dormido con nadie desde Even, meses antes. Y su cuerpo no podía evitar responder al del otro chico.

Isak extendió la mano, sujetó las muñecas de Even, e intentó metérselas entre sus rodillas. Y cuando no probó ser muy fructífero, cogió la barbilla de Even con una mano y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Even, mírame. Mírame. Oye, ¿puedes oírme?

—Isak, te extrañé cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

Isak se rindió justo a tiempo al alcanzar la calle de Even. Le buscó en los bolsillos las llaves y suspiró de alivio cuando las encontró. Probó diferentes llaves dos veces antes de contar la correcta, con Even presionado a su costado todavía intentando acariciarlo, al borde de perder el conocimiento. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Isak volvió a juguetear con las llaves, pero por suerte alguien abrió la puerta.

—¡Mierda! ¡Sophie! ¡Even vuelve a estar mal! —gritó el chico que abrió la puerta.

—Eh, hola. Lo encontré en Bushwick. Yo, no sé lo que tomó o lo que le ocurre. Vine tan pronto como pude —Isak estaba tartamudeando, difícilmente respirando.

—Está bien chico. Nosotros nos encargamos de esto todo el tiempo. —Entonces llevó al interior del apartamento a un empalagoso Even y hacia la recamara.

Isak no quería soltarlo, así que no lo hizo. Ayudó a mover a Even a la cama.

—¿De nuevo? ¿De verdad está intentando que lo maten o qué? Por el amor de Dios —suspiró una chica en la puerta.

Isak asumió que eran los compañeros de piso.

—Soy Sophie y este es Emmanuel. Vivimos con Even —dijo la chica—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Isak se quedó mirando a ambos. La chica era alta y delgada, tenía largo cabello negro y flequillo, y parecía parte de un video musical independiente. El chico era alto y robusto. Lucía una barba hipster y muy molesto.

—Yo soy, eh, ¡Isak! Un gusto conocerlos.

—¿Isak? ¿Eres el chico por el que se ha estado obsesionando? Mierda, ¿qué es esto? —Entonces Sophie suspiró y salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —Isak estaba confundido.

—Este pobre desgraciado —suspiró Emmanuel.

Isak intentaba que Even se recostara, pero Sophie volvió a entrar a la habitación y mejor se lo llevó al baño.

—Hay que hacerlo vomitar —ella dijo.

Isak no entendía lo que estaba pasando y la respiración simplemente no se le normalizaba.

—Deberías irte. Nosotros nos encargamos. Aunque, es bueno que lo trajeras —dijo el hombre alto.

Pero Isak no quería irse. No quería dejarlo. Sabía que virtualmente no le debía nada a Even, pero él lo había cuidado cuando no necesitaba que hacerlo.

Isak sabía que era una persona bastante egoísta, pero cuando se trataba de Even, por alguna razón no terminaba de decidirse, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—¡Me quedaré! Quiero quedarme. ¿Puedo? —Isak preguntó.

—Eh. ¿Estás seguro? Puede ponerse bastante feo —dijo Emmanuel.

—No me importa.

—De acuerdo.

.

Cuando Sophie trajo a Even de nuevo a la recámara, se veía pequeño y destrozado y cansado. El corazón de Isak no pudo evitar apretarse. No se veía en absoluto como el misterioso chico mágico que lo había destrozados hace unos meses. E Isak sólo quería envolverlo en sus brazos.

Así que lo hizo, toda la noche. Lo abrazó toda la noche, exactamente de la misma manera que Even hizo por él. Lo puso en su pecho y le pasó los brazos por la espalda.

—Por favor no me dejes —Even susurró en el silencio de la noche.

—No te dejaré.

.

Cuando Isak despertó, Even todavía estaba durmiendo, todavía aferrándosele a la playera. Así que Isak se quedó mirando.

_¿Por qué me importas tanto?_

Miraba y acariciaba, muy dubitativos al principio. Luego pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Even y tranquilizó. Lo observó dormir hasta que las respiraciones se sincronizaron. Le delineó el rostro con los dedos, memorizando cada curva. Cada que Even se movía en el suelo y se apoyó en la caricia, Isak sentía el corazón latirle más rápido. No podía evitarlo.

_¿Qué es lo que tienes?_

Así que acercó más a Even y durmió por unas horas más.

Alrededor de las 11 de la mañana su teléfono timbró.

* * *

 

**Markus Müller**

11:02 AM

COLEGA

COLEGA WTF

¿¿¿ERES LA DEIDAD NORYWGA DEM SEXO???

¡¡¡ESE CHICO!!!

¡¡¡¡¡ÉL ES EL CHIC DE FACEBOOK!!!!!

¿¿¿ERES GAY???

* * *

 

Isak bloqueó el teléfono y suspiró. _Carajo._

Pero cerca de las 2 de la tarde el teléfono volvió a comentarle a timbrara.

 

* * *

 

**Markus Müller**

1:52 PM

Por cierto, no me importa. Simplemente es gracioso lol

Eres tan escurridizo wtf??

por eso dejaste a kelly?

además, ese chico una vez me pidió tu teléfono y le dijo algo como NAH LE GUSTA La VAAGIINAA

como sea, tuve un malDITO TRÍO ANOCHE lmfaoo

vamos por unos tacos esta noche y te lo contaré lol

* * *

 

Isak no pudo evitar sonreír ante el mensaje, pero no respondió.

Cuando se levantó para usar el servicio, Emmanuel estaba en la cocina.

—De verdad te quedaste, eh —dijo.

—Eh. Hola. Sí. No lo sé. Él no despertará.

—Sí, no despertará al menos antes de la próxima semana. Deberías irte si tienes cosas que hacer.

—¿La próxima semana? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se tomó? —Isak preguntó.

—Pregunta difícil, chico. Tendrías que preguntárselo a él. En serio, vete a casa.

Así lo hizo Isak. Se sentó al lado de Even y le corrió la mano por el cabello una vez más.

_No fue mi intención herirte así._

Y ya que no estaba seguro si volvería a ver a Even, se inclinó y le presionó un suave beso en los labios.

_Adiós._

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

15:15 PM

Hola Even

Espero te sientas mejor

Sólo quiero que sepas que no era en serio lo que dije en la cocina

Por favor no te lo tomes a pecho

Cuídate

* * *

 

Isak retomó su vida, trabajaba en la librería, y hacia su tarea. Pero de vez en cuando, no podía evitar pensar en Even. Así que le enviaba más mensajes y continuaba sin recibir respuestas.

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

11:15 AM

Hola Even

Sólo quiero saber si estás bien

Escríbeme si quieres hablar

O algo

* * *

 

Cuando Markus apareció en el lugar de trabajo, los ojos de Isak se abrieron como platos. _Mierda._

—En serio colega, ¿me vas a evitar por el resto del año? —dijo el chico alemán.

—No te estoy evitando.

—¡Sí, me evitas! Como sea, ¿cómo está ese chico? Se veía mal.

—Creo que está bien. No lo sé. Lo lleve a casa y sus compañeros de casa lo recibieron —dijo Isak.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay entre ustedes? —preguntó Markus, muy despreocupadamente.

Isak consideró sus opciones. No había razón alguna para continuar negando y escondiendo. Y Markus parecía más abierto de mente de lo que pensaba.

—Eh, no lo sé. Tuvimos seco en enero. Y seguimos encontrándonos, supongo —dijo Isak sin levantar la mirada.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Markus estaba intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Isak.

—¡Carajo! ¡No puedo creer que me dejarás pensar que había alguna deidad noruega del sexo caminando por la facultad! ¿Qué clase de mal amigo eres?

—Bueno, es prácticamente verdad. De hecho, soy una deidad noruega del sexo —dijo Isak, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se rieron y Markus esperó a que acabara el turno para que pudieran ir por tacos. Markus le contó sobre el trío con una chica y otro chico, y luego le dijo que dio el número de Isak a un chico.

—Te voy a matar, maldición.

—Relájate. Era súper amable y estaba embelesado de ti. Además, eso te ganas por mentirme a la cara.

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

08:04 PM

Esto me hace pensar en ti

lol

* * *

 

Isak aceptó verse con el chico que Markus lo lio. Adrian tenía diecinueve años y apenas si le alcanzaba el hombro. También era tímido, y no podía dejar de divagar sobre el Macchiato de caramelo. Isak estaba agobiado.

_Qué diablos es esto._

—Eh, sé que esto es incómodo. Pero por es que eres lindo, así que me lancé —dijo Adrian.

—Está, eh, está bien. Gracias.

Adrian era lindo, muy lindo. Tenía ojos verdes y cabello oscuro y vestía una camisa. Pero la cuestión fue que no era el tipo de Isak en absoluto. E Isak ni siquiera sabía que tenía un tipo.

—Esto es realmente incómodo, pero siento que estás decepcionado —dijo Adrian.

—Oye, no, no, no digas eso. Eres, eh, eres muy lindo —dijo Isak, ruborizándose ante sus propias palabras. Nunca había hecho un cumplido a otro chico.

—Gracias. Pero supongo que no estás interesado.

—Uhm lo siento. Sólo que. Tengo algo con esta otra persona.

—¡Está bien! —dijo Adrian, con demasiado entusiasmo.

Isak se sintió mal. Adrian le recordaba a sí mismo, de alguna manera.

—Pero ¿podemos bajarnos la calentura, alguna vez? ¿Qué piensas? —dijo el chico.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Podemos ser amigos o lo que sea. Siento que necesitas un amigo.

Y así es como Isak acabó viendo Grease y algunos otros “clásicos que ver antes de morir” en casa de Adrian, justo antes que el otro chico bajó a su entrepierna.

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

11:04 PM

Hola

Con respecto a tu ofrecimiento de hace un tiempo

Podemos ser amigos

Me refiero a que ambos somos noruegos

Así que

Eh como sea

* * *

 

—Y, ¿qué hay contigo? —dijo Jonas en Skype.

—Eh, no mucho. Lo usual, ¿tú?

—Deberías responder en la conversación grupal, colega. Mahdi se está comenzando a enojar contigo.

—Sí, lo haré. Pero, eh, Jonas. Tengo una pregunta —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo se requiere para recuperarse de una mala viaje? Me refiero a drogas y eso.

—¡Isak! ¿Ahora consumes drogas? ¿Qué diablos?

—No, no. No soy yo. No. Eh. Sólo este chico, Even. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Oh. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me topé con él en una fiesta y estaba muy mal. Luego me di cuenta de que podría ser un drogadicto. No lo sé. Sus compañeros de casa lo hicieron ver así —dijo Isak.

—Mierda. Eso está jodido. Pero, eh no lo sé. Únicamente fumo marihuana, Isak.

—Eso lo sé. Sólo estaba preguntando.

—Isak, si son drogas, creo que deberías mantenerte alejado. Únicamente estás allá por un año —dijo Jonas.

—Eh, lo sé. Lo sé. Sólo me preguntaba si él iba a estar bien.

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

17:22 PM

Lol

por cierto, trabajo en la librería de la escuela la mayoría de días

Pero estoy libre si quieres hablar

O algo

* * *

 

—Entonces, cuéntame sobre este chico del que estás enamorado —dijo Adrian donde estaba recostado sobre la cama de Isak.

—no estoy enamorado, qué diablos.

—Sí, como sea. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Isak miró fijo al techo.

—Eh. Tuvimos algo de una noche hace meses, y me hirió demasiado. Pero me vino a buscar como un mes después. Y luego me volvió a herir, pero luego me cuidó. Y nos enrollamos una noche. Y la última vez que lo vi, básicamente estaba delirando y colocado en drogas. No lo sé.

—Me suena a sentimientos. ¿Te folló así de bien? —Adrian preguntó despreocupadamente.

—¡Cierra la boca, qué diablos! ¡Y no tengo sentimientos por él, joder! Simplemente. También es noruego, así que no sé.

—Hm. Entonces, ¿estás siendo patriótico? Eso es lamentable, Isak.

Isak se reposicionó de manera que estaba mirando a Adrian.

—Dice bien mi nombre, sabes. Me llama Isak, no Isaac.

—Ay.

—Además, no lo sé. Es muy amable. Uf, carajo. ¿Por qué estoy hablando sobre él?

Adrian se puso de pie y se le puso sobre los pantalones.

—Me suena a que estás suspirando. Te veo la próxima, chico lindo.

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

21:22 PM

Te extraño

* * *

 

_Maldición, estoy suspirando._

.

Cuando Isak llegó al trabajo esa tarde cinco minutos antes de su turno, ya había planeado el resto del día en su cabeza. Iba a trabajar por dos horas, luego fue con Markus para algo de FIFA, luego fue con Adrian para ver el resto de Stranger Things en sus calzoncillos. Iba a revisar su teléfono cada diez minutos y eventualmente enviar otra imagen de perro a Even que ni siquiera era graciosa. Luego iba a lamentarse y forzarse a dormir.

Así que cuando vio una gigantesca bola de rayos de sol inclinada sobre el librero, la mente se le quedó en blanco.

—¡¿Even?!

—¡Hola! —dijo Even, sonriendo como mil soles.

—¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Isak simplemente se paró por la puerta.

—Finalmente entré a Facebook y vi tus mensajes, así que decidí pasarme.

—Podrías simplemente haber respondido.

—Pero eso no es romántico —dijo Even, sonriendo tan ampliamente, no podía verle los ojos.

Isak se sintió débil en las rodillas y quería abrazarlo.

Así que lo hizo. Caminó hacia él y le lanzó sus brazos a los hombros.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien —le susurró en el cabello, cerrando los ojos, respirándolo.

Even eventualmente lo abrazó, pasándole los brazos dubitativamente por la cintura dubitativamente al principio. Pero luego casi le le sacó el aire de los pulmones a Isak.

—Joder. También te extrañé —dijo Even.

Cuando se apartaron, Even ya no estaba sonriendo.

—Lamento lo de esa noche. Emmanuel me dijo que te quedaste al siguiente día. No tenías que hacerlo —dijo.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Even lo miró con ojos ensanchados y tristes ojos. _Por qué está tan jodidamente triste._

—Estabas preocupado por mí —Even repitió—. ¿Por qué? Creía que me odiabas.

Isak lo miró largo y tendido y pensó cuidadosamente su respuesta.

—Uhm. Aparentemente, me encariño cuando alguien me folla bien —dijo Isak, el rostro ruborizado.

No podía creer que realmente lo dijo, pero Even ahora estaba combatiendo una sonrisa, así que _qué diablos._

—Oh Dios, Isak. Estamos en tu trabajo —dijo Even finalmente mostrando una sonrisa, e Isak correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Eso te hace sonreír. Bien. Además, nadie aquí entiende noruego. No te preocupes.

Even se vio atónito.

—Yo, eh. No sé lo que decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. ¿Cómo has estado, Even?

—Estoy bien. Mejor. Quiero decir, han sido dos semanas. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Estoy bien. Ahora tengo un amigo de verdad y follamigo. Digo, en realidad no tenemos sexo, pero como sea. Él es agradable —dijo Isak, sin mirar a Even.

Even se tensó, pero rápidamente dibujó otra sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eh. Bien por ti. Los follamigos están bien, supongo. Uhm. De hecho, estoy aquí para aceptar tu oferta.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero ser tu amigo, Isak. Diablos, incluso seré tu mejor amigo.

—Dudo que puedas vencer a Jonas —dijo Isak.

—¿Jonas? ¿Quién? ¿Qué? —Even se burló—. Soy muy competitivo, Isak. Podría sorprenderte.

.

Even se quedó por dos horas, tirado sobre el piso en uno de los pasillos, leyendo un enorme libro de antropología.

Cuando Isak acabó, caminaron a hacía un lugar cercano de sushi y ordenaron dos casas de Bento.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a decir lo que te metiste esa noche? Los amigos se cuentan cosas —dijo Isak casualmente, antes de engullirse otra pieza de rollo California en la boca.

—No lo recuerdo. Estaba mal —dijo Even.

—¿Dónde estuviste estas dos semanas pasadas?

—En cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba deprimido —dijo Even, muy casualmente.

—Eh. De acuerdo —Isak no pudo evitar levantar la vista de la comida.

—Aunque, ahora estoy mejor. Esta semana es una nena, creo.

.

No volvieron a hablar de esa noche. En cambio, Even lo llevó a la estación del subterráneo y anunció que iba a Dumbo en Brooklyn.

—¿Qué diablos, Even? Está a una hora de distancia.

—¿Y qué? Es una hermosa mañana. Los edificios del centro probablemente lucen hermosos esta noche —dijo Even.

—Va a estar repleto de turistas, uf. No te tenía como del tipo cursi, Even.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Soy el chico más romántico en el mundo! **Romance es mi segundo nombre**. Te lo mostraré.

—Pensaba que ibas a ser mi amigo —dijo Isak.

—Sí, un amigo que a veces te hace caminar por el Brooklyn Heights Promenade.

.

Even tenía razón. Era una hermosa noche y los edificios lucían hermosos. Isak estaba avergonzado porque se dio cuenta que nunca había estado en Dumbo. Apenas había llegado a la mitad del puente de Brooklyn antes de volver a Manhattan.

—Error de novato —dijo Even—. Todo mundo sabe que comienzas a caminar desde el lado de Brooklyn. De esa manera caminas hacia el horizonte y no tienes que girarte para tomar fotos.

—No quiero tomar malditas fotos —dijo Isak.

—No te tenía como del tipo gruñón —dijo Even, provocando, una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Isak se detuvo y se burló.

—¿Gruñón? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? Aparte, ¿qué sabes realmente sobre mí, Even?

El chico mayor se giró para encararlo, luego se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Sé que piensas que te follé bien.

El rostro de Isak se ruborizó y empujó el pecho de Even.

—Jódete. Sabía que lo usarías en mi contra. Sólo lo dije porque sabía que te haría sonreír. Aparte, estás fallando en esto de ser amigos.

Pero Even estaba demasiado ocupado riendo, viéndose como el _bendito_ sol. E Isak estaba cansado de las mariposas en su estómago.

_No tengo sentimientos por este chico._

.

Caminaron en silencio a lo largo del paseo marino mientras familias y parejas se tomaban fotografías y autorretratos. Isak seguía robando miradas mientras Even simplemente lo miraba todo el tiempo, sonriendo.

—Even.

—¿Hm?

—¿Eres un drogadicto?

—¿Qué diablos? ¿No?

—De acuerdo. Bien —Isak suspiró de alivio.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente. Estabas muy extraño esa noche.  Cuando lo pienso, la noche que me fui contigo la primera vez, también estabas algo extraño. Pensaba que simplemente eras así, pero a veces te ves tan triste. No lo sé.

—Isak —Even dejó de caminar y se inclinó sobre la barandilla.

—¿Sí?

—No estaba drogado esa noche —Even dijo antes de girarse para ver a Isak—. Pero tampoco era yo mismo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Isak.

—Sabes, desearía haberte conocido en una noche diferente.

—¿Por qué?

Even cogió la mano de Isak y le frotó el pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

_No tengo sentimientos por este chico._

—Nunca habría dormido contigo en la primera noche. Estabas demasiado vulnerable —dijo Even.

Isak sólo lo miró fijo con ojos bien abiertos, su corazón latiéndole rápido y fuerte en el pecho.

—Eh, ¿qué diablos? —Isak se las arregló para decir.

_No tengo malditos sentimientos por él._

—Me habría tomado mi tiempo. Habría conseguido tu teléfono e intentado seducirte con mis memes. Por cierto, algunas de las cosas que me enviaste era simplemente horrible —Even _bromeó._

Él bromeó, pero el pulso de Isak no estaba bajando y su respiración dificultándose por segundo.

—Eh, de acuerdo —respondió, ruborizado y confundido.

—Relájate, Isak. No estoy ligando contigo. Sólo seré tu amigo, como sugeriste. Lo prometo —dijo Even.

_Pero._

—Te mostraré el New York real, Isak. Te mostraré Brooklyn. Te mostraré Queens. Te mostraré el East Village. Te encantará. Hay una lista de correo a la que tienes que suscribirte. Es lo tremendamente mejor. Se llama ‘sinsentido nyc’, y siempre te dice a dónde ir. Y hay aplicaciones y cosas que te dicen algo interesante está ocurriendo. Y oh mierda, Nitehawk cinema, ¡tenemos que ir! Creo que están proyectando películas de Hitchcock esta semana. No sé si te gusta, pero el cine es el más genial. Puedes ordenar cerveza y comida y café. Oh, qué más, uhm —Even finalmente pausó—. Isak, ¿estás bien?

Pero Isak no están bien. No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de sí, pero sabía que no quería ser amigo de Even. Sabía que la vista era espectacular, y que era una agradable noche de abril, y que Even se veía apuesto, y que quería besarlo.

Quería besarlo, y ni siquiera de manera sexual. Sólo quería sentirlo, e inhalarlo, y decirle que, de alguna manera, nunca había sido tan íntimo como cuando estaba con él. Quería decirle que estaba preparado para sentir cosas, preparado para disfrutar esa intimidad que había anhelado toda su vida, pero estaba tan temeroso de tener.

Even lo había herido tan profundamente, pero además alguna manera también le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba buscando intimidad y consuelo en todos los lugares equivocados. Even era un alma herida e Isak probablemente debió haber huido tan pronto como pudiera la noche que lo encontró en ese lugar. Pero no quería. Simplemente no quería.

Isak no sabía un _carajo_ , pero estaba seguro de una cosa: nunca se había sentido así.

—Nunca me he sentido así —balbuceó bajo la intensa mirada de Even.

—¿Qué?

—¡Even, no sé qué hacer, maldición! —Isak casi gritó, aferrándose a la camisa de Even.

El chico mayor lo miró afectuosamente, de la misma manera que cuando despertó en la cama. E Isak simplemente le mantuvo la mirada, con labios entreabiertos y un corazón lleno de esperanza.

Así que cuando la mano de Even le rozó la mejilla y luego la barbilla, Isak cerró los ojos. Y cuando Even se inclinó y podía sentirlo respirarle contra la mejilla, Isak acabó con la distancia entre ellos y junto los labios de ambos.

_Muy bien. Tengo sentimientos por este chico._

Sentía como fuegos artificiales en la parte posterior de su mente, igual que un volcán en erupción en la boca de su estómago. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Even y le permitió presionarlo contra la barandilla. Se besaron de la misma manera que lo habían hecho en la cama de Even cuando Isak se lo había suplicado, lento y profundo y personal. La sangre estaba corriendo al rostro de Isak y sentía que estaba flotando.

Una vez más, sentía que estaban en un programa de televisión. Era el final del episodio, música épica se reproducía en el fondo, y una toma panorámica de ellos con el horizonte de New York como un trasfondo se estaba filmando. Se deleitaba. Entreabrió los labios y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Even y disfrutó de cada segundo.

_No me importa, joder._

Cuando eventualmente se separaron, arruinados y despeinados con pesar en el pecho y labios hinchados, simplemente miraron en los ojos del otro.

—Yo. Pensaba que querías fuéramos amigos —dijo Even.

—Sí —Isak lo volvió a besar—. Amigos que a veces hacen cosas románticas y se besan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> De acuerdo. Acabo de dar una caminata por el paseo marítimo de Brooklyn Heights y estaba helando. Pero como sea. Gracias por el continuo apoyo <3  
> Si este capítulo te hizo sentir algo, comenta.  
> Sí me odias, también comenta jaja.  
> \--  
> ¿Qué piensan de la tendencia de Isak de simplemente disculparlo todo cuando se trata de Even?  
> ¿Qué piensan de mí chico, Markus? LOL. Honestamente me basé en una persona que conozco y en Magnus <3\. Intentando hacerlo simplemente tan único.  
> ¿Qué piensan de todo este calvario de amigos?  
> ¿Creen que Even está mejor?  
> Honestamente, ¿qué tan malos son esos memes de perro?  
> \--  
> Los quiero <33
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por los comentarios.


	6. Problema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt er love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Un poco tarde con éste, jaja. La entrevista de Henrik me distrajo. ups.

**Washington Square Park, Manhattan. Mayo**

_—Soy bipolar._

* * *

 

**Adrian**

(8:15 PM) ¿dónde estás?

(8:20 PM) he estado esperando por años, ¿no vienes?

(8:33 PM) ¿¿¿¿me PLANTASTE????

(9:12 PM) lo siento

(9:12 PM) estoy tomando té de burbuja

(9:12) wtf isak

(9:12) estoy con Even

(9:13 PM) :O

(9:13 PM) ???? fkldfkdkl ¡CABRÓN!

(9:14 PM) jódete, caray

(9:17 PM) pero, más vale te sientes en ese pene

(9:17 PM) últimamente estás muy gruñón

(9:18 PM) wtf???

(9:18 PM) adiós

* * *

 

—Amigos que hacen cosas románticas y a veces se besan.

Isak ni siquiera creía sus propias palabras. Pero los ojos de Even estaban brillando y los labios estaban rosas e hinchados y justo ahí, entonces _qué diablos_. Habría dicho cualquier cosa para volver a besarlo. Y así lo hizo.

Le pasó las manos por el cabello una vez más antes de dejarlas ahí, acunándole la cabeza y atrayéndolo para un no-muy-amigable beso desesperado. Even le gruñía contra los labios y las rodillas de Isak casi se vencieron.

_Joder. Maldita sea. Mierda._

El chico más alto pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura y atrayéndolo más cerca, casi levantándolo del piso.

Isak aceptó lo que podía conseguir. Había estado queriendo besarlo por tanto tiempo, que todo se sentía como otro sueño. Isak no sabía cuándo lo volvería a tener cerca, así que dio todo de sí. Le metió la lengua y permitió a Even tomar, tomar, y tomar.

Se besaron hasta que la espalda de Isak se adormeció de estar presionado contra la barandilla. Se besaron hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de tirar del cabello de Even. Se besaron hasta que Isak no pudo evitar gemir el nombre—. Even, Even, Even —a cada movimiento de la lengua.

—Mierda, cariño.

Even se alejó de los labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, como si no estuvieran en público en una de las atracciones más densamente poblada de New York City.

_Caería de rodillas Justo aquí. Haría cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa._

—Even —Isak le tiró más fuerte del cabello, y Even finalmente lo miró.

Probablemente era la situación más extraña en la que Isak jamás había estado. Ahí estaba, más que excitado, presionado contra la barandilla del paseo marino de Brooklyn Heights, pensando en caerse de rodillas frente a su más reciente ‘amigo’, completamente falto de respiración y sin contacto con la realidad.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me haces? —Even susurró, juntando las frentes de ambos.

Isak cerró sus ojos y lo inhaló. Las narices se tocaron e Isak sentía que había fuego dentro de él.

—Nunca me he sentido así —Isak repitió, los ojos todavía cerrados.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos más, sin hablar, sin abrir los ojos, sólo exhalando y exhalando la respiración igualada.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —Isak susurró.

—Ahora. Ahora, vamos por algo de té de burbujas.

.

Hablaban lado a lado caminando hacia Vivi Bubble Tea en la calle Court y el rostro de Isak permaneció ruborizado todo el tiempo.

—Eh, entonces ¿qué es té de burbujas? —preguntó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Even se burló—. ¿En serio, Isak?

—Eh, sí. ¿Por qué?

—Oh Dios. Hay demasiado por enseñarte, ¡demasiado! ¿Dónde comes, Isak?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando comes fuera de casa, ¿a dónde vas? —dijo Even.

—No lo sé. Wendy’s o Taco Bell o algo.

Even lo miró con incredulidad.

—Esto es inaceptable. Estamos en New York City. Hay mucha comida que degustar. ¡Esto debería ser un crimen!

.

Pidieron té de burbujas e Isak lo odió.

—No me gusta esto.

—Quizás algo está mal con tus papilas gustativas. Me refiero a que sí comes en Taco Bell así que —Even provocó, e Isak rodó los ojos.

El chico mayor rio luego le pidió volverlo a hacer.

—¿Qué?

—Vuelve a rodar los ojos. Es lindo —dijo Even.

—Eres muy extraño —dijo Isak, por fin levantando la cabeza del teléfono.

Even lo miró con expresión curiosa, e Isak de alguna manera se sintió como si tuviera que explicarse.

—Eh, estoy escribiendo a Adrian. Olvidé que se suponía fuera a su casa.

—Oh, correcto. Adrian. Él es. Eh. ¿Tu amigo? —la voz de Even era dudosa, cuidadosa.

—Sí. Él solía estar enamorado de mí, pero ahora me llama ‘carbón’ —Isak rio, pero Even no.

—Suena agradable —dijo.

—Eh, sí. Me refiero a que me hace ver malos musicales para ‘educarme’. Además, piensa que estoy enamorado de ti, y creo que a él le gusta mi amigo Mahdi, una vez estábamos hablando por Skype y Adrian enloqueció, literalmente. Fue tan gracioso. —Pero entonces, Isak pausó.

_Joder. Joder. Joder joder. Demasiada información. Mierda._

Cuando vio a Even, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios ya no estaban alrededor de la pajita.

—Mierda —dijo Isak.

Even simplemente seguía mirándolo con una expresión estupefacta.

_Di algo._

—No entres en pánico. No estoy en una relación. No de esa manera. Jaja. Adrian simplemente está loco. Y, eh, aparte, ahora tú y yo somos amigos.

_De qué diablos estás hablando._

—No te preocupes, Isak. No estoy entrando en pánico y sé que no estás enamorado de mi —dijo Even, repentinamente esbozando una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo.

.

Caminaron a la estación Borough Hall en un incómodo silencio.

—Isak, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana?

—Tengo clases en la tarde y trabajo a las 3. ¿Por qué?

—Hay una buena exhibición en la calle 11era. Quería ir después de clase. Comienza a las 7. ¿Qué te parece?

—Caray, ¿de verdad vas a clase? —en cambió, Isak bromeó.

—¿Quién crees que soy? —Even se burló.

—No lo sé. Un chico de 22 viviendo del dinero de papi.

—Antes que nada, ahora tengo 23. Mi cumpleaños fue en febrero. Segundo, no vivo del dinero de mi papá, a menos que te refieras a un Sugar Daddy1 de verdad lo que ahora mismo sería algo agradable.

Los ojos de Isak se abrieron como platos.

—¡Eres tremendamente raro, Even!

—Te encanta.

.

Isak acabó uniéndose a Even para la extraña exhibición. De hecho, corrió a la estación del subterráneo cuando salió del trabajo lo que fue bastante vergonzoso, pero no quería llegar tarde.

La exhibición se llamaba Millennials, e Isak no entendía un _carajo_.

—¿Qué diablos es esto, Even? Son como personas normales vistiendo cosas raras.

—Eso es tan grosero, Isak. Se llama un acto de montaje. Y estas personas repiten los mismos movimientos por 40 minutos. Es mucho trabajo —dijo Even.

—Como sea. Ni siquiera entienden noruego —dijo Isak, rodando los ojos—. Aunque, en serio estoy alucinando completamente. Esto es raro. Creo que ese tipo que viste la caja de pizza me está mirando.

Even lo miró, sonrió, luego le pasó el pulgar sobre el cuello.

—Debe ser porque eres lindo.

Isak lo empujó, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

—Eres tan molesto, Even. Los amigos no bromean así.

—Pero no estoy bromeando.

.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo tanto? —dijo Jonas.

—No estoy sonriendo. ¿De qué estás hablando? —Isak se burló.

—Isak, colega, estás sonriendo demasiado, es tremendamente vergonzoso. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —dijo Isak.

—Voy a finalizar esta conversación por Skype.

—Puf, bien. Eh. ¿Recuerdas a Even?

—¡Isak, colega!

.

Isak vio a Even todos los días de esa semana. Fueron a Astoria y una noche tuvieron comida griega en Taverna Kyclades.

Cuando Isak se echó Gigantes encima, Even rio con tanta vida que la sintió en los huesos. Así que cuando Even extendió el brazo para limpiarle un poco del rostro, prolongando bastante tiempo por los labios, el corazón de Isak dio un vuelco.

Even luego pagó por ambos, e Isak lo cogió de la mano todo el camino de regreso a la estación del subterráneo.

—A veces, los amigos se cogen de las manos —dijo Isak, el rostro ruborizado, el corazón palpitándole en los oídos.

—Sí, a veces los amigos se cogen de las manos —dijo Even, entrelazando los dedos.

.

Fueron a Central Park e intentaron colarse al cine al aire libre Delacorte, sólo para ser atrapados por la seguridad bastante vergonzoso. Corrieron tanto que Isak pensaba que el corazón se iba a salir del pecho. Pero entonces Even lo estaba cogiendo de la mano y sonriendo y riendo. Así que Isak pensó ‘ _Qué maravillosa manera de morir.’_

Cuando se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento y Even gentilmente lo presionó contra un árbol, Isak felizmente lo encontró a medio camino para un beso con la boca abierta.

—Es la adrenalina —Even le susurró contra los labios.

—Sí, eso es. La adrenalina —Isak jadeó antes de enterrarle las manos en el ridículo cabello.

.

—¿Puedes mirarme cuando estoy hablado, Isak? En serio, eres grosero —dijo Markus.

—Lo siento, por favor continúa sobre la chica que te hizo una mamada en la fiesta —dijo Isak.

—De acuerdo, ella era tan jodidamente candente. Es decir, tenía como los más hermosos senos. ¡No tienes idea!

Isak lo miró, poco impresionado, luego volvió la atención a su teléfono.

—Joder, sigo olvidando que no te gustan las tetas —dijo Markus—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con Adrian?

—Eh, no lo he visto en un tiempo —dijo Isak.

—Colega, sé que a veces te la mama.

—¡Markus! ¡¿Qué diablos?!

—¿Qué?

—Puf. Ya ni siquiera hacemos eso —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué?

Isak no respondió.

—Oh Dios, ¿se trata de ese tipo jirafa noruego?

.

Isak pacientemente esperaba a Even frente al NYU Maurice Kanbar Institute of Film and Television. Y cuando el chico mayor lo arremetió por un abrazo, no pudo evitar derretirse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —los ojos de Even estaban brillando, _resplandeciente,_ y la sonrisa era cegadora. Isak era un desastre.

—Eh, pensé que te sorprendería. Tú, eh, siempre me visitas en Columbia, para que lo sepas. Las amistades funcionan en ambos sentidos.

—Eres tan lindo —Even estaba sonriendo tanto, los ojos se le estaban arrugando.

—¡Cierra la boca!

.

Even lo llevó a la librería Strand después de eso, e Isak tomó una foto al letrero “Refugiados Bienvenidos” en la puerta.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Isak preguntó.

—Isak, está es una librería icónica. No puedes venir hasta esta parte del East village y no ir a Strand.

—¿Por qué es icónica?

—¡Ha estado desde siempre! 1926 o 1927 o algo. Y si juntas todos los libros, ¡son 18 millas de libros! —dijo Even.

A Isak le encantaba demasiado cuando el chico mayor comenzaba a hablar sobre cosas de las que él no sabía nada.

—Espera, eso, ¿cuánto es en kilómetros?  —preguntó.

—No lo sé. ¡Tú eres el de especialidad en ciencias, Isak! Pero supongo que es mucho.

Rieron, luego Even se distrajo por New Arrivals mientras Isak miraba tazas y se reía de los juegos de palabras. Cuando fueron a la tercera planta, Even se sumergió en algunos de los enormes libros de diseño, e Isak simplemente lo miraba fijo. Even estaba concentrado y fruncía el ceño ligeramente. E Isak quería que ese gesto se fuera, así que extendió el brazo y pasó un pulgar entre las cejas del chico.

Even lo miró con ojos bien abiertos por un momento, antes de volver a suavizar la mirada. Inmediatamente dejó el libro y envolvió los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Isak.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Even preguntó.

Isak estaba atónito ante su propia acción. _Qué diablos. Contrólate._

—Eh, no lo sé —admitió.

Even se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, ahí justo frente a la sección de Arquitectura, un dulce y rápido beso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isak preguntó, con el corazón en la garganta.

—No lo sé —dijo Even, antes de profundizar el beso.

.

Isak eventualmente se abrumó por el número de personas moviéndose alrededor, así que Even dejó de besarlo.

_No._

Pero luego Even le cogió la mano y lo llevó a las escaleras. Fueron hasta el sótano.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A un lugar más callado —dijo Even.

El sótano sólo estaba repleto de libros, pero no había tanta gente. Pasaron por religión, filosofía, psicología, autoayuda, y entonces Isak dejó de leer los letreros porque Even lo había presionado contra la pared, y los dedos se le estaban enterrando en la cintura.

Sobre ellos las palabras “ **Start with Doubt End with Certainty** 2” estaban pintadas en la pared. Isak dudaba de todo, pero estaba seguro de que nada se sentiría tan bien como Even restregándose contra él en ese preciso momento, los labios suaves, pero decididamente arruinándolo para cualquier otro.

—Even —jadeó—. E-Even...

—Sí, cariño.

—Even...

—¿Qué?

—Te deseo demasiado. Te deseo demasiado —Isak estaba ruborizado y jadeando contra la pared.

—Cariño, no sé si nuestra amistad sobrevivirá —Even le susurró en el cuello.

—Uf. Cierra la maldita boca.

Y esa es la historia de cómo Even lo hizo alcanzar el éxtasis en la sección General Science del sótano de Strand Bookstore escasamente metiéndole la mano en los pantalones.

.

—¡¿Él hizo qué?! —exclamó Adrian.

—Mierda, acabo de decírtelo —dijo Isak desde la silla del escritorio.

—Oh Cielo Santo. Estoy tan celoso, ¿qué diablos? Dónde está mi caballero de la noche que me la mame en librerías.

—¡Él no hizo eso! ¡Cierra la boca! —el rostro de Isak estaba ruborizado.

—Isak, ¿por qué siempre te avergüenzas cuando se trata de sexo? Relájate, no importa.

—¡No es así! —Isak se burló.

—Claro. Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió después? ¿Te machacó bien en el colchón?

—¿Qué diablos? ¡¿No?! Te dije que somos amigos —dijo Isak.

Adrian se levantó y puso la mochila al hombro.

—¡Eso es una maldita mentira! ¡¿Me dejaste por este chico, y me dices que ni siquiera están follando?!

—¡Adrian, yo no te dejé, joder! Simplemente me siento extraño sobre nuestro acuerdo. No lo sé. Lo siento —dijo Isak.

—Como sea, esto es aburrido. No me llames hasta que hayas follado. Adiós.

Isak suspiró y se tiró sobre su cama.

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

00:21 AM

No puedo dormir

Ya te extraño

<3

dudo que eso sea amistad

Puf vete al diablo

<3333333333333333333

* * *

 

Isak no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió hasta que las mejillas le dolieron.

* * *

 

**Jonas Noah Vasquez**

06:12 AM

¡Isak! ¡¡¡¡Te estoy llamando por Skype!!!!

Jonas son las 6:12 wtf?

ENTRA A SKYPE

* * *

 

—Jonas, si esto resulta ser sobre que Magnus por fin lo hizo. Te cuelgo ahora mismo —dijo Isak.

—Bah, colega.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? Joder, ¿es mi mamá? Jonas, ¡¿algo le pasó a mi mamá?! —Isak sintió que el corazón estaba por parársele.

—No, no, colega. Mierda, relájate. Esto no se trata de tu mamá.

—Joder. De acuerdo. De acuerdo —Isak suspiró de alivio.

—Colega, por cierto, que deberías hablar con ella. Pero como sea. Esto es con respecto a tu chico.

—¡¿Qué?!

—De acuerdo, no te enfades, pero la fastidié. Intenté indagar un poco por lo de la droga que mencionaste la otra vez, y Vilde me atrapó porque me vio hablando con este chico fue a Bakka. En fin.

—Jonas, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—Colega, ¡déjame terminar! De acuerdo, entonces Vilde descubrió que estaba investigando a Even. Me sentí estúpido así que lo dejé. Pero ella no lo dejó. Y supongo que averiguó algo.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Isak, estaba siendo tonto y pensaba que ese tipo drogadicto te iba a arruinar la vida y que yo tendría que lidiar con eso durante mis vacaciones de verano.

—¿Qué?

—Joder. De acuerdo, Magnus y yo estamos planeando visitare este verano. Se suponía que fuera una sorpresa, pero al diablo.

—¿Quéeee? —repentinamente Isak no conocía otra palabra.

—Ahora mismo no es el punto. Vilde averiguó cosas de Even y probablemente te lo va a contar porque es Vilde, así que pensé en advertirte primero. ¿Sí? —dijo Jonas.

Isak estaba confundido. Esa era demasiada información que procesar.

—¿A qué te refieres con que ella averiguó cosas de él ñ? ¿Qué hay para averiguar? Esto es raro. ¿Qué diablos? No quiero saber cotilleros de él. Si él quiere que yo sepa algo, él me lo contará.

Pero antes que Jonas pudiera decir algo, si teléfono timbró con un mensaje de Vilde.

* * *

 

**Vilde Hellerud Lien**

(06:37 AM)

Hola Isak. Noruega te extraña. No por cotillera, pero pensé en decírtelo ya que tienes algo con el chico que siempre da me gusta a nuestras fotos de ti.

Escuché que él tiene una enfermedad mental / es un psicópata. Pensé que querías saberlo. Te lo cuento como amiga.

Espero te guste New york.

* * *

 

—Jonas, ¿qué diablos es esto?

Isak sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Mierda, colega. Pensaba que él quizás te lo contó.

—¿Qué diablos?

—Eh, escuché que él es bipolar. Ya sabes, como la mamá de Magnus.

.

Isak no pudo desayunar ese día. Y tampoco almorzar. Todo dolía y sentía que el universo se había estado burlando de él todo el tiempo.

_—En cama. Estaba deprimido. Creo que esta semana es una buena. No era yo mismo esa noche. Desearía haberte conocido en una noche diferente. Me haces querer mejorar. Estoy jodido de la cabeza. Estoy naturalmente jodido. Nadie va a amarme jamás._

Tras leer sobre la bipolaridad durante la clase de química, Isak descansó y lloró en los servicios por unos 10 minutos.

_Soy tremendamente estúpido._

Isak conocía a la mamá de Magnus. La conocía y de verdad la adoraba. Ella era una de las personas más brillantes y graciosas que conocía. Pero él no sabía mucho del desorden. Todo lo que sabía era que literalmente había cruzado el globo para evitar lidiar con la propia condición de su madre.

_Es universo está bromeando._

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

3:42 PM

¡Te voy s secuestrar para una película!

¿Nitehawk 19:00?

4:12 PM

¿Isak?

¿Podemos hacerlo otro día?

Hoy estoy desbordado de trabajo :)

De acuerdo

<3

* * *

Isak se quedó mirando al teléfono y suspiró. No sabía lo que hacer. Ni siquiera sabía si algo de lo que tenían era real. Fue a Google, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas.

* * *

  **Magnus Fossbakken**

06:20 PM

¡Mags! ¿Estás aquí?

Sí colega wtf no respondes en la conversación grupal

Sí lo siento

Tengo una pregunta

Jonas me dijo que arruinó nuestra sorpresa de New York wtf

¿Qué?

¿Cómo es la bipolaridad  
digamos en relaciones?

Wtf?

Conozco a alguien que es bipolar pero cuando hace cosas, ¿es real?

Wtf ¿de qué estás hablando?

Mierda. no lo sé. Tengo una cosa con este chico  
que es bipolar y no sé si es real

¿Magnus?

??

¿¿¿Una cosa???

Joder, ¿¿¿¿¿eres gay?????

Maldita sea

Espera ¿¿¿de verdad eres gay??? Oh Dios

Tengo que llamar a jonas

magnus

ya todo mundo lo sabe, joder

sólo responde mi pregunta

¿¿¿Quéeee???

mags en serio

cuándo conociste a este chico

Enero

¿¿¿¿Qué????

¿Eso es malo?

¿HAS SIDO GAY DESDE ENERO Y NO ME LO CONTASTE?

Por el AMOR DE DIOS

¡No, no es algo malo! Eso fue hace como 5 meses colega

Él probablemente ha pasado por altas y bajas pero

La manía únicamente incrementa la intensidad de las cosas no lo sé

Si esto no fuera real, él lo habría superado tras un episodio

¿Un episodio?

Isak simplemente búscalo en Google, joder, esto es algo serio

De acuerdo, takk

No puedo creer que seas gay

¿Esto es una broma?

¿esto es lo que llaman salir del armario?

¿¿Podemos hablar por skype??

adiós

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

10:23 AM

No te he visto en 2 días

Me siento extraño

¿Estás bien?

Sí

Sólo trabajo

De acuerdo

¿Seguro que seguimos siendo amigos?

Sip

Los mejores

:’)

* * *

 

Isak intentó ocuparse con trabajo, pero para el final del día, todas sus inseguridades salieron a flote. Se sentía terrible por evitar a Even, pero mayormente inquieto e inseguro.

_Por qué no me dijo. No sé qué hacer._

Isak se recostó sobre su estómago en la cama, y miró fijo a su teléfono cuando una publicación captó su atención en las novedades de Facebook.

* * *

 

_Mierda. Acaba de hacerlo._

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

06:13 PM

¿Dónde estás?

Clase. Salgo las  7.

¿Por qué?

Te esperaré cerca del local de sushi

al que fuimos el otro día

Olvidé el nombre

¿Ramen Takumi?

Sí

* * *

 

Cuando Even lo vio, todo el rostro se le volvió una gigante sonrisa e Isak se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Te extrañé —balbuceó.

—También te extrañé. Pensaba que ya te habías hartado de nuestra amistad —dijo Even, atrayéndolo en un abrazo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo, sólo quería verte —dijo Isak.

—De acuerdo. ¿Todo está bien? —Even se veía preocupado.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

.

Caminaron a Washington Square Park y observaron a dos chicos tocando el piano. Subieron al borde de la fuente para tener una mejor vista, y Even se sentó en uno de los puestos elevados. Ahora ambos rostros estaban al mismo nivel, e Isak estuvo tentado a movérsele entre las piernas.

—¿Cómo trajeron este piano, aquí? —dijo Isak.

—Tiene ruedas. Pero sí que parece demasiado trabajo. A veces, la gente también toca los tambores —dijo Even.

—Ya veo.

—Isak.

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Even.

—Eh, nada.

—Me has estado evitando.

—Eso no es verdad —Isak brincó.

—De acuerdo. —Even pasó una mano por el cabello de Isak, haciéndolo girarse y encararlo—. Te creo.

El corazón de Isak volvió a apretarse. Había estado evitando a Even. Eso era un hecho. Lo evitaba porque no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con la información que se le dio. No sabía si Even estaba bien, si estaba maniaco o depresivo o algo intermedio. No sabía si estaba tomando algún medicamento. No sabía si él le hacía bien. No sabía lo que era esto que tenían. No sabía si algo de eso era real.

Pero, cómo podía dudarlo cuando Even lo miraba de esta manera, como si fuera lo único que importaba, como si ya no quisiera ver otra cosa. Cómo podía dudarlo cuando Even tomó una maldita foto del lugar donde lo había hecho gemir en la librería y la publicó en Facebook.

Isak cogió la mano de Even y se movió de modo que estuviera entre las piernas. El chico mayor de hecho jadeó.

—¿Isak?

—Quiero besarte —dijo.

Y lo hizo. Isak se inclinó y lo besó, todavía cogiéndole la mano. Lo besó al borde de la fuente del Washington Square Park, igual que el tonto cursi de una realmente pomposa comedia romántica.

Unos chicos estaban tocando el piano en el fondo, e Isak estaba disfrutando este nuevo ángulo. No tenía que alzar la vista o ponerse de puntillas. Sólo se impulsó y Even lo encontró a mitad del camino.

Cuando Even le llevó una mano al rostro, Isak se le acercó entre las piernas y profundizó el beso.

Pero luego Even se alejó y junto ambas frentes.

—Espera, espera —externó.

—¿Qué? —dijo Isak—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que contarte algo —dijo Even. 

—¿Hm?

Even lo miró a los ojos e Isak podía ver que estaba aterrado. Se veía pequeño y triste, e Isak sólo quería que volviera a sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —dijo Isak, un rubor subiéndole por las mejillas.

Even sonrió.

—Oh Dios, me estás distrayendo —dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por decir cariño? —Isak provocó.

—Isak, de verdad estoy intentado decir algo aquí —dijo Even, todavía intentando reprimir la sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, estoy escuchando.

Even dio un gran respiro luego lo volvió a besar, muy fuerte y desesperado, como si fuera la última vez que se le iba a permitir besarlo.

—Even, me estás matando, ¿qué -?

—Soy bipolar —balbuceó.

Isak simplemente miró fijo.

—Mierda. Mierda. Joder. —Even estaban entrando en pánico—. Por cierto, esta es la parte en la que huyes, Isak. Ni siquiera te culparé, lo juro. Sólo ten cuidado al bajar porque podrías caerte. Una vez me caí bajando de aquí y fue jodidamente vergonzoso. De hecho, algunas personas se rieron de mí. Es decir, ¿puedes creer -?

Even pausó y por fin miró a Isak, Isak cuyo corazón estaba tan lleno y Tan pesado en el pecho, pensaba que se realmente podría salírsele del pecho.

Cuando Isak llevó ambas manos al rostro de Even, el chico mayor se apoyó en la caricia. Y cuando gentilmente le acarició los pómulos, los ojos de Even comenzaron a llenarse con lágrimas.

—Mierda. Isak, di algo.

Pero Isak no sabía qué decir así que simplemente continuó acariciándole el rostro, secándole esa perfecta lágrima que logró pasarle el ojo.

—Isak, no sé si me escuchaste, soy bipolar. Estoy mentalmente enfermo. Estoy jodido. Tenía que decírtelo porque esto está siendo demasiado, y no sé cuándo me volveré maniaco. Y los amigos se cuentan cosas, ¿verdad? Simplemente deberías irte. De verdad soy malo para ti. Mi segundo nombre es **problema** , no romance. Romance probablemente es mi tercer nombre. Intenté mantenerme lejos, pero mírame, joder —el chico mayor rio, pero no con humor.

—Even —Isak por fin externó.

—¿Sí? —los ojos de Even estaban grandes y lloroso y tristes.

 _—Todo mundo me deja, carajo._ — _Por cuánto dolor has pasado para que tus ojos luzcan tan tristes._

—Even —Isak repitió.

—Sí, sí, ¿Isak? —la respiración de Even era accidentada y lucia a punto de descomponerse. 

 _—Nadie va a amarme jamás._ — _Alguien te ama._

—No me voy a ninguna parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado o sentido algo. jaja  
> GRACIAS POR EL APOYO <3333  
> .  
> ¿QUÉ PIENSAN SOBRE MAGNUS Y JONAS VISITANDO A ISAK EN NEW YORK CITY? jaaaaa. Sí, va a suceder.  
> Canción para este capítulo:  
> Nothing but Thieves - If I Get High
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Hombre que ofrece dinero o regalos a otra persona a cambio de compañia o favores sexuales. Término de la lengua inglesa, formado por dos palabras entre ellas daddy, que puede hacer referencia a el padre/papá.  
> 2 Comienza con Duda Acaba con Certeza. También se menciona en la publicación de Facebook que realiza Even con el mismo mensaje.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por los comentarios.


	7. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Isaac' y 'Evan' hacen cosas de amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Reproduciéndose: Cashmere Cat - Wild Love  
> Lo siento por la espera. Los quiero.  
> Advertencia: demasiado y demasiado diálogo y sentimientos.

**Williamsburg, Brooklyn - June**

_—Mírame, Isak. Mira lo que me hiciste._

.

—No voy a ninguna parte.

Even miró a Isak como si estuviera hablando en una lengua extranjera.

—¿Qué? —finalmente dijo.

—No me voy, Even. No voy a huir o lo que sea. No me importa —dijo Isak.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Acabo de decirte que soy -

—Eres bipolar. Sí, te escuché —Isak dijo, pasándole una mano a través de la mejilla—. Pero ¿qué clase de amigo desgraciado sería si huyera por eso?

—Isak, no creo que lo entiendas. No es lindo ni estrafalario. Se pone realmente feo. Pierdo todo el control. Voy a lastimarte, joder. —Even estaba aferrándose a la playera de Isak.

—No me importa un carajo. Tengo piel gruesa.

Even miró al piso, vencido.

—Simplemente no quiero lastimarte —Even susurró.

—No me lastimarás. Los amigos no se lastiman.

Isak estaba _tan lleno de mierda._ Él lo sabía y Even lo sabía, pero aquí estaban.

Quería agregar que ya lo sabía, que no quería averiguarlo de alguien más pero que simplemente así resultó.

Pero Even todavía le estaba aferrándosele a la playera y otra lágrima le estaba corriendo por la mejilla. Así que Isak le pasó sus brazos por los hombros y lo atrajo a su pecho. Even le brazo la cintura y le respiró contra las clavículas.

—Estás bien. Vamos a estar bien —le susurró Isak en el cabello.

—No puedo perderte. No puedo.

_No me perderás._

.

Los pies de Even alcanzaron primero el piso, y cuando extendió una mano a Isak que todavía estaba al borde de la fuente, el chico más joven la cogió y nunca la soltó. Caminaron en silencio hacia Union Square, las manos entrelazadas.

Nunca hablaron de dónde iban, pero ambos se dirigieron al tren L sin hablar.

La cabeza de Isak comenzó a darle vuelta una vez que estuvieron dentro del abarrotado tren. La última vez que lo había tomado, su espalda presionada contra la puerta y Even le estaba relamiendo la boca. Él no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el recuerdo. Así que cuando Even le sonrió, le correspondió a la sonrisa.

Estaban de pie en mitad del vagón, presionados contra gente aleatoria, e Isak seguía chocándose con todos a su alrededor siempre que el tren se detenía o movía. Así que Even le puso ambas manos en la cintura y los ojos de Isak se ensancharon.

—Has estado en la cuidad por cinco meses y todavía no puedes conservar el equilibrio en el subterráneo. Es vergonzoso, Isak —dijo.

—Discúlpame —Isak se burló—. ¡Soy el maestro de conservar el equilibrio!

—Sí, claro —dijo Even en inglés, provocando y mostrándole esa sonrisa que hacía a Isak querer prenderse en llamas.

_Jamás pares de sonreír, por favor._

—¿Cómo te atreves menospreciar mis habilidades de equilibrio? —Isak continuó, justo mientras el tren estaba haciendo otra parada.

El rostro de Isak casi era arrojado al cabello de una chica si no fuera por los dedos de Even enterrándosele por la playera, justo sobre las caderas.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? —dijo Even, los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa amplia.

—Mierda. Me distraje por un segundo, eh. No estaba aprestando atención —Isak tartamudeó.

Even sólo rio—. Eres lindo.

—Cierra la boca.

Mantuvo las manos justo ahí sobre las caderas de Isak. Y para el momento que el tren dejó la 1era avenida, de estaban abrazando. Los brazos de Even estaban alrededor de la cintura de Isak y la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. Simplemente se quedaron ahí de pie con todas las personas alrededor, los brazos envolviéndose mutuamente en hora punta. Sabía que, pese a la broma, Even todavía estaba emotivo por la conversación previa. El propio corazón de Isak todavía estaba latiendo incontrolablemente. Así que lo abrazó más fuerte de lo que nunca había hecho con nadie. 

_Te tengo._

.

Cuando llegaron a Williamsburg, Even los llevó a Two Boots por pizza en Driggs Avenue.

—Me encanta este lugar. Llaman a las pizzas en honor a películas famosas, programas de televisión, y cosas icónica s de la cultura popular e independiente. Creo que hay cinco más en la ciudad —dijo Even.

El lugar era peculiar, pero Isak no tenía idea de lo que ordenar.

—¿Qué es Mr. Pink? —preguntó.

—Es una pizza de pollo búfalo o algo. Mr. Pink Es uno de los chicos de Reservoir Dogs —replicó Even.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—¡¿Reservoir Dogs?! ¿Tarantino? Isak, ¿me tomas el pelo?

.

Ordenaron dos rebanadas de lo llamado ‘The Dude’ y ‘The Newman’.

_—¿Nunca has visto el Big Lebowski? ¿Quién eres Isak Valtersen?_

Isak disfrutó la pizza, pero disfrutó ver a Even sonreír y más hablar de todas las cosas de las que no tenía idea. Sabía que en algún momento tendrían que volver a hablar de la condición de Even y sobre la aparente aceptación inmediata de Isak. Así que permitió prolongar los momentos fáciles un poco más.

—Sí, entonces hui de la policía y me subí a la bicicleta de Jonas. Aunque, todavía no puedo creer que no me arrestaran por la hierba —dijo Isak.

—Caray, ¿quién habría pensado que eras un pequeño delincuente en el instituto?

—¡Discúlpame! Yo era tan salvaje en Nissen. Una vez estuve en una pelea. Un tipo le dio con una botella en la cabeza a otro. Fue una total locura —dijo Isak.

—Caramba. Nunca dejas de impresionarme. ¿Tienes más historias para mí?

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a usarlas en tus películas?

—Sí, estoy haciendo una peliculera sobre ti. ¿No lo sabias? —dijo Even.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Sí, ¿quieres saber cómo se llama?

—Eh, ¿cómo? —dijo Isak.

—El chico que no podía mantener el equilibrio en el tren L.

Isak lo empujó—. Puf.

.

Caminaron al pase marino Williamsburg del muelle, lado a lado. El paisaje del [ horizonte ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/39/de/7f/39de7ff05d9d65301f132ba5f2aa096a.jpg)del río East era espectacular.

—Vaya —dijo Isak.

—Es hermoso. ¿Verdad?

—Nunca había estado aquí. No sabía que este lugar existía.

—De cierta manera lo supuse. Tendré que llevarte a Smorgasburg algún día. La mejor comida que he tenido —dijo Even.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un puesto de comida al aire libre a una cuadra de distancia. Se pone cada sábado. Te encantará.

—Eh. Entonces, ¿este sábado? —dijo Isak, el rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

—Entonces este sábado —dijo Even, cogiéndole la mano, y sonriendo.

_Jamás dejes de sonreír, por favor._

Isak debió quedarse mirándolo por mucho tiempo, porque Even ahora estaba riendo.

—El paisaje está por allá, Isak.

Pero el joven chico se estaba sintiendo más valiente por alguna razón.

Sí, el paisaje era espectacular. El sol casi bajaba y el clima era perfecto. Ambos vistiendo playeras blancas, aunque Isak se las había arreglado para mancharse de pepperoni en Two Boots. Había suficiente viento para ser una brisa agradable, y únicamente había otras cinco personas sobre el muelle. Pero siendo completamente honesto, a Isak ni siquiera le importaba. Así que apretó la mano de Even y finalmente habló.

—No. El paisaje está por aquí.

_Caray, tan cursi._

Even volvió a reír, luego colocó la otra mano detrás el cuello de Isak, juntando los labios de ambos.

Se besaron suavemente, Even mordisqueando el labio inferior de Isak y pasándole los dedos por el cabello, mientras Isak lo sujetaba de la playera y cogía lo que podía. El viento estaba soplando y era agradable, muy agradable.

Pero algo comenzó a gritarle en la parte posterior de su mente, así que repentinamente se echó hacia atrás.

—Espera, Even. Yo —Isak le colocó una mano sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué, qué pasa?

—Yo. Eh. Ya lo sabía.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabía que eres bipolar. Alguien en casa me lo dijo. Yo, eh. Por eso he estado tan extraño últimamente. Debe saberlo.

—Oh —los ojos de Even se ensancharon—. Eh, ya veo.

—No intentaba investigarte o algo. Ni siquiera quería saberlo. Simplemente me lo contaron. Lo prometo —Isak dijo.

—Te creo. Sabía que esta mierda me seguiría a todas partes —Even suspiró—. Joder.

Soltó a Isak y se giró hacia la barandilla, la cabeza baja.

—Oye. Siento lo decírtelo antes. Sólo que. Me asusté. No sabía si. Eh. ¿Si era real? Sólo. Google da mucho miedo. Lo siento —Isak casi estaba balbuceando.

—Está bien. No te culpo. Honestamente, me sorprende que cortaras los lazos conmigo.

—Yo no haría eso. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Es decir, ni siquiera sabía si tú realmente, eh, si nuestra _amistad_ es real —Isak dijo, golpeándose mentalmente.

De repente Even se giró y cogió el rostro de Isak en las manos. La mirada era tan intensa que el joven chico podía sentirla perforándolo.

—Isak, nunca he sentido algo así, ¡jamás! Si puedo prometerte algo, es esto. Sé que estoy jodido la mitad del tiempo, pero esto lo sé. Sé lo que estoy sintiendo. Es real. Es verdad, carajo, ¿de acuerdo? Jamás lo dudes.

—Eh, de acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo.

.

Cuando Isak dejó la habitación de Even para usar el servicio, Emmanuel estaba ahí.

—Oh, Isaac. Estás de regreso —dijo.

—Eh, sí. ¡Hola! —dijo Isak.

—Entonces, ¿ahora pasan tiempo juntos?

—Sí, somos eh amigos —dijo Isak.

—Colega, sin ofender, pero estás usando la ropa de Even.

—Eh, antes me llene de pizza encima —dijo Isak.

—Seguro, Jan.

El rostro de Isak se ruborizó justo a tiempo para que Even fuera al rescate.

—Sí, papá. Somos amigos que visten la ropa del otro y a veces se besan —dijo Even—. Y su nombre es Isak, no Isaac.

Emmanuel rio.

.

—Me gusta verte en mi ropa —dijo Even.

Estaba tendido en la cama cuando Isak volvió a la habitación.

—Cierra la boca.

—De verdad, verdad me gusta. Por favor, de ahora en adelante sólo usa mi playera.

—Eres tan molesto —dijo Isak, rodando los ojos.

—Hm, también me gusta cuando haces eso.

Even lo jaló de la cintura a la cama, y pronto Isak estuvo sentado sobre el regazo.

—¿Seguro que tienes que irte?

—Even, tengo clase mañana a las 9 —dijo Isak, la cabeza dándole vueltas ligeramente ante la disposición de los asientos.

—No te vayas —dijo Even, apretándole los costados.

—Me va a requerir una eternidad llegar hasta Harlem.

—Nos despertaremos a las 6 e incluso te prepararé el desayuno —dijo Even, besándole el cuello.

_Mierda._

—Odio levantarme temprano —Isak respondió en una débil voz.

—Haré que el esfuerzo lo valga.

Even comenzó a succionarle el cuello, y el pecho de Isak comenzó a agitarse.

_Joder._

—Voy a faltar a clase —dijo, pasándole los dedos por el cabello del chico mayor.

Las manos de Even se le habían metido bajo la playera y los dedos se estaban enterrando en la piel de Isak.

—Cariño, al carajo las clases —dijo Even, lamiéndole una franja por el cuello y haciendo a Isak echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir.

—Puf, sí, de acuerdo, al carajo las clases —dijo Isak, empujando a Even de espaldas y montándosele adecuadamente.

—Sí, al carajo.

Isak colocó sus manos sobre el cuello de Even y le atrapó el labio superior entre los suyos. Lo besó con ganas, tantas que Even gimió.

—Oh Dios.

—Cállate, Even. Simplemente cállate. 

Isak le mordió suavemente el labio superior y comenzó a restregarse contra él.

—Mierda, cariño.

—Había querido hacer esto por tanto tiempo —le dijo Isak contra los labios.

—Isak, me estás matando.

—Quiero hacerte sentir bien. Permíteme hacerte sentir bien.

—Cariño, puedes hacerle lo que quieras —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo, bien. Porque quiero chupártela.

Los ojos de Even se abrieron como platos.

—Isak.

—Cierra la boca —dijo mientras le bajaba por las piernas.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Even, débilmente.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Entonces Even echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Isak le bajaba los pantalones y lo introducía en su boca.

—Mierda.

.

—No puedo creer que casi te dejo marchar —dijo Even.

—Puf.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? Creo que esa fue por mucho la mejor mamada que me han dado.

—Cierra la boca —dijo Isak desde donde estaba presionado contra el pecho de Even, ruborizado.

—¿De verdad estás avergonzado ahora mismo? No puedo creerte. Eres tan lindo.

—Puf.

—¿Por qué no me permitirías devolver el favor?

—Sólo quiero acurrucarme —dijo Isak.

Estaba mintiendo. Estaba tan excitado, fácilmente podía arruinar sus pantalones con simplemente restregarse contra el otro chico.

Pero no quería que Even le hiciera ningún favor. Sí, estaban sonriendo y bromeando, pero sabía que toda la noche había sido emocional para el chico mayor. Lo sabía porque Even casi lloró cuando Isak lo besó luego se subírsele de entre las piernas. Lo sabía porque Even no quería soltar cuando se abrazaron. Por lo que sí. Sólo quería acurrucarse.

—Podemos acurrucarnos —dijo Even.

.

—Even, ¿estabas maniaco la noche que nos conocimos?

—Sí, pero no fue manía pura. Eso no vino hasta después —dijo Even, sin siquiera pausarse a pensarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te vi en la multitud y supe que te deseaba. Te lleve a casa y después de eso se salió de control —dijo Even.

—No lo entiendo.

—Hm. Digamos que esa noche estaba colocado, pero cuando te fuiste digamos que me descarrilé. Fui detrás de ti y estaba completamente desnudo. Sí no fuera por Sophie, me habrían arrestado.

—Mierda.

—Sí. Eh. No lo sé. Después de eso cogí algunas drogas de un club, e hice algunas tonterías, y terminé en urgencias. Me costó una extremidad. Nuestro seguro escolar únicamente cubre el 40%, ¿puedes creerlo? Este país está tremendamente loco.

—Even.

—Lamento si te estoy asustando. Entonces estaba sin medicación. Honestamente, dejé de tomar mis medicamentos por completo. No pensaba que valiera la pena. Simplemente estaba tan cansado. Pero luego que me encontraste en el House of Yes, estuve deprimido como por tres semanas. No podía hacer nada. Estaba paralizado. Ya no podía, así que fui a una tremendamente costosa cita médica y me ajustaron la dosis o algo. Tan sólo quería, de verdad, mejorar. No lo sé. No sé por qué te estoy contando esto. Nunca le cuento a nadie estas cosas.

—Puedes contarme cualquier cosa —dijo Isak.

Even lo acercó más al pecho.

—Isak, una vez me preguntaste lo que te hace una excepción. El por qué fui tras de ti.

—Eh, sí.

—Es totalmente estúpido, pero - —Even pausó.

—Pero ¿qué?

—Tú, me preguntaste mi apellido. Es decir, ¿quién hace eso? A nadie le importo yo un carajo o mi apellido. La gente me llama Evan o el nombre de sus ex o algo. A nadie le importa, nunca. Sólo me ven como una fantasía sexual. La gente viene y va, sabes. Tienes sexo y es todo. Y no me malinterpretes, yo estaba bien con eso. Digo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. De todas maneras, la gente nunca se queda cuando pierdo la cabeza o cuando estoy deprimido. Así que está bien para ambas partes. Pero, no lo sé. Tú me mataste, joder.

Isak permaneció en silencio, absorbiendo toda esa información, mirando fijo en los ojos de Even.

—Yo. ¿A qué te refieres? —finalmente preguntó.

—Isak, ¿tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres? Simplemente. Estabas justo ahí en mi cama, llorando, con el rostro todo enrojecido. No pude superarlo. Estabas pidiendo más, pero seguiste llorando toda la noche. Y los moretones, maldita sea. ¿Quién diablos te hizo eso? Me sacó de quicio. No lo sé. Sólo quería protegerte. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de tocarte y sólo quería estar dentro de ti porque estaba así de colocado. No puedo explicarlo. Me odio por acostarme contigo y por herirte esa mañana. Sentí que me aproveché de ti. No lo sé. Sentí que éramos muy similares, y que te hice lo que otras personas me hacen. De verdad lo lamento. Joder, necesito dejar de hablar.

Isak enterró el rostro en la playera de Even, intentando contener las lágrimas.

_Joder. Simplemente joder. No puedes decir esas cosas._

Luego Even lo abrazó, y durmieron hasta las 6 en punto.

.

Isak asistió a clase y toda otra clase esa semana. Ya sea que corriera a casa de Even después del trabajo, o Even fuera a la de él.

La primera vez que el chico mayor fue al apartamento, Isak estaba nervioso. John estaba ahí y se desconcertó cuando Even se inclinó para besarle el cabello en la entrada.

—Hola, soy Even. Un placer conocerte. Soy amigo de Isak.

—Eh, hola hombre. Soy John.

—Isak me cuenta que preparas comida asombrosa. Necesitas enseñarme algunos de tus trucos.

—Claro, colega.

.

—Oh Dios, olvidé que hoy era el día libre de John. Joder —dijo Isak lanzándose sobre su cama doble.

Even se quedó en la entrada.

—Hm, acogedor.

—No todo mundo puede permitirse una cama matrimonial en Williamsburg —dijo Isak.

—Puedes simplemente mudarte conmigo si tanto te gusta mi casa, sabes.

—Even.

—¿Qué?

—Los amigos no se mudan juntos —dijo Isak.

—Hm. Los amigos tampoco se la maman, pero aquí estamos —dijo Even con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Puf. Jódete.

—Desearía.

.

Se liaron por horas hasta que Isak ya no pudo así que Even tuvo que ocuparse de él.

—John te escuchará, joder.

—A quién le importa.

.

El primer encuentro de Markus y Even fue un desastre.

—Santo cielo, eres ese chico. El de Facebook —dijo Markus.

—Ese soy yo. ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué? Isak, ¿no le contaste sobre mí?

—Maldita sea.

—¿Eres Adrian? —dijo Even.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Le contaste sobre Adrian y no de mí?

—Estoy bromeando —dijo Even, con una sonrisa—. Debes ser el famoso Markus.

—¡Ja! ¿Estabas bromeando? Qué diablos hombre. Sí, soy Markus. Es bueno finalmente conocerte.

—Sí, igualmente. Isak únicamente me contó cosas buenas de ti.

_Eso es una maldita mentira._

—¡Detente! Hombre, te vi esa noche que estabas mal en Bushwick. Pero eres todo un bombón cuando estás sobrio —dijo Markus.

Isak estaba avergonzado y pensando en maneras de terminar este encuentro accidental.

Even debió haberle leído la mente porque de repente interrumpió a Markus que estaba hablando sobre lo ‘ _vergonzoso que era Isak cuando estaba suspirando’._

—Oye colega, fue genial verte. De hecho, Isak y yo estábamos yéndonos. Pero deberíamos ir a Tacos alguna vez, ¿sí? —dijo Even.

—Oh, sí, definitivamente. ¡Realmente me encantan los tacos!

.

De alguna manera, el encuentro de Even con Adrian fue incluso más incómodo.

Even a horcajadas sobre Isak y besándole el cuello cuando Adrian abrió la puerta de la recámara.

—Caramba, ¡qué diablos! Mierda —el joven chico la cerró rápidamente y comenzó a reírse en la sala de estar.

Cuando Isak volvió a abrir la puerta, su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado y estaba mortificado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Oh Dios, no puedo. ¡Tu rostro! —Adrian todavía se estaba riendo.

Pero entonces Isak sintió el cuerpo de Even detrás de sí mientras colocaba un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta y se apoyó.

—¡Hola! Soy Even.

Adrian inmediatamente dejó de reír, la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Fue turno de Isak para reír.

—Oh Dios. Santo cielo. Él es tremendamente atractivo. Isak, qué diablos —dijo Adrian.

Even rio y extendió una mano entre ellos. Adrian la cogió y estrechó por demasiado tiempo.

—También eres tremendamente atractivo —dijo Even con una sonrisa.

Adrian estaba ruborizado e Isak de repente estaba molesto. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cómo entraste a aquí? —preguntó.

—Eh, Dan me abrió la puerta. Sólo quería devolverte tu playera. La dejaste en mi casa hace un tiempo —dijo Adrian, todavía mirando fijo a Even.

La mano de Even de repente estaba sobre la cadera de Isak, agarrando.

—Eh, gracias —dijo Isak recibiendo la playera de las manos del chico.

—Sí, claro. Ahora me voy.

Adrian se fue del apartamento e Isak podía oírlo chirriando en el pasillo.

Cuando se giró para encarar a Even, tenía los ojos oscuros y la mirada era intensa.

—¿Qué?

—Te llama **Isaac**. ¿Esa es una de tus manías? —dijo Even.

—Llame Isaac una vez más y ahora te saco a patadas.

—Bien. Aunque, es lindo. ¿Dejaste la playera en la casa de él?

—¿Estás celoso?

—No lo sé. ¿Eso creo?

—¿Sí? —dijo Isak, sonriendo.

—Sí. Ahora te la voy a mamar.

.

Mayo fue un buen mes para Isak. Even los hizo ir en un viaje en bicicleta a Palisades Park en New Jersey. Rentaron dos bicicletas por un par de horas, pero Isak seguía deteniéndose y quejándose porque no podía escuchar lo que Even estaba diciendo. Así que devolvieron una de las bicicletas, e Isak se montó en la parte posterior de la de Even, brazos alrededor de la cintura mientras Even hablaba de alguna película pretensiosa. El sol estaba brillando y las vistas eran asombrosas e Isak estaba feliz, muy feliz.

—¿Sabías que mayo es el mes nacional de la bicicleta? —dijo Even.

—No.

—En realidad, ¿qué sabes, **Isaac**?

—Sé que voy a golpearte si no dejas de llamarme Isaac, joder, y burlándote de mí.

—¿Qué? —Even se burló—. Sólo bromeo. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, ¿verdad?

—Como sea, **Evan** —dijo Isak.

—¡¿Evan?! Eso es simplemente grosero.

Era agradable, tan agradable. Devolvieron la bicicleta y se liaron bajo un árbol por una hora.

—A veces, no puedo creer que te tengo —dijo Even tras presionar las frentes.

_Lo eres todo para mí._

.

Isak llamó a su madre en el día americano de la madre, y fue agradable. Únicamente lloró dos veces y ella ni siquiera se percató. Él se alegraba que a ella le fuera bien.

Aunque, estuvo triste el resto del día, mientras la culpa se volvía agobiante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Even.

Estaban comiendo helado en Helado Gran Gay en West Village, sentados en una banca afuera de la tienda—. _¿Helado Gran Gay? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Even?_

—Nada —dijo Isak.

—Isak.

—Puf, es el día de las madres en EU, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Hm?

—Llamé a mi mamá. Y ahora me siento una mierda —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la dejé. No estamos en buenos términos. Ella es súper religiosa y ella, eh. Ella está mentalmente enferma. Y mi papá nos dejó. Y Yo también me fui, porque yo estaba tan triste y ella a veces no podía siquiera reconocerme.

Even permaneció en silencio junto a él.

—Me siento mal por irme, sabes. Ella es mi mamá y simplemente la dejé, joder.

—¿Qué le diagnosticaron? —dijo Even.

—¿Ni siquiera lo sé? ¿Qué clase de hijo maldito soy?

—Oye, está bien. Todos la fastidiamos a veces. Pero todavía puedes arreglar las cosas. No es demasiado tarde —dijo Even, una mano en el cabello de Isak.

—¿No estás enojado?

—Isak, ¿por qué estaría enojado?

—Porque no te conté sobre mi madre.

—Ahora me lo estás contado. Está bien —dijo Even—. No sabía que lo tenías así de difícil. Lo lamento. 

—¿Qué lamentas? ¿Qué diablos?

Even siguió jugando con el cabello de Isak hasta que la culpa desapareció y se le acurrucó al costado.

.

El semestre de primavera estaba terminando, e Isak consiguió trabajo en uno de los laboratorios en Columbia. No estaba exactamente emocionado por ello, pero le permitían trabajar tiempo completo y estaba ganando más dinero. Y más dinero significaba más cosas raras con Even, y amenazar a Jonas y Magnus cuando llegaran en agosto.

—Creo te encantarán Jonas y Magnus. Magnus a veces puede decir lo más tonto, pero es realmente gracioso —dijo Isak antes de morder su hamburguesa de ramen.

Even extendió el brazo y le limpió algo de la salsa de la comisura de la boca.

—Hm. Todavía estoy resentido con ser el segundo de ese chico Jonas —dijo Even.

Isak rodó los ojos.

—He conocido a Jonas toda mi vida. Uno no se vuelve el mejor amigo de alguien en un par de meses, Even.

—Como sea, **Isaac**. Vamos por unos Karaage —dijo Even, jalándolo de la mano.

—Te voy a matar.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde en junio, y estaban en [Smorgasburg](http://3av1lj34qjkt1gbaoy39pblm.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/JvP_092714_0497_print.jpg), comiendo y casi gimiendo por la comida. Even vestía una playera blanca, lentes de sol, y esos pantalones de mezclilla que tanto encantaban a Isak. Estaba muriendo por dentro.

Estaban parados por las rocas admirando la vista del horizonte del río East cuando Isak sintió la urgencia de besarlo. Así que lo hizo.

—Hm. ¿A qué se debe eso? —dijo Even.

—No lo sé. Luces realmente apuesto ahora mismo.

Even lo miró fijo con ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué? ¿Un cumplido a plena luz del día? —Even se burló.

—Cierra la boca. Es en serio.

Even lo volvió a besar. Y cuando Isak intentó pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello, el chico mayor lo empujó.

—¿Qué?

—Di que soy tu mejor amigo —dijo Even.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Dilo o no hay besos para ti.

—Even, te das cuenta de que los mejores amigos no se besan, ¿verdad? —dijo Isak.

—Mo me importa. Dilo.

—No —dijo Isak, con una sonrisa.

—¡¿No quieres que te bese?! —dijo Even, con incredulidad.

Isak se acercó un poco, luego se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—No, quiero que me folles.

Even soltó su tortita kimchi rellena en el suelo y sólo miró fijo a Isak que estaba sonriendo.

—¿Vas a levantarlo? Tirar lo no es amable —Isak agregó, todavía  sonriendo.

—Oh Dios, Isak —dijo Even mientras se agachaba para recoger la comida—. Maldita sea, no puedo creer que ahora tengo que caminar a casa con una erección.

—Bien. Porque hablo en serio —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué?

—Cielos, ¿necesito gritarlo? Yo. te. quiero. dentro. de. mi. ahora.

.

Corrieron como idiotas por Williamsburg mano a mano, sin siquiera sentirse mal por desperdiciar comida perfectamente bien.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Even, el chico mayor lo presionó con fuerza contra la pared mientras Isak le tiraba del cabello hasta que gemía. Los besos eran con la boca abierta y descuidados y húmedos y todo lengua. Estaban jadeando y teniendo más y más incomodidad en los pantalones. Así que Isak bajó una mano y cogió a Even sobre los pantalones, haciéndolo jadear.

—Mierda, cariño. ¿Muy ansioso?

—Cierra la maldita boca, Even. He estado esperando esto por cinco malditos meses.

—Oh Dios. Vamos a mi habitación antes que te posea justo a quien la mesa de la cocina.

—Mierda.

.

Al momento que llegaron a la habitación, la playera de Isak fue al piso y la espalda de Even al colchón mientras el chico más joven prácticamente lo empujó sobre la cama.

—Me estás matando. Así tan enérgico —dijo Even.

—Joder, me encantan estos pantalones en ti, cariño, pero se tienen que ir.

—¿Cariño? Puf, Isak. No voy a durar si sigues diciendo esas cosas.

—Cierra la boca, Even.

.

Las manos de Even estaban entre sus piernas, su rostro estaba ruborizado, y el pecho le pesaba.

—Maldita sea, Even —Isak gimió—. ¿Tengo que rogar?

—Joder cariño, no puedo superar lo hermoso que te ves así.

Isak arqueó la espalda y se presionó contra los dedos de él.

—Joder, te odio —gimió—. Even, por favor.  Por favor por favor por favor.

—Oh Dios, mírate. Estoy muriendo.

—No. Soy yo el que está muriendo ahora mismo. Mierda. ¿Ya puedes follarme? Estoy por -

Pero los labios de Even estaban sobre los suyos y las manos sobre todo su cuerpo. Había fuego dentro del pecho de Isak y mariposas en su estómago, y se derritió en el otro chico.

Se sintió como si volvieran a estar en esa fría noche en enero, excepto que el sol todavía brillaba afuera, y no había frío.

Los cuerpos volvieron uno y los ojos de Even estaban oscuro, oscuro, oscuro.

Isak gimió y volvió a gritar, y Even le besó las lágrimas y lo tranquilizó, y lo tranquilizó, y lo tranquilizó.

—Tremendamente candente. Eres tremendamente candente, Isak —repitió.

—Puf, sí, sí —Isak gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y agarrando las sábanas.

—No, cariño, mírame. Abre los ojos. Mírame. Mira lo que me hiciste. Mira lo que me haces, cariño.

Isak abrió los ojos y miró a un desaliñado y ruborizado Even. Estaba sudando y el cabello estaba húmedo, así que Isak le pasó una mano y lo atrajo a un beso.

—Bésame. Bésame —gimió.

Se besaron y gimieron cada vez que Even lo penetraba mientras estaba cayendo en una vorágine de brillantes luces y fuertes colores y Even, Even, Even.

—Even, te sientes tan jodidamente bien —gimió.

—Cariño.

—Even, por favor.

—Me estás matando.

Isak envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Even de manera que pudiera mirarlo, Even que lucía completamente agotado y estropeado y que le prendía fuego en las entrañas. Isak nunca había visto algo cercanamente Tan hermoso, y la cabeza le daba vueltas tan rápido, tan rápido.

—Eres tan tremendamente candente, Even —Isak gritó mientras enterraba los dedos en la espalda del chico—. Te amo. Te amo mucho. Demasiado.

Even cesó de penetrarlo, y los ojos se le abrieron, demasiado.

—Isak...

—No pares. Por favor, no pares. Even, por favor.

—Yo...

—¡Por favor!

Así que Even no paró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> lol lo siento por la espera???? por favor no me odien  
> .  
> Jonas y Magnus ya vienen  
> .  
> ¿Qué piensan hasta ahora de esa 'amistad'? lol  
> .  
> Estoy intentando ligar algunas de las localizaciones de nyc que mencioné en el fic. ¿Debería continuar haciéndolo? (SMORGASBURG ES MI COSA FAVORITA DEL VERANO)  
> .  
> <33333
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Al igual que la autora se disculpó por la espera, debo hacer lo propio. Me gusta ser constante, pero a veces hay que poner prioridades.  
> De corazón espero que estén disfrutando del trabajo de la autora (cuteandtwisted), tanto como yo lo hice al leerlo la primera vez, e igualmente ahora que lo estoy traduciendo.  
> Cuídense.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por los comentarios.


	8. Chico de Oro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Nunca me lo dijiste.  
> —Nunca me preguntaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> lo siento.  
> .  
> Tema para este capítulo:  
> Radiohead - Tinker Tailor Soldier Sailor Rich Man Poor Man Beggar Man Thief

**East Harlem, Manhattan - Julio**

_—¿Tú - todavía me amas?_

.

—No te detengas. Por favor, no te detengas. Even, por favor.

—Yo...

—¡Por favor! —Isak gritó.

Así que Even no se detuvo.

Isak estaba gimiendo debajo de él, las manos ahora en el cabello del chico más alto, tirando y estirando y perdiendo todo sentido sobre sí.

_Te amo tanto. Te amo. Te amo._

Había tristeza y asombro en los ojos de Even, así que Isak lo atrajo y besó con ganas.

—Deja de pensar, joder —le jadeó contra los labios—. ¡No pienses, por favor! Sólo follemos.

Así lo hicieron. Even dio todo de sí porque Isak sentía que la tierra dejaba de ambos estaba sacudiéndose, pero sólo era su cuerpo temblando. Even bajó la mano y cogió a Isak entre los cuerpos.

—Sí, tócame —Isak jadeó.

Pero Even no habló. No dijo nada. Sólo gruñía y lo penetraba hasta que Isak se acercaba a la inconsciencia, sus manos casi asfixiando el chico mayor.

.

Cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax, pechos agitados uno contra el otro y los corazones estallando, a Isak le requirió unos momentos para encontrarse con la realidad.

_Eso fue jodidamente asombroso._

—Eso fue jodidamente asombroso —jadeó, con Even tendido sobre él, el rostro en su cuello.

_Oh._

_Oh Joder. Oh Dios. Oh mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Los ojos de Isak se averiaron como platos y repentinamente se tensó.

Even probablemente podía decirlo porque inmediatamente se le alejó de la curva del cuello para mirarlo. Subió una mano y le acarició la frente.

—Isak...

—Eh. Mierda. Eh. Primero iré a limpiarme —dijo antes de liberarse del peso de Even, intentando salir de la cama.

—Isak, por favor —Even extendió el brazo para cogerlo de la mano.

—No. —Isak lo apartó, incapaz de mirarlo así que se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Oye —Even se acercó más—. Sé que sólo dijiste eso en el calor del momento. Por favor no te alteres. No lo usaré contra ti. Lo prometo. 

_¿Qué?_

—Acabamos de tener sexo alucinante. Por supuesto que algo como eso podría escaparse. Sé que no lo dijiste en serio. Yo, eh —Even pausó—. Isak, di algo.

_Pero lo hice. Así es. Lo dije en serio._

Isak se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos a Even. Eran azules, tan azules, y tristes, Tan tristes.

Isak nunca le había dicho te amo a nadie. Ni siquiera pensaba que realmente amaba a nadie. Todo era muy nuevo y grande y atemorizante para él. Quería gritar, porque ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo. Aún todo era tan evidente. Estaba justo ahí frente a él. _Por supuesto que lo dije en serio. Por supuesto. Qué diablos._

Y mientras que no quería nada más excepto correr tan rápido como pudiera, no podía hacerle eso a Even. Porque por alguna razón, Even - Even Bech Næsheim, Even Problemas Románticos Bech Næsheim - no le creía. Por alguna razón, era tan evidente y aparente para él, porque lucía pequeño e inseguro y triste. _Nadie debería estar así de triste después del sexo._

_—Nadie me amará. Estoy jodido de la Cabeza y, jamás, nadie me amará._

Isak se dio cuenta que Even de verdad creía esas palabras, que de verdad no pensaba que alguien pudiera amarlo por quien él era. Y eso lo destrozaba. Isak no era de grandes gestos románticos. Estaba avergonzado e inseguro, y no tenía idea si Even sentía algo remotamente cercano por él. Pero por alguna razón, no podía importarle en ese momento. Sus inseguridades todavía estaban gritándole en el fondo de su cabeza, pero la prioridad ahora era volver a hacer brillar esos ojos.

—¿Isak?

Isak todavía estaba mirando, todavía desnudo, todavía respirando con dificultad, todavía con una terrible necesidad de ducharse. Pero se subió a las sábanas y se sentó sobre el regazo de Even, Even que sólo lo miraba como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia extracorpórea.

—¿Qué -?

Isak colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Even.

—Even, no lo dije en el calor del momento. Sí, perdí la maldita cabeza porque te sientes tan bien, pero no fue por eso —dijo con el rostro completamente ruborizado.

—Isak...

—No, ahora mismo no me vas a dar tu discurso de autocompasión. Acabamos de tener sexo y fue tremendamente genial. No vas a estar triste luego de dormir conmigo. Es tan ofensivo.

Even sonrió ante eso, e Isak mentalmente lanzó un puño al aire. Le pasó las manos por las mejillas. Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada.

—Te amo —Isak susurró, mirándolo a los ojos—. Lo creas o no. Te amo.

Even envolvió con los brazos la espalda de Isak y se abrazaron en silencio, sentándose en la cama.

—Esto es asqueroso, estamos tan pegajosos. Quítate —finalmente dijo. Pero Even ni quería soltar. Únicamente apretó el agarre alrededor de la cintura.

—Lo eres todo para mí. Todo —Even le susurró en el cuello.

.

—¿Pueden dejar de follar en la ducha por un minuto? De verdad necesito usar el baño, chicos —dijo Emmanuel al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

—¡Oh Dios! —el rostro de Isak se ruborizó.

.

Isak se quedó esa noche y despertó a las 11 la siguiente mañana. Los domingos eran para dormir. Pero Even estaba completamente despierto, jugándole el cabello.

—¿Alguna vez duermes? Cuando desperté a las 6am todavía estabas haciendo cosas por la habitación —dijo Isak, bostezando.

—¿Cómo puedo dormir cuando estás aquí acostado luciendo Tan candente? —dijo Even, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla.

—Puf, es demasiado temprano para esto —Isak lo empujó, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Además, ¿6AM? ¿Qué eres tan americano de repente? Son las 6 de la mañana —dijo Even.

—Como sea, puf. Mi teléfono tiene lo de AM/PM. Soy demasiado perezoso para cambiarlo.

—¿Qué harías sin mí? —Even suspiró.

—No lo sé, quizás ¿dormí más, gastar menos dinero, hacer algo de trabajo de verdad?

—Isak, me haces daño —Even se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Oh ¿sí? Al menos no eres tú el que caminará gracioso a clase mañana. No sé si me puedo poner de pie, Santo Cielo.

—Isak, ¿te lastimé? —Even de repente estaba preocupado.

—Puf, no en el momento, pero ahora me siento tan irritado. ¿La próxima vez podemos follar durante una hora como la gente normal? Ya no creo que pueda hacer esto de toda la noche.

—¿La próxima vez? —Even repitió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Oh Dios! —Isak enterró el rostro bajo las almohadas Tommy Hilfiger.

—Cariño, podemos follar tantas veces como quieras. Podemos ser amigos que a veces hacen cosas románticas y follan —dijo Even con una enorme sonrisa, bajando las manos a la almohada para coger el rostro de Isak.

—Even, deja de hablar.

Even lo besó en la boca, luego le besó la frente.

—Eres tan lindo, así todo tímido entre las sábanas.

—Sí como sea. Además, ¿sábanas Tommy Hilfiger? ¿Qué diablos, Even?

—Hm. No puedo recordar exactamente cuando las compré, pero sí. ¿No son suaves?

.

Isak comenzó a notar todas las desagradables cosas en la habitación de Even. Tenía una máquina Nespresso y cajas de zapatos Armani bajo la cama. Tenía una de esas costosas cámaras DSLR y cientos de nuevos y brillantes libros por toda la habitación. Tenía un reproductor de vinilos y un gran televisor apoyado en el librero. También tenía algunas pinturas apiladas una contra otra en el armario.

—Even, ¿de dónde sacas todo este dinero?

—Eh, solía hacer algunos trabajos.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no lo hago, pero en algún momento trabajé para estos chicos ricos del lado este. Les hice la tarea de arte y cosas, algunos proyectos finales, edición de videos. Ya sabes —dijo Even desde el alfeizar de la ventana donde estaba fumando un porro.

—¿Te pagaron tanto dinero?

—Eh, sí. También hice otras cosas. Me metí con la coca y comencé a distribuirla. También me acosté con algunas mujeres mayores en Park Avenue y algunos hombres en viajes de negocios aquí en New York. Ya sabes —dijo Even.

_¿Qué diablos?_

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —Isak intentó no sonar alarmado, pero no pudo controlar su tono.

—Hm. Sí. No recuerdo cómo me metí en eso, pero sí, **manía,** jaja. Y es New York City. Siempre hay alguna metida de pata que hacer. Y estuve solo por todo un año haciendo cualquier cosa que me decía mi cerebro. Aunque, no te preocupes. Ya no lo hago —dijo con la muy familiar y amplia sonrisa.

Excepto que Isak estaba preocupado. Había realizado algunas investigaciones, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía mucho de la manía de Even—. _Pierdo todo el control._

—Nunca me lo contaste —dijo.

—Nunca preguntaste. No quería asustarte. Estoy intentado ser mejor —dijo Even—. Sé que es egoísta y debí habértelo dicho antes. Pero no quería perderte.

—No me perderías, Even. Puedes contarme cosas. Por favor, cuéntame. Quiero entender.

Pasaron todo el domingo en el alfeizar de la ventana de Even. El chico mayor le contó de todas las veces que acabó en la sala de emergencias por las drogas. Le contó que a veces pasaban cinco días sin sueño y en última instancia colapsaba en algún lugar público o tenía un colapso mental y lo llevaban en custodia. Le contó que siempre que estaba maniaco, no podía dejar de comprar cosas que no se podía permitir y que toda la familia tenía que colaborar para salvarlo un par de veces.

Le contó que una mujer alemana de unos cincuentas que vivía en la parte noreste que solía pegarle la renta porque le recordaba a su primer amor a cambio de satisfacer algunos raros fetiches—. _Ella solía atarme y golpearme y luego decir que lo sentía. Me llamaba su **Chico de Oro**_. —Le contó que a veces a las 2AM, no podía dormir y no podía parar así que iba a Craig’s List buscando por lo más emocionante que hacer. Le contó que una noche terminó en Tribeca con una acaudalada pareja que trataron como a un juguete. Le contó que el hombre lo estranguló hasta que casi lloraba y perdía la consciencia.

—Él era más bajo que yo, pero era Tan fuerte y antes me había metido algunas líneas de coca. Supe que tenía que salir de ahí en el momento que volví a abrir los ojos. Mi cerebro estaba en llamas, pero algo de sentido de preservación se activó. Y al momento que se volteó a ver a la esposa que estaba sentada en el sofá, escapé. Estaba desnudo y dejé mi teléfono y mi identificación, pero no podía quedarme. No podía. Conseguí que me trajeran desde la NYPD. Creo que fue la peor noche de mi vida, pero no estoy seguro. Algunas cosas parecieron como un sueño cuando me recuperé del episodio. Aunque, dolió mucho. No pude hablar por días debido a que me había asfixiado tan fuerte. Pero estaba en mi cama, así que no hablé mucho. Y luego cuando -

Even se detuvo cuando se percató que Isak estaba llorando.

—Oye, no no no. Por favor no llores. Joder, sabía que no debía contártelo.

Isak se bajó del alfeizar de la ventana, caminó hacia él, y lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte.

—Joder. Lo lamento tanto —Isak susurró.

—Yo soy el que lo lamenta. No deberías tener que lidiar con nada de esto. No sé por qué te estoy haciendo esto a ti. Diablos, cuál es mi problema.

—Yo, yo solía ir a casa con cualquier hombre —dijo Isak.

—¿Hm?

—Sé que no es tan malo como por lo que tú atravesaste, pero solía dejar que los hombres me asfixiaran e hirieran. Una vez un tipo me escupió y puse el pie en mi nuca. Fue lo peor. Y aunque odié cada segundo de eso, no pude parar. Estaba tan solo. Sólo quería estar con alguien, sabes. Y ni siquiera soy maniaco ni bipolar. Simplemente soy así de patético.

La mano de Even se volvió un puño y los ojos se le volvieron a oscurecer.

—Isak, no tienes que contarme esto si no quieres —dijo.

—Lo sé. Sólo que. Sigues diciendo que estás jodido. Pero —Isak le cogió la mano, y lo obligó a abrir el puño hasta que los dedos estuvieron entrelazados—. No estás solo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Mierda Isak, ¿quién diablos podría lastimarte así?

—Even.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

.

Even volvió con él a Harlem esa noche y compartieron la pequeña cama doble. Isak no pudo concentrarse en clase al siguiente día porque se dio cuenta que Even no había dormido en absoluto.

_Mierda._

Pasó dos horas en el trabajo buscando cosas, pero sólo se alarmaba más y más. 

_¿Se está desvaneciendo?_

.

Cuando Isak volvió a casa a un frigorífico con 15 botellas de cátsup, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico.

—¿Even? ¿Compraste esto?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Eh, estaban a buen precio. Además, no podía decidirme por una marca así que tan solo cogí todo. No lo sé.

.

Even llevó a Isak al Pride NYC, y fue uno de los mejores días de su vida. Isak se había rehusado categóricamente, pero luego de algo de coacción y súplica, terminó diciendo que sí.

En realidad, no marcharon porque requería registro, pero siguieron sus actuaciones favoritas por la quinta avenida y se detuvieron en cada esquina para besarse.

Even vestía una playera blanca y llevaba una bandera de arcoíris. Isak estaba avergonzado acabó dejando a una señora mayor en un disfraz de hada pintarle un arcoíris en el rostro, mientras el chico mayor le tomaba cientos de fotos.

—Puf, me veo totalmente ridículo.

—Isak, te ves tan lindo. Eres, por mucho, el chico más lindo de todo el orgullo.

—Cierra la boca.

Se tomaron fotos con personas cualesquiera en la calle. E Isak podía jugar que vio a algunas chicas tomándoles foto cuando se estaban besando.

.

Cuando Even le dijo que les compró boletos para el festival Panorama por su cumpleaños, Isak sintió ganas de gritar, pero no de emoción.

—¡Even! Ahora eso son 500 dólares cada uno.

—A quién le importa.

—¡A mí! No quiero que gastes tu dinero en mí.

—No siquiera los compré. No te preocupes. Moví algunos hilos —dijo Even.

—¿Qué diablos?

—Una chica tenía boletos y una vez la cubrí. So.

.

Fueron a [Panorama](http://thesource.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/CoLiuDBWYAAQjGu.jpg), e Isak no pudo disfrutar de la música porque había pánico asentándosele en la boca del estómago.

Even estaba feliz y sonriendo y brillando y colocado, muy colocado. Isak sólo quería abrazarlo y protegerlo.

Pero Even estaba bailando, y en ese momento él era el sol. Even era el **Chico de Oro.**

Las preocupaciones rápidamente se disiparon mientras el alcohol se disponía en su sistema, y las manos de Even estaba encima de él. Pronto se estuvieron restregando, y Even le metió una mano en los pantalones ahí junto en medio de la multitud.

—Córrete para mí, cariño —le susurró al oído—. Eres tan candente así.

.

Mientras esperaba que Even saliera de una de las clases de verano en NYU, Isak se aventuró de vuelta en la [Strand Bookstore](http://www.gliamantideilibri.it/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/strand.jpg). Caminó incómodamente por las plantas buscando algo relevante. Fue por toda la tercera planta antes de bajar al sótano. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando pasó por la esquina donde Even lo había tenido gimiendo contra la pared.

Continuó caminando hasta que acabó en el [rincón ](https://scontent-iad3-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/16123682_240733896378939_6258413807274557440_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTQ0MTcxNTgyNjk3NjgyMzg0MA%3D%3D.2)donde se localizaba la sección de Salud Mental justo al lado de ‘Sexualidad’. Isak pasó la vista por los estantes y recurrió a sentarse en el piso ya que los libros sobre Bipolaridad estaban en la parte baja.

Cogió libros al azar y comenzó a hojear y leer sinopsis. La mayoría daban explicaciones médicas y la historia de la enfermedad. Pero Isak quería entender cómo se sentía Even, no escuchar a alguien con un doctorado. Cuando encontró ‘[Electroboy](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/510AEwNX6qL._SX338_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg)’, inmediatamente se detuvo y pensó en Even. Era la autobiografía de un chico que vivía en New York City y que padecía Depresión Maníaca.

* * *

 

**Even <3**

16:32

YA SALÍ

¿Dónde estás?

Cariño <33

¿¿Isak??

Dónde estás cariño

Ya voy

Veme en broadway/waverly

* * *

 

Isak había leído 20 páginas y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Pasaba todas las noches con Even, y no podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto dormir, o sonreír, o no tirar el dinero por la ventana, o no intentar írsele a la entrepierna.

_Se está desvaneciendo. Se está desvaneciendo lejos de mí._

Cogió el libro y lo escondió en su mochila.

.

Even se abalanzó sobre él al momento en que lo vio y lo besó con ganas y profundo, ganándose miradas de las personas del rededor.

Isak lo empujó gentilmente.

—Oye, con calma —rio nerviosamente.

—Te deseo demasiado, cariño.

.

Even lo llevó a la tienda de ropa Superdry que estaba justo frente a su lugar de encuentro, y lo metió en uno de los probadores.

—Even, no podemos.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti todo el día —dijo Even, besándole la mejilla y liberando el cinturón de Isak.

—Alguien va a escuchar -

—No me importa. Dejémoslos escucharnos.

Isak intentó resistir, pero al momento que las rodillas de Even alcanzaron el suelo, perdió todo proceso de pensamiento.

.

Acabaron en Greenpoint en Brooklyn en [Spritzenhaus](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s640x640/sh0.08/e35/12797911_1530153707289360_694965827_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTIwNDQxNTQ0OTIwMjMwNTkyNA%3D%3D.2.l), un bar alemán. Even rápidamente sacó el teléfono y le escribió a Markus cuando se estaban yendo de Superdry bajó la juiciosa mirada de la gente. Isak estaba mortificado.

Markus estuvo ahí antes que ellos y había traído a una chica consigo.

El bar era realmente espacioso y agradable. Pero Isak estaba muriendo por dentro. No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que Even ya estaba en una espiral fuera de control, pero no tenía idea de lo que hacer al respecto, Even que había declarado que esta noche estaba tratando a todos.

Así que Isak se embriagó. Ahora tenía 21. Tuvo tres bebidas y bebió hasta que pudo disfrutar de los dedos de Even enterrándosele en la piel.

Even era mágico. La chica que Markus trajo consigo, Cindy o como sea, estaba enamorada, y al chico alemán ni siquiera le importaba ya que había comenzado a charlar con la chica que estaba sentada a su izquierda en la mesa común.

Cindy seguía jugando con el cabello y sonriendo y riendo demasiado. E Isak estaba ebrio y vestido porque Even era suyo. Así que lo cogió del cuello y lo besó sin gran advertencia.

Isak podía oírla jadear frente a ellos, pero no podía importarle menos cuando Even de repente estaba relamiéndole la boca en frente de todos los falsos hipster de Brooklyn.

—Hm, cariño.

—Eres mío —Isak murmuró en noruego antes de volver a besarlo.

—Soy tuyo.

Even junto las frentes de ambos y frotó las narices.

—Oh, no me di cuenta de que estaban juntos —dijo Cindy, muy incómodamente.

—Sí, soy su novio —dijo Isak en inglés, golpeando con la mano sobre la mesa de madera—. Sí, no somos amigos. Tenemos sexo y nos besamos y nos cogemos de la mano. Somos novios. ¿Verdad cariño?

Isak se giró para encarar a Even cuyos ojos estaban destellando más brillantes que el sol.

—Oh Dios, Isak.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito estar dentro de **mí novio**  ahora mismo —Even pronunció de repente en noruego.

—Puf, sí por favor —murmuró Isak, sus mejillas rosa brillante y los párpados pesados.

Dejaron a una impactada Cindy con Markus y la otra chica, y atravesaron la cervecería hacia los baños. Había tres compartimentos privados para mujeres, y un gran mingitorio para hombres. Even sonrió antes de empujar a Isak al interior de uno de los grandes compartimentos para mujeres y soltándola la mochila en el piso.

Isak lo besó con fuerza y gimió cuando Even se apartó para buscar en la mochila.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se quejó.

—Lo bueno es que decidí comprar lubricante antes de esto.

—Puf, cierra la boca, Even.

.

Isak se estaba sujetando de los hombros de Even, gritando de dolor y placer, presionándose contra la pared, ambos ebrios más allá del límite y jadeando, los pantalones por los tobillos.

Era surreal para Isak que nunca imaginó sería ese chico que tenía sexo en servicios públicos. Pero estaba ebrio y su **_novio_** era _ardiente como el infierno_ y las manos le sostenían la parte posterior de los muslos contra la pared, así que _qué diablos._

.

Cuando Isak despertó, todavía ebrio, en el tren 1 sentado entre Markus y Even, lloró. Sollozó porque todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero el corazón incluso más.

_Qué diablos._

Estaba histérico y Even estaba de rodillas frente a él.

—Isak, ¿Isak qué ocurre? Oh Dios, ¿te lastimé? ¿Te lastimé? ¡Isak por favor!

—¡Even, no sé qué hacer! Te estás escapando de mí. Te estoy perdiendo. Estoy muerto de miedo. Joder, dime lo que debo hacer. Tengo tanto miedo. ¡Por favor, por favor!

Markus estaba intentando calmar a la gente en el tren mientras Isak gritaba en noruego y Even decía tonterías.

—Cariño, de qué estás hablando. Yo estoy bien. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? Yo nunca te haría daño, Isak por favor.

—¡No has dormido en semanas, maldición, Even! Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

.

Cuando llegaron a Harlem, Even dijo que se iba para conseguirle a Isak algo para aliviarle la piel en la farmacia, así que encendió su portátil y llamó a Magnus por Skype. Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana en Noruega, así que no le respondió.

Isak lloró y golpeó cosas de su habitación. Abrió Messenger y se sentó en el piso.

* * *

 

**Jonas Noah Vasquez**

23:24

JONAS TENGO TANTO MIEDO

NO SÉ LO QUE DEBO HACER

EVEN SE ESTÁ PERDIENDO

CREO QUE LO VOY A PERDER

ESTOY TAN EBRIO

POR FAVOR AYÚDAME POR FAVOR

LO AMO DEMASIADO

NOPUEDO PERDERLO NOPUEDO

 

Isak perdió el conocimiento en la cama no mucho después de eso. Y cuando despertó al día siguiente, Even no estaba ahí. No había regresado en toda la noche.

.

**Jonas Noah Vasquez**

02:45

Isak wtf????

¿¿Estás bien??

¿Qué ocurre?

¿Qué hizo Even?

Llámame por Skype cuando despiertes.

Mierda colega

* * *

 

Isak no se dio cuenta que todavía llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior hasta que llegó a la puerta de Even.

—Emmanuel, ¿Even está aquí? Anoche se fue. No sé dónde está.

—No, colega. No vino a casa. Mierda, ¿volvió a descarrilarse?

.

—Even, por favor llámame o escríbeme cuando escuches este mensaje. ¿Dónde estás? Tengo mucho miedo. Por favor ven a casa. Por favor —Isak sollozó en el buzón de voz de Even.

Caminó por NYU y hasta Broadway, luego cogió el tren L de regreso a Williamsburg. Llamó a cada persona en la que pudo pensar.

Para las 16:00, Isak comenzó a visitar hospitales y comisarías.

Markus acabó uniéndosele porque estaba histérico y con ligera resaca y no podía calmarse.

—Probablemente sólo está durmiendo en algún lugar. No te preocupes. Probablemente está bien. No es la primera vez que le ocurre, y siempre ha estado bien. —Dijo Markus.

—¡Cielos Markus! ¡Siento que voy a morir! Debiste haberlo visto. Todo el tiempo está hablando de las cosas más aleatorias. No tiene sentido alguno. No sé por qué permití que se pusiera tan mal. Así ha estado por semanas y yo estaba Tan asustado de decir algo porque él estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo. Soy tremendamente estúpido —Isak se estaba sosteniendo la cabeza y gritando.

—¡Colega! ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora mismo está maniaco? Quizás, ¿perdió el teléfono?

—¡Markus! Even siempre responde cuando llamo, ¡siempre! Y ¿sabes lo que hicimos anoche en Spritzenhaus? ¡Follamos! ¡Follamos fuerte contra la pared igual que lo hacen los animales cuando yo ni siquiera veía porque estaba tan ebrio! Él nunca me habría hecho eso si no estuviera maníaco. ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!

* * *

 

**Emmanuel**

21:02

¡Isak! Me acaba de llamar la doctora de Even, él está bien.

Anoche irrumpió en el consultorio o algo y lo atraparon los de seguridad

Él ahora mismo está en el hospital Mount Sinai en E 101ero porque perdió el conocimiento cuando lo estaban sosteniendo.

ahora él está despierto, me lo dijo su doctora

ella le pagó la fianza

* * *

 

Isak corrió a la avenida Madison en sus pantuflas y ropas del día anterior. Había dejado de llorar, pero sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

_Él está bien. Él está bien. Él está bien._

Sentía que estaba en una película, recorriendo la ciudad de New York completamente desaliñado con lágrimas secándosele en el rostro y los ojos bien abiertos. Su mente estaba gritando Even, Even, Even. Y seguía reproduciendo cada uno de los recuerdos que alguna vez tuvo con él.

_Que estés sano cariño, por favor._

Mientras esperaba a luz roja para que pudiera cruzar en la 87ma calle, el teléfono comenzó a timbrarle incontrolablemente.

* * *

 

**Even <3**

21:21

Lo lamento Isak lo lamento tanto

Lo lamento

te amo

te amo

te amo

te amo

te amo

te amo

te amo

* * *

 

Isak se detuvo y apoyó contra un árbol, luego marcó el número de Even tras diez segundos de ver entre los mensajes que todavía llegaban.

Even respondió inmediatamente.

—¡¿Estás bien?! Oh Dios, estaba muerto del miedo. Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¡¿Even?! Even ahora mismo estoy de camino. Estoy únicamente a diez cuadras. Ya voy —Isak estaba gritando al teléfono.

Nadie dijo nada en la línea.

—¡¿Even?! Di algo. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien. Por favor. ¿Even?

—Mierda. Isak lo lamento tanto.

Isak dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando le escuchó la voz.

—No. No. Detente. Ahora mismo voy. Sólo espérame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Isak… —Even estaba llorando al teléfono, e Isak quería estallar.

—¿Qué? Por favor no llores. Aquí estoy. Sí.

—Isak...

—¿Sí? Estoy escuchando, aquí estoy. Even, aquí estoy.

Nunca había escuchado a Even sollozar—. ¿Tú - Todavía me amas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Este capítulo fue muy difícil para mí escribirlo. Hice lo mejor que pude.  
> Bo me gusta el desasosiego gratuito, pero sentí que este era un aspecto importante de la historia que necesitaba ser explorado. Isak necesitan estar expuesto a la manía de Even para saber exactamente con lo que está lidiando y para que Even se dé cuenta que sí, este chico se quedará a su lado pese a todo, no sólo cuando es soñador y feliz. Además, Even había estado sin medicación durante mucho tiempo. Así que al menos para mí tiene sentido que su primer intento de recomponer las cosas no funcionaría.  
> .  
> Pero, todo estará bien. Confíen en mí. Ellos son más fuertes que nunca <3 Además, el siguiente capítulo es agosto, así que Jonas y Magnus finalmente viajan a New York.  
> .  
> Electroboy es un libro real y es FASCINANTE. A veces no podía creer que fuera una historia de verdad, pero oh Dios. La gente que vive con Depresión Maníaca son increíblemente valientes.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traducción:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	9. Cariño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak es fuerte.  
> Magnus y Jonas aterrizan en NYC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ¿Contador de palabras? ¿Qué contador de palabras? <33333  
> .  
> Canciones para el capítulo:  
> Pvris - Empty  
> Lo Moon - Loveless-Edit

**Hamilton Heights, Manhattan - Agosto**

_—Sé que es egoísta, pero no lo cojas. Por favor, di que no —dijo Even—. No puedo soportar la idea de que estés tan lejos._

.

_—¿Tú - Todavía me amas?_

Se sintió como una bofetada. Isak dejó de correr.

—¿Qué? Even, ¿de qué estás -?

—Está, está bien si no es así —Even todavía estaba llorando al otro lado de la línea—. No tienes que venir a aquí. Por favor, no vengas. Estoy bien, Isak. Estaré bien. Lo prometo. Lo siento.

Cuando Even colgó el teléfono, Isak sintió que fue transportado a un universo alterno. Se sintió extrañamente desconectado de la realidad. Por un breve momento, olvidó quién era, dónde estaba, el por qué estaba corriendo, la razón por la que el corazón le pesaba tanto en el pecho, y el por qué no podía respirar.

Cuando Isak volvió a conectarse con su consciencia, se sintió perdido. Había pasado por tantas emociones en las últimas 24 horas que nunca se tomó un minuto sólo para respirar. Isak comenzó a llorar porque nada tenía sentido. Even estaba bien. No estaba tirado inconsciente en algún lugar. Estaba a salvo. Estaba bien. Lo estaba intentando alejar, claro. Isak sabía que haría eso. No era la gran cosa.

Isak debería haberse sentido eufórico, pero en cambio sólo quería llorar. Nunca había pasado tanto estrés en su vida, ni siquiera cuando su madre tenía arrebatos. Todo dolía. Sentía que todo era su culpa, como si pudiera haberlo prevenido. Sabía que algo no estaba bien. Lo había sabido por semanas. Sabía que Even siempre se sentía como magia, pero también sabía que no había dormido hace tiempo. Sabía que estaba fumando hierva y bebiendo. Lo sabía, sin embargo, no había hecho nada al respecto.

Simplemente había entrado en pánico en su cabeza y consintió la hipersexualidad de Even. _Soy un malditamente tétrico_. Sabía lo que era, la constante excitación, la constante necesidad de acariciar y relamer y rasgar. Había leído al respecto. Pero de alguna manera nada lo había preparado para cómo lidiar con nada de eso.

La culpa se volvió agobiante y no podía respirar. No se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas sobre el piso hasta que sintió una mano sobre su espalda.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —La voz pertenecía a una mujer de mediana edad caminando un perro y portando una expresión alarmada.

—Estoy tan cansado. Soy tan estúpido. Soy tan —jadeó entre lágrimas.

—¡¿Debería llamar al 911?!

Eso pareció sacarlo del trance.

—¡¿Qué?! —Isak repentinamente levantó la mirada a la mujer—. No, no. Estoy bien.

_Qué diablos estoy haciendo._

Se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas.

—Tengo que irme. Tengo que encontrar a mi novio.

.

Cuando atisbó a Even en la sala de emergencias, se abalanzó sobre él. Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta la cama, pero no tenía recuerdo de realmente atravesar la habitación.

De repente, Even estaba en sus brazos e Isak estaba llorándole en el cabello.

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien. Oh Dios, estás bien. Estás bien.

Even no le correspondió al abrazo, pero estaba bien porque en su lugar se aferró a la camisa.

.

—¿Eres Isak?

—Sí. Sí. Lo soy. Soy su novio —dijo Isak, todavía secándose las lágrimas—. Estoy al tanto de su condición. ¿Cómo es que me conoce?

Even ahora estaba durmiendo. E Isak estaba hablando con la Dra. Manevitz, la psiquiatra.

—Isak, ¿ _tú_ estás bien? —preguntó—. Ver a seres queridos pasar por un episodio maniaco siempre es extremadamente estresante.

—Estoy bien. Simplemente bien.

.

_—¡Even! ¡No sé lo que hacer! Te estás escapando de mí. Te estoy perdiendo. ¡Estoy muerto de miedo!_

Resultó que tras el exabrupto de Isak en el tren 1, Even había decido darle una visita a la doctora porque quería mejorar, inmediatamente, por él.

La Dra. Manevitz no le contaría los detalles por razones de confidencialidad, pero Isak entendió. Entendió que Even se dio cuenta que estaba lastimando a Isak y decidió consultarlo con la doctora en mitad de la _maldita_ noche, y cuando no logró entrar, simplemente allanó.

_Maldita sea._

.

—Sí, él está bien. Lo lamento por asustarte, colega. Esa noche estaba tan jodido —dijo Isak al teléfono.

—No, no te preocupes hombre. Esta mierda de la diferencia horaria es molesta. Me asusté cuando desperté con tus mensajes —dijo Jonas.

—Sí. Lo siento. Espero que todavía vengas.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Bromeas? Magnus no puede esperar para conocer a Even.

.

Even pasó la noche en el hospital, e Isak se subió a la cama y lo abrazó toda la noche. Sophie y Emmanuel aparecieron en la mañana, justo a tiempo para que fuera dado de alta. Todos volvieron en un Uber a Williamsburg, y les costó una dulce fortuna.

—Puedo pagarlo —dijo Isak.

—Colega, por supuesto que lo vamos a dividir —dijo Emmanuel desde el asiento del pasajero.

Even estaba envuelto en una manta entre Sophie e Isak pese al calor del verano, la cabeza en la curva del cuello del chico más joven.

Isak le jugaba el cabello y nadie dijo nada durante todo el viaje.

.

Era difícil y Even no estaba hablando. Sólo se enroscó en la cama bajo las mantas y durmió durante días.

_Está bien. Él sólo necesita dormir._

.

A veces Even se giraba dormido en mitad de la noche y se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Isak. Isak lo abrazaba y respiraba en cada ocasión, permaneciendo despierto hasta que la luz del sol sombreó el rostro de Even. Lo miraba fijo, le acariciaba las mejillas, le pasaba el pulgar por las cejas, y le pasó los dedos por el cabello. Y cuando se volvía demasiado, se permitía algunas silenciosas lágrimas.

_Me mata verte sufrir._

.

A veces se ponía feo. Even lo alejaría diciéndole duras palabras—. _¡No necesito tu lástima! —_ Pero Isak hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no tomárselo personal.

_Él no lo dice en serio. Tengo que ser fuerte._

.

—No te quiero aquí luciendo todo triste —dijo Even, difícilmente mirándolo.

—No estoy triste —dijo Isak desde su lado de la cama.

—Isak, por favor vete a casa —Even pidió.

—No.

—Odio saber que te estoy haciendo daño. Odio esto.

—Deja de decir eso, Even. No me estás haciendo daño.

—Isak, apenas si estás yendo a trabajar. Y es agosto. Es verano. Tus amigos llegan en dos semanas. ¡Por favor!

—¡No me importa el verano!

.

—Colega, estás siendo un poco molesto —dijo Emmanuel, mientras calentaba algo usando el horno de microondas.

—¿Qué? —Isak resopló.

—Simplemente déjalo respirar. Dale algo de espacio. Estás aquí todo el tiempo. Estoy muy seguro de que se siente una mierda sabiendo que pasas todo tu tiempo como niñero.

—No soy su niñero, ¡¿qué?!

—Eso es lo que probablemente siente él. Nosotros siempre le damos algo de tiempo, sabes, para procesar lo ocurrido. Él necesita tiempo para saber dónde está en su cerebro.

.

—Me voy a mi casa. Creo que John me extraña —dijo Isak, sentado al borde de la cama, poniéndose los zapatos.

Se inclinó y presionó un rápido beso en la frente de Even.

—Te amo —dijo Isak, mirándolo a los ojos.

—También te amo —dijo Even, aferrándosele a la camisa.

Isak unió los labios de ambos por primera vez desde esa noche en el bar, el corazón rebosante de amor y esperanza.

.

Isak volvió a su departamento y por fin comió comida real.

—John, esta es la mejor pasta del mundo —dijo.

—Bueno, no te había visto en un tiempo y parecía que lo necesitabas —dijo John—. Además, Dan dijo que puedes tener algo del preciado vodka de patata si quieres.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? — Isak sonrió.

—Sí colega, no lo sé. Creo que extrañó tenerte a ti y a tu chico por aquí.

Isak dejó escapar una risa genuina.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está? —preguntó John.

—Él está bien. Estará bien. Es muy fuerte. Estoy muy orgulloso de él —dijo Isak, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo vergonzoso—. Eh. Por cierto, lamento que me fui histérico esa noche.

—Todo está bien —dijo John—. ¿Ya has encontrado un lugar?

—¿Hm?

—Recuerdas que nuestro contrato se acaba al final del mes, ¿verdad?

—Joder. Lo olvidé por completo. Mierda —suspiró Isak.

—Puede ser estresante buscar un lugar, pero no tienes mucho tiempo.

—Mierda. Intenté buscar antes de todo esto y era demasiado. No puedo encontrar lugares temporales y subalquilar es tan turbio y hasta la 160ma calle. Y todo los chicos llegando para el semestre de otoño ya cogieron todos los lugares de Columbia. Y soy tremendamente vago.

—Ya, colega. Sé que puede ser abrumador. Pero cálmate. Sólo ve un minuto a la vez, ¿sí? —dijo John.

_Un minuto a la vez._

—Sí, de acuerdo.

.

—Juguemos a algo —dijo Isak, una mano acariciando la mejilla de Even—. El juego se llama Isak y Even: Minuto a Minuto.

—¿Qué hacemos en este minuto?

—En este minuto, nos besamos.

.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Sophie, las largas piernas extendidas sobre la mesa de centro en la sala de estar.

—Estoy bien. Even está durmiendo. Eh, ¿por qué todo mundo me está preguntando eso? —dijo Isak.

Sophie lo miró luego suspiró muy fuerte—. Ven a sentarte.

—¿Qué?

—Ven siéntate en el sofá conmigo, cielos —dijo Sophie.

Isak nunca había tenido una conversación per se con Sophie. Ella siempre parecía distante y desinteresada. Pero nunca olvidaría la manera en que ella metió los dedos en la garganta de Even la noche de la House of Yes para hacerlo vomitar.

Isak se acercó al sofá y se sentó al otro lado. Ella se acercó y los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

—Cielos, relájate —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Necesitas un abrazo. Voy a abrazarte, ¿sí?

La situación era surreal. Isak apenas interactuaba con Sophie en absoluto. Ella nunca estaba en casa y difícilmente lo saludas la mayoría de las veces. Pero cuando esos brazos envolvieron sus hombros, no pudo evitar respirar y relajarse.

Ahí se sentaron incómodamente, Isak difícilmente reciproco al gesto, sus manos sobre el regazo. Pero luego ella lo abrazó más fuerte, y él sintió que algo se activó dentro de sí. No podía evitarlo. Simplemente quería llorar.

—Joder —murmuró bajo su aliento.

—Eres muy fuerte, chico —dijo Sophie, todavía abrazándolo—. Es muy valiente lo qué haces.

Isak no lloró, sino que le correspondió al abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, volvió su rostro para secarse una lágrima mientras ella lo miraba.

—Necesitas cuidarte, Isak. Estás siendo muy fuerte para él y eso es asombroso. Pero él no querría que te descuidases —dijo.

—No me estoy descuidando. Estoy bien —dijo Isak.

—Está bien sentirse como una mierda. Esta es una situación muy de mierda y difícil. No tienes que fingir estar bien. No te guardes todo dentro. Y llora si quieres, joder. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Y recuerda que está bien que te distancies —agregó.

Isak no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué diablos? Yo nunca lo dejaría.

—Lo sé. Sólo digo que puedes si se vuelve demasiado. Nadie te odiará —dijo Sophie.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablado sobre cosas aleatorias. Ella lo introdujo a Broad City y se rio todo el tiempo mientras luchaba por entender los juegos de palabras. Ella cogió el bote de helado de emergencia, y perezosamente compartieron historias aleatorias de Even sobre el sofá.

—De verdad, verdad, amo a ese chico —dijo Sophie.

—Yo también —dijo Isak.

Ella sonrió—. Eres demasiado lindo. Voy a vomitar.

Isak rio y la empujó con su pie.

—No, pero en serio. Podrías preguntarte el por qué lo aguantamos. Pero él es tan buena persona, sabes. Además, su nombre está en el contrato —Ella dijo, rodando los ojos.

Isak rio.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —preguntó.

—Craigslist1. Él publicó un jodidamente ridículo anuncio. Fue tan gracioso. Estaba buscando compañeros de piso. Y necesitamos a una tercera persona, y así.

—¿Sabían que él era bipolar cuando se mudó? —Isak preguntó.

—Sí, estaba en el título del anuncio. No recuerdo exactamente lo que decía, pero era algo como ‘Chico parecido a una maldita jirafa busca lugar para quedarse’. —Ella rio e Isak se le unió.

—Aunque, nunca lo he visto Tan estable como contigo. Eso te lo tengo que conceder. Digo que se está tomado todas sus medicinas y eso —agregó—. Aunque, de cierto modo me pillo con la guardia baja cuando consumió drogas esa noche. Eso es lo que destruyó la relación con su familia. De hecho, fue a terapia para dejar la mierda de coca.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Estuvo limpio por un tiempo. Una vez tuvo una noche difícil y decidió curarse —dijo Sophie.

_La noche en Tribeca._

—Como sea, dejemos de hablar sobre esto. Pregúntaselo tú mismo. Permíteme concentrarme en Ilana. Este episodio me mata todo el tiempo —ella dijo.

.

Isak derramó lágrimas cuando Abbi cobró el [cheque de ocho mil dólares ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tDN5DYsNk0) en el banco.

—Colega, no es gracioso —dijo Markus—. ¿Qué es esta cosa feminista hipster que empezaste a ver?

Pero Isak estaba demasiado ocupado riendo.

.

—Te extrañé —dijo Even, la cabeza sobre el pecho de Isak.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui? ¿Un día? ¿Ahora quien está siendo empalagoso? —Isak bromeó.

—29 horas. Te fuiste por 29 horas.

—Eso es tétrico, Even —Isak rio y lo acercó.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

—Porque con muchas ganas y me sigo sintiendo como mierda. Lo siento —dijo Even.

—Oye —Isak puso ambas manos sobre el rostro de Even—. No lo sientas. No se trata de mí. No me importa. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Pero te lastimo.

—¿Qué?

—Esa noche en el bar. Te lastimé —dijo Even.

Isak sabía que iban a tener esta conversación, pero no pensaba que saldría tan pronto.

—No eras tú mismo esa noche. Está bien —dijo Isak, tan honesto como podía ser.

—Isak, estabas llorando tanto y estabas tan ebrio. Luego de eso ni siquiera podías ponerte de pie. No puedo creer que te hice eso. Lo siento. No sé qué decir. 

Isak pensó en negarlo todo, pero no tenía sentido.

—También lo siento —dijo en cambio—. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no hice nada al respecto. Cada vez que querías hacer algo, sólo decía que sí o me embriagaba. Soy tremendamente estúpido. Siento que te fallé.

—No, por favor no digas eso —Even finalmente lo miró—. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Toda la culpa es mía.

Even estaba por comenzar el discurso _“Deberías irte, Déjame, Simplemente vete”_ , así que Isak lo envolvió por la espalda y le enterró la cabeza en el cuello.

—Cariño, simplemente durmamos.

.

—¡Markus, tu apartamento es más grande, y no sé dónde meteré a Jonas y Magnus cuando tengo una maldita cama doble! —dijo Isak, antes de dar un bocado al emparedado de cafetería.

—Colega, antes que nada, mis compañeros de piso son idiotas. Lo sabes. Y aunque ese chico Magnus suena genial, simplemente no puedo alojarlos en mi casa —dijo Markus.

—Puf. Eres inútil. Nuevamente ¿por qué somos amigos?

—Porque ¿te cojo de la mano cuando lloras? —Markus provocó.

—Vete al diablo, hombre. Eso fue una vez. Además, es demasiado pronto —dijo Isak.

—Eso fue bajo, incluso para ti Markus —dijo Adrian.

—De acuerdo, sí apesto. ¿Qué tal la casa de Adrian? Únicamente tienes otro compañero y él es tranquilo, ¿correcto? —dijo Markus.

—Puf, absolutamente no hay manera de queso chicos de queden con Adrian —dijo Isak.

—Ay. Grosero. ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi casa?!

—Nada, pero...

—¡Oh, ya entendí! —dijo Adrian—. No quieres que les cuente a tus colegas cómo te ves cuando la mama-

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! Adrian, oh Dios. ¡¿Por qué sigo quedando contigo?!

—Porque ¿te di el mejor consejo de sexo? No lo sé, sólo una idea. ¿Qué tal tu chico con eso? —Adrian preguntó.

—¡Mejor! Ayer caminamos al puerto de Williamsburg y comimos pizza. Él cogió 3 rebanas, casi lloré, joder —Isak habló hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

—Eso es maravilloso Isak. De verdad me alegra que le va mejor. Me rompe el corazón verte así —dijo Adrian.

—Eh. Gracias.

—Cuando quieras.

—Adrian, de verdad eres un gran chico, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Markus.

—Estoy consciente.

* * *

 

**Even <333333**

14:23

JAJAJAJA

Cálmate isak no es tan gracioso

Vete al diablo

<3

* * *

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Even preguntó desde donde estaba parado sin playera junto a la puerta de la recámara.

—Me voy a quitar la ropa —dijo Isak.

—Puedo verlo. ¿Por qué?

—Me voy a meter a la ducha contigo.

.

Era su primera vez estando desnudo con Even en casi tres semanas. No hicieron nada excepto besarse debajo la ducha con los brazos de Isak alrededor del cuello de Even. Cuando se echó para atrás, Even lo miró a los ojos.

Ambos estaban empapados, e Isak no pudo evitar extender la mano y apartarle el cabello húmedo de la frente a Even. Even gentilmente le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

Le besó la palma una vez, dos, y luego una tercera vez mientras Isak lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Gracias —Even susurró—. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Isak estaba agradecido por su ya húmedo rostro, porque estaba por llorar.

—Cariño… —Isak se sintió ahogarse.

—Te amo demasiado —dijo Even, antes de presionarle más besos en la mano a Isak—. Demasiado.

.

Se besaron un poco más, luego Isak lavó el cabello de Even y le dio dulces besos en el pecho.

—Esto es tan extraño —dijo Even—. Creo que nunca nos hemos solo bañado.

.

Requirió algo de tiempo, pero Even comenzara a reír y sonreír hasta que los ojos se le arrugaron.

—Adoro verte sonreír —dijo Isak, ponchándole la mejilla con una mano, sosteniéndose del tubo del subterráneo con la otra.

—Te amo —dijo Even.

Isak se ruborizó.

—Detente. Deja de decir esas cosas.

—Pero así es. Te amo, incluso si necesitas cogerte del tubo para conservar el equilibrio en el subterráneo —dijo Even, sonriendo como el sol.

—Puf.

_Sí. Cháchara._

.

Isak comenzó a llevar a Even a lugares. Fueron al [Metropolitan Museum of Art ](http://d1smv7h0armdzg.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/Metropolitan_Museum_of_Art_at_1000_5th_Ave_.jpg)en el lado Noreste a las 10 de la mañana para evitar la multitud.

—¿Caramba? ¿Isak y arte? —Even provocó.

—Cierra la boca.

Cuando Isak intentó pagar el previo completo, Even rodó los ojos.

—A veces, olvidó lo joven e ingenuo que eres —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—22 dólares es el precio sugerido, Isak. Es para turistas que no pueden leer y para gente rica. Para nosotros, es pagar lo que se desee. Puedes dar sólo un dólar —dijo Even.

—¡¿Qué?!

—En serio, Isak.

.

Caminaron por el museo durante horas, y Even parecía saber un poco sobre todo, de arte griego y romano al arte medieval y asiático. Se detuvieron en el Costume Institute y Even habló por unos buenos 23 minutos.

_Me encanta._

Isak estaba sorprendido cuando llegaron a la colección de arte islámico y Even comenzó a hablar apasionadamente sobre cerámicas y telas del Norte de África y España.

—Hm. Leí el Corán cuando tenía unos 17. Es verdaderamente asombroso. Más tarde aprendí algunas cosas. Además, ¡mira a la caligrafía! —dijo Even.

.

—Vayamos a la azotea —dijo Even.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál azotea?

Resultó que el museo Met tenía una azotea de la que Isak no estaba consciente.

—Qué diablos, la página web no decía nada sobre una azotea —dijo.

—Aw, ¿ahora estás visitando páginas de turistas? Qué lindo.

.

La vista desde la [azotea ](http://cdn-image.travelandleisure.com/sites/default/files/styles/1600x1000/public/201408-w-best-rooftop-bars-in-nyc-metropolitan-museum-roof-garden.jpg?itok=H2nqPHMh)era impresionante.

—Caray —dijo Isak.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Muchas personas vienen a aquí y nunca llegan a la azotea. Me encanta demasiado este lugar.

.

Even hizo que dos chicas les tomaran una foto con el horizonte, e Isak de repente se sintió tímido cuando los dedos del chico mayor le descansaron sobre la cadera bajo la camisa.

—1, 2, 3 —dijo la chica.

Even se inclinó y le presionó un suave beso en la mejilla, e Isak casi se derritió.

—Tan lindo —la chica chilló—. Tomaré una más.

Isak se estaba sintiendo valiente, así que se giró para encarar a Even, lo cogió del cuello y lo besó.

Even le rio contra los labios y eso le reverberó por todo el cuerpo.

_Nunca dejes de reír._

.

Recuperaron la cámara de Even, encontraron una esquina silenciosa en el piso, y se liaron por unos venís siete minutos sobre la azotea.

—Somos tan molestos —dijo Isak, todo sonrisas.

—Pero somos lindos.

—Sí, somos lindos. —Isak se inclinó y elevó el rostro, silenciosamente pidiendo un beso.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso —dijo Even.

—¿Hm? —Isak le rozó la nariz con la suya.

—Eres demasiado lindo. Oh Dios.

—Even, deja de hablar y bésame.

.

El vuelo de Jonas y Magnus estaba aterrizando cerca de mediodía. Asi que Isak y Even se fueron de Williamsburg cerca de las 11.

—Isak, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

—No estoy nervioso.

—Cariño, estás moviéndote.

—De acuerdo, entonces con respecto a lo de ‘cariño’ —dijo Isak.

Even se burló coquetamente—. ¿Qu-? Isak Valtersen, ¡¿te avergüenzas de mí?!

—No. Puf. Sólo. Magnus podría ponerse extraño. Simplemente no muestras de afecto en público, ¿por favor? ¿Por favor? —Isak suplicó.

—Entonces, mejor te beso ahora antes que tus ‘colegas’ lleguen aquí.

—Puf.

.

El vuelo iba tarde y pasaron una eternidad en aduanas. Isak comenzaba a pensar que habían perdido el vuelo cuando escuchó la icónica risa de Magnus.

—¡Colega! ¡Santo Cielo!

Magnus arremetió contra él con un gran abrazo y casi lo elevó del piso.

—¡Mierda, Isak! ¡Luces tan americano! —dijo Magnus.

—¿Qué diablos se supone significa eso?

Pero entonces Jonas había soltado el equipaje y lo atacó con otro abrazo.

—Es tan bueno verte, Isak —dijo Jonas.

Isak se demoró un momento más y cerró sus ojos—. También es tan bueno verte.

Even estaba incómodamente de pie a unos metros. Se quitó las gafas de sol, se las puso en el bolsillo, y caminó hacia ellos tres.

—¡Hola, chicos! —sonrió y extendió la mano entre Jonas y él mismo—. Soy Even.

—Este, chicos. Este es Even. Even, estos son los chicos —dijo Isak, ruborizándose levemente.

Jonas le estrechó la mano firmemente y sonrió mientras Magnus únicamente le cogió la mano brevemente luego volvió a abrazar a Isak.

—¿Isak te está dando dificultades? —dijo Jonas.

—Las más difíciles. Es tan gruñón —dijo Even con una sonrisa—. Ni siquiera me dejará llamarlo ‘ **cariño** ’ ahora que están aquí.

Isak rodó los ojos y sintió su rostro ruborizar—. Eh. ¡Porque ese no es nombre!

—Aunque, podría serlo —dijo Even—. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? **Cariño** Valtersen.

—Puf. ¡Cierra la boca, Even!

—¡Oh! ¡Oh mierda! ¡Eres Even! Qué diablos. ¡Lo siento hombre, soy Magnus! —Magnus volvió a extender la mano entre ellos y Jonas se llevó la palma a la frente.

—Un placer —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—Lo olvidé por completo, qué diablos —Magnus estaba riendo—. ¿Este chico es la razón por la que no respondes en Skype, colega? ¿Es a causa de este atractivo chico?

—¡Sí respondió Skype, qué diablos! —el rostro de Isak era carmesí.

—Colega, hace tres días. De verdad tenía una emergencia mientras empacaba y me escribiste ‘lo siento estoy ocupado con Even’. ¿Qué diablos? —dijo Magnus.

—Pude haber sido yo el que envió eso —dijo Even—. Las manos de Isak estaban, eh, ocupadas.

Hubo silencio antes que todos estallaran en risa, excepto por Isak que deseaba pudiera desaparecer. Y cuando Magnus abrazó a Even por tercera vez en el AirTrain, Isak se rindió con lo de permanecer algo remotamente normal.

.

—Entonces Magnus y yo ¿compartiremos una maldita cama? —dijo Jonas.

—Sí, la compañera de piso de Even, Sophie, está en San Francisco por 3 semanas así que pueden quedarse en la habitación —dijo Isak—. Considérense afortunados. Ella pudo haberla alquilado y hacer una fortuna.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Viven juntos?! —preguntó Magnus—. ¿Son una pareja y esas cosas? ¡Oh Dios!

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo vivo en Harlem, pero está demasiado lejos y no tengo suficiente espacio para que se queden. —Isak entró en pánico porque Even estaba justo ahí detrás de él en la cocina.

—¿No dijiste que estabas buscando otro apartamento? —dijo Jonas.

—Eh. Así es. Eh sí. Mi contrato acaba al final del mes.

—¿Por qué no vives con Even? —dijo Magnus—. Oh Dios, serán como una pareja de casados. ¡Santo Cielo!

Isak se giró en pánico y se alivió al ver que Even se había retirado al baño.

—¡Maldita sea, cierra la boca Magnus! Todavía no llegamos a eso. Qué diablos.

.

Magnus y Jonas durmieron el resto del día, e Isak estaba por irse a ver un lugar que había encontrado en el grupo de Facebook “Gypsy Housing NYC” en la calle W 144to en Hamilton Heights.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —Even preguntó, dubitativamente.

—Eh, está bien. Tienes cosas que hacer —dijo Isak, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Mi proyecto puede esperar algunas horas.

—Pero mañana vamos a estar haciendo patético turismo. Deberías utilizar este tiempo para hacer cosas.

—Isak.

—¿Qué?

—Voy contigo.

—De acuerdo.

.

Fueron en el subterráneo silenciosamente, lado a lado, Isak a veces rebotaba contra el pecho de Even cuando el tren paraba y Even se reía en cada ocasión.

—Eres tan lindo.

.

El lugar está bien. No era tan amplio como el apartamento de Even, pero era una mejora de la actual situación de Isak. Aunque, tenía 4 dormitorios, lo que significaba que tendría tres compañeros más.

—Isak, podrían ser horribles. Podrían ser esos odiosos estudiantes de Columbia que piensan son mejores que todo mundo. ¿Y si uno de ellos directamente muerde su KitKat en lugar de primero romperlo? Odias eso.

—Even, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—Aguanto tus quejas todo el tiempo. Sólo te estoy avisando. Además, mira esta ducha, es demasiado pequeña. Y con cuatro en este apartamento, nunca podremos tener sexo en la ducha. Te encanta el sexo en la ducha.

El rostro de Isak se habría ruborizado si Even no estuviera hablando noruego mientras la pobre chica les mostraba el lugar.

Isak se detuvo y miró a Even que ahora pasaba el dedo índice por el alfeizar. Estaba hablando con la chica y siendo absolutamente condescendiente.

Isak se dio cuenta que Even no quería que cogiera este lugar. Además, se dio cuenta que sería tan insufrible, y probablemente encontraría algo mal en cada lúa que acabarían visitando.

Isak no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió para sí.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —Even preguntó.

—No estoy sonriendo.

—Sí, sonríes. —Even también sonrió.

—Es porque estás siendo lindo —dijo Isak, jalándolo de la playera.

La chica ahora estaba hablando con alguien al teléfono.

—Hm. ¿Lindo? ¿Yo? —Even sonrió y pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Isak.

—Sí, tú. —Se inclinó y unió los labios de ambos.

—Te amo —le dijo Even contra los labios.

—¡Deja de decir eso Todo el tiempo! —Isak se ruborizó.

—Pero así es. Te amo.

La chica volvió y se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh. También tengo a otro chico abajo queriendo ver el lugar. ¿Qué piensas? Lo puedo echar si estás interesado —ella dijo.

Los brazos de Even estaban todavía alrededor de la cintura de Isak. Se sintió increíblemente grosero actuando tan odioso en la sala de estar de ella y estando todo envuelto en _su novio_ , pero no podía importarle menos.

Isak miró a los ojos de Even y sonrió suavemente. Even le correspondió, los ojos arrugándose y el agarre apretándose.

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Sólo eran ellos dos en la sala de estar de una desconocida, mirándose a los ojos.

Isak nunca había sentido tanto amor por nadie. Y pese a haber pasado un mes bastante feo, todo parecía distante, Tan distante.

Cada uno de los momentos lo valía. **_Lo malo lo vale, cuando lo bueno es así de bueno._**

El aire acondicionado estaba encendido y se sentía agradable tras caminar en el insoportable calor. Pero nada se sentía tan bien como los dedos de Even enterrándosele en la piel, mientras el corazón le estallaba con felicidad y amor puro.

—De verdad me gusta tener sexo en la ducha —Isak dijo finalmente, sonriendo.

Even estalló en risa, encendiendo fuegos artificiales en el pecho de Isak. Él también rio.

—Isak, sé que es egoísta, pero no lo cojas. Por favor di que no —dijo Even—. No puedo soportar la idea de que estés lejos.

* * *

 

**Magnus Fossbakken**

18:33

 

Por fin encontré la contraseña del WiFi. ¿Dónde diablos estás, colega? Acabo de despertar

Me estoy muriendo de hambre joder, no tengo dinero americano

iSAKKKK

vamos para la casa

¿vamos?

¿ahora eres un NOSOTROS?

AMO EVAK

cierra la boca mags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Muy bien, en el siguiente capítulo Jonas, Magnus, Isak, y Even van a hacer TODO EL RECORRIDO en New York City.  
> Any special requests?  
> ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Intenté darme tiempo explorando la psiquis de Isak mientras lidiaba con el colapso y episodio depresivo de Even. Era muy importante para mí porque no se toca mucho el tema. Requiere de DEMASIADA fuerza.  
> Además, ¿Isak y Even mudándose juntos? ¿Yay/Nay? ¿¿¿¿Hm????  
> .  
> MUCHISÍMAS gracias LQM.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Es un sitio web de anuncios clasificados con secciones dedicadas al empleo, vivienda, contactos personales, ventas, ítems, servicios, comunidad, conciertos, hojas de vida, y foros de discusión, entre otras.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	10. New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy quad (menos Mahdi) + Logística + Demasiado nunca es suficiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer  
> Reproduciéndose:  
> The Paper Kites - Bloom (Bonus Track)  
> Florence and the Machine - Too Much Is Never Enough

**Williamsburg, Brooklyn - Septiembre**

_—Sigo olvidando que dijiste que sí._

* * *

 

_—No puedo soportar la idea de que estés tan lejos._

El corazón de Isak saltó unas veces.

—Eh, ¿chicos? ¿Les importa darme una respuesta? —la chica interrumpió.

Isak se liberó del agarre de Even, ligeramente nervioso y ruborizado, luego se giró para encararla.

—Eh, lo siento. Voy a pensarlo y regreso —dijo Isak.

—Si el chico de abajo decide cogerlo, no voy a ser capaz de hacer nada por ti —ella dijo.

—Está bien.

.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, el sol todavía estaba brillando y el calor seguía insoportable. Even se puso los lentes de sol y siguiendo tras Isak.

—¿Even?

—¿Hm?

—Eso fue, eh, ¿me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo? —Isak preguntó dubitativamente, dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

—Uhm. No lo sé —dijo Even—. ¿Quizás? No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Sé que el mes anterior fue maldita mierda. Y sé que soy un desastre. Y supongo que es demasiado pronto. Digo, perdí la maldita razón el día que me llamaste tu novio, así que esto es demasiado prematuro. Y no quiero asustarte. Pero -

Even dejó de divagar cuando Isak extendió el brazo para cogerle la mano.

—Even, no estoy asustado —dijo Isak—. Digo, lo estoy. Porque sí, es demasiado. No sé si puedas soportar estar conmigo todo el tiempo. Y eh. Digo, ahora prácticamente vivo contigo. Pero todavía quiero un lugar donde pueda simplemente dejar más cosas e invitar alguna vez a Markus, sabes. No lo sé. Y vives muy lejos. No puedo desplazarme de Brooklyn todos los días cuando las clases de otoño comiencen. No lo sé. Lo lamento.

Isak miró a las manos de ambos y esperó a que Even dijera algo por algunos agonizantes momentos.

En cambio, el chico mayor le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y lo atrajo a un abrazo a medias.

—No lo lamentes —dijo, dándole un beso al cabello de Isak—. No sé qué diablos estoy pensando la mitad del tiempo, pero este lugar es una mierda. Puedes encontrar algo mejor. Simplemente vayamos a casa. Apuesto que los chicos están hambrientos.

.

Todos fueron a Two Boots Pizza, y Jonas realmente entendió algunas de las referencias que Even seguía diciendo.

—No puedo manejar esta cosa hipster —suspiró Isak.

—Colega, no tenga idea de qué diablos están hablando —Magnus agregó.

Even y Jonas rieron y luego comenzaron a compartir historias embarazosas de Isak.

—Los odio a ambos.

.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron? —Magnus preguntó antes de dar otra mordida a la rebanada de Mr. Pink.

Los ojos de Isak repentinamente se abrieron como platos y su rostro ruborizado. Even sonrió para sí.

—Caray, ¿qué es esto? Esto suena jugoso. ¿Qué diablos? —Magnus casi estaba gritando—. Jonas, ¿lo sabes?

—Neh, colega.

—En serio, ¿cómo se conocieron? Digo, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de dos chicos noruegos conociéndose en la ciudad? ¿Fue mediante una aplicación? ¿Cuál es esa aplicación gay? Grinding o algo. ¿Escribiste ‘sólo me enrollo con noruegos’ en tu perfil? Isak, eso es racista.

Isak estaba por echarle su bebida a Magnus cuando Even habló.

—Nos conocimos en un concierto —dijo.

La mirada de Isak subió y lo miró—. ¡Even!

—Lo vi en la multitud y lo seguí al baño —Even continuó, una sonrisa sobre el rostro.

—Cierra la maldita boca, Even, oh Dios.

—¿Qué? Es verdad. —El chico mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, eso es extraño —dijo Magnus—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaría interesado? Digo, siempre me he preguntado cómo se encuentran los homosexuales entre sí. Es tan extraño.

—Magnus, en serio —Jonas volvió a llevarse la palma a la frente.

—No sabía si él estaría interesado — dijo Even—. Sólo confié en mi intuición. Aunque, requirió demasiado tiempo. No cayó simplemente sobre mi regazo. Requirió demasiados memes y seducción.

—Me voy —dijo Isak, levantándose de la silla mientras Even reía y Magnus se confundía todavía más.

Isak apreció el hecho de que Even se saltó la parte del rollo de una noche de la historia.

.

—Me agrada. Es tranquilo —dijo Jonas.

Estaban caminando hacia el muelle con Magnus y Even unos pasos por delante.

—Sí, eh. No sé lo que decir —dijo Isak.

—Colega, está bien. No tienes que sentirte extraño por esto. No nos importa. Y es incluso más atractivo en persona.

Isak intentó reprimir una sonrisa, pero falló.

—¿Qué diablos, Jonas?

—¿Qué?

Ambos rieron y se unieron a Even y Magnus para la puesta de sol.

.

Estuvieron en Times Square a las 11 la mañana siguiente. Isak puso en blanco sus ojos todo el tiempo mientras Magnus capturó cientos de Snaps y fotos.

—Odio este lugar —Isak masculló bajo su aliento.

Even estaba tomando fotos de Jonas y Magnus con la cámara réflex digital mientras Isak rodaba los ojos. Acabó uniéndoseles para una foto grupal que enviaron a Mahdi.

Se le ocurrió a Isak que era su primera vez con Even en Times Square. Nunca lo llevó a lugares atestados y turísticos en la ciudad, excepto por el paseo marino de Brooklyn Heights.

Even se veía realmente bien con la playera gris, lentes de sol, y _esos_ pantalones en mitad de la multitud. Así que Isak se le quedó mirando por un momento antes que Magnus lo notara.

—Mierda, de verdad eres gay, colega.

—Vete al diablo, Magnus.

.

Era un gran día. No era tan cálido como el anterior y el sol no era tan implacable.

Pero Isak no podía evitar sentirse extraño. Even no lo miraba. No lo tocaba. Difícilmente bromeaba.

Isak pensaba que podría ser por los chicos y que le había pedido parar con las muestras de afecto en público. Pero cuando se sentaron en los [escalones rojos ](http://images.adsttc.com/media/images/5010/204d/28ba/0d42/2200/0c9d/large_jpg/stringio.jpg?1414222169)mientras Magnus se tomaba una foto de $5 con un hombre disfrazado de Iron Man, Isak se dio cuenta que probablemente era algo más. Porque Even estaba ahí a su lado, sonriendo y siendo Even, pero tenía la mirada nublada.

Esa capa de tristeza que Isak había trabajado tanto para quitársela de la mirada, y lo carcomía por dentro.

Isak no pudo evitar sentirse triste también, incluso si Even hacía el mejor esfuerzo por sonreír. Sabía que no era genuino. Ahora podía diferenciar las sonrisas reales de las falsas.

Even estaba viendo las fotos de la cámara cuando Isak le pasó los dedos por el cabello.

—¿Eh? —el chico mayor suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —dijo Isak, pasándole los dedos por el cabello, sin darse cuenta de que la cabeza de Jonas se giró demasiado rápido ante la palabra ‘cariño’.

—Eh. Nada. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Isak llevó su otra mano a la mejilla.

—Luces algo triste —dijo.

—¡No estoy triste!

—No siquiera me miras —dijo Isak.

Even sonrió, dejó la cámara sobre el regazo, y también colocó una mano en la mejilla de Isak.

—Estoy ocupado viendo fotos de ti. Pero tienes razón. Debería ver lo verdadero.

Isak sonrió luego se inclinó. Los ojos de Even se abrieron como platos, entonces la expresión preguntaba ‘¿estás bien?’  

Isak acabó con la distancia entre ellos al darle un suave besó a los labios de Even. Cuando se retiró, se sonrieron mientras Magnus se autodestruía en el fondo y Jonas pretendía revisar mensajes de texto pese a que no tenía recepción telefónica ni wifi.

.

Isak decidió que no le importaba y comenzó a tocar a Even siempre que le placía. El chico mayor pasaba todo el día boquiabierto como si no pudiera creer que Isak estuviera siendo tan afectivo cerca de sus amigos. Pero sonreía en cada ocasión.

Y lenta, muy lentamente, la tristeza que le había nublado los ojos en la mañana comenzaba a desaparecer.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan asquerosamente lindo y tomarme una foto con la bandera de Noruega por un segundo? —dijo Magnus.

Estaban en [Rockefeller Center ](https://cdn.civitatis.com/guias/nuevayork/fotos/rockefeller-center.jpg)e Isak no podía creer que lo convencieron para pagar treinta dólares por un boleto a [Top of the Rock](https://www.topoftherocknyc.com/).

—¿Treinta malditos dólares? Eso son unos 3 almuerzos, ¿qué diablos? Todo eso por una estúpida vista de la ciudad. ¡Puedo simplemente ir a Google Imágenes!

Isak dejó de quejarse una vez que llegaron a la [cima](http://gonyctourism.com/wp-content/uploads/view-from-top-of-the-rock.jpg).

—De acuerdo, es bastante genial —dijo Isak—. Pero deberían ser unos 10 dólares no 30, qué diablos.

Los ojos de Eve se arrugaron e Isak no pudo evitar presionarle besos por la mandíbula cuando los dejaron solos, Magnus y Jonas habían decido ir al nivel superior.

Even seguía riéndose y eludiéndole los labios, así que Isak acabó besándole la comisura de los labios y el cuello.

—Déjame besarte. Quiero besarte —Isak se quejó.

—¿Qué pasa con las muestras de afecto en público?

—No me importa. Ahora mismo Luces tremendamente atractivo —dijo Isak—. Even, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que me provocas?

Even lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos por unos momentos antes de enterrarle los dedos en la cintura. 

—Cariño, ¿de qué estás hablado? ¿Te has visto hoy? —dijo Even, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—. ¡Con esta camisa blanca, joder! No puedo esperar para llevarte a casa y hacerte anilingus.

Tomó a Isak con la guardia baja, y todo el rostro se le ruborizó y así se quedó hasta que Jonas y Magnus volvieron.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Por qué Isak se está ahogando? —dijo Magnus.

Even sonrió todo el tiempo en el elevador.

.

Isak estaba caminando increíblemente rápido por delante de los chicos, y se giró hacia ellos una vez que llegaron al subterráneo.

—Isak, baja la velocidad ¿por qué estás corriendo? —dijo Jonas.

—Esto es New York. ¡En New York, caminamos rápido! —respondió.

Pero eso era mitad mentira. La verdad era que estaba más que avergonzado, que los pantalones se le sentían demasiado apretados, y que ya no podía ocultar su excitación.

_Maldito Even._

Así que cuando Even se puso entre él y Magnus en el subterráneo y sonrió, Isak lo miró por unos cinco minutos.

—De nada —dijo Even con una sonrisa.

—Vete al diablo —Isak murmuró.

.

Cuando llegaron a la calle Chambers, Even sugirió un descanso en un Starbucks y llevó a Isak a uno de los baños tras ordenar una galleta de chispas de chocolate para conseguir el código de clientes para el baño.

—Even, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Isak estaba ruborizado y tremendamente excitado.

—Me voy a encargar de ti, cariño. Lo siento por ser un idiota.

—Eres un maldito incitador —dijo Isak.

—No hables más —Even murmuró antes de bajar la cremallera de los pantalones de Isak.

.

—¡Oh hostia puta! ¿Mamadas en baños públicos? ¿Qué diablos? ¡Está cosa gay suena asombrosa! —dijo Magnus mientras regresaban del baño diez minutos después.

—¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! —la voz de Isak fue más elevada de lo normal.

—Colega, sin ofender, pero tú erección se fue —dijo Magnus.

Jonas rio tan fuerte que casi se cayó del taburete.

—Quiero morir, maldición —Isak suspiró.

—Lo siento por decepcionarte, Magnus —dijo Even—. Pero no es lo que piensas.

—¿Cómo? —Magnus estaba confundido.

—Únicamente utilicé mis manos —Even respondió.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Cierra la maldita boca! Te voy a matar.

Todos los tres rieron hasta que Isak se dio cuenta de que era el _bastardo_ más afortunado en el universo y se les unió.

.

—Colega, sin ofender. Pero quítame tus manos de encima —Magnus chilló cuando Even le pasó la mano alrededor de los hombros para una foto con el [One World Trade Center ](https://cdn1.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_image/image/47927659/OWO-Skyline-2.0.jpg).

—Me lavé las manos. Lo juro.

.

Fue agradable, estar con los chicos. Isak deseaba que Mahdi también pudiera haber ido, pero estaba ocupado y de todas maneras no tendría tiempo para él.

Isak observó a Jonas y Magnus reír de algo que Even dijo y se dio cuenta que su _novio_ era verdaderamente mágico.

_Todo el mundo te ama._

.

Pasaron todo el fin de semana haciendo turismo. Tomaron el subterráneo a High Street y cruzaron el puente de Brooklyn desde el lado de Brooklyn, justo como Even se lo había dicho. Fueron a [Battery Park ](https://www.manhattanscout.com/sites/default/files/teaser_images/battery_park_city.jpg)y se aventuraton a [Brookfield place](http://www.downtownmagazinenyc.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/15176590691_a6374c40e4_b.jpg).

En la tarde, volvieron a Dumbo. E Isak no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando caminaron por el paseo marino de Brooklyn Heights.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Even.

—En tu. Estoy pensando en ti —Isak admitió.

—Eres tan lindo —Even sonrió y lo cogió de las caderas.

—¡Joder! Ustedes dos de verdad son demasiado —Jonas suspiró.

—Jódete, Jonas. ¡Eras mucho peor con Eva!

.

—De acuerdo, lo siguiente es High Line —dijo Magnus.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Isak.

—¡The High Line! ¿Seguro que has estado en New York por 8 meses? ¿Qué diablos? Es el número 3 en mi lista —dijo Magnus.

—¿Tienes una lista?

—Sí, nunca te llevé a High Line. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? —dijo Even.

Llegaron a [High Line ](https://s3.amazonaws.com/production.files.thehighline.org/page_panels/page_panels_template_b/image_3_1436827707.jpg)en el distrito Meatpacking, e Isak tuvo problemas comprendiendo el concepto de un parque construido en la cima de unas abandonadas vías elevadas.

—Los neoyorquinos son tan creativos. Caray —dijo Isak.

—Incluso yo sabía sobre esto —dijo Jonas.

—Como sea.

Caminaron por diez cuadras, tomaron fotos, luego decidieron sentarse sobre el pasto [en frente de una de las calles](http://www.thehighline.org/sites/files/images/0001%20Photo%20by%20Ashley%20and%20Aron%20Bruhn.%20hitherandthither%20.%20net%20WEB.jpg) y esperaron el ocaso.

—Es una gran vista. Lo vale —dijo Even.

Acabaron tirados sobre el pasto, con Jonas reproduciendo canciones en el teléfono mientras Magnus tomaba una siesta.

Isak se acurrucó más cerca del pecho de Even, y el chico mayor le jugó el cabello.

Cuando Jonas y Magnus bajaron a comprar helado, Even pasó las manos alrededor de la cintura de Isak.

—Hm. Así que Jonas, hm —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Él es lindo —dijo Even.

—¿Qué diablos?

—Sólo digo.

—¡Es mi mejor amigo! —Isak gritó.

—Ay, eso duele.

—Even, tu eres mi **novio**.

—Sólo dije que es lindo. Y parece de confianza y amable.

—Como sea.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos luego Isak volvió a hablar.

—De acuerdo, puede que tuviera un flechazo con Jonas cuando estuve en Nissen.

Even rio luego se colocó sobre los hombros para mirar a Isak.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Además, él es el más heterosexual. Sólo fue, ya sabes, encaprichamiento o algo. Digo que fue el primer chico al que me sentí atraído —dijo Isak.

Even jugaba con su cabello y asentía.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No, cariño. No estoy celoso —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo.

Even sonrió y lo besó, sólo un pico.

—Me alegra que me contaras. Ahora, me siento incluso peor por no transferirme a Nissen en mi tercer año. Te habría enamorado.

—Sí claro. Claro —Isak rodó los ojos.

—Hablo en serio. Ahora te estoy imaginando con diecisiete años. Oh Dios. Mierda.

—Cierra la boca —Isak se ruborizó y Even rio.

—Me encanta cuando te pones todo tímido. Te amo.

Isak podría haberlo empujado y respondido con ‘cierra la boca’. Pero Even se veía tan bien con la playera blanca empapando de rayos [previos al atardecer](https://www.instagram.com/p/2GKgDRq4MS/media/?size=l). Así que extendió la mano y mejor le tocó el rostro.

—También te amo.

.

—Mierda todavía se están liando. No puedo hacer esto. Jonas, simplemente deberíamos explorar por nuestra cuenta de ahora en adelante. —Isak escuchó a Magnus quejarse.

.

**Magnus Fossbakken**

01:23

Colega por supuesto que puedo manejar que dos chicos se lo monten, pero necesito dormir

¿Pueden parar por un minuto?

.

Dos semanas pasaron volando. Jonas y Magnus fueron por la cuidad solos durante la semana mientras Isak trabajaba e iba al laboratorio. Algunas noches se quedaba en su casa, y dejaba a los chicos con Even.

Se sentía como si Even siempre hubiese sido parte del pequeño grupo, e Isak no podía evitar sentirse extraño al respecto. _Tú encajas perfectamente en casa aspecto de mi vida._

Magnus estaba devastado cuando supo que Markus estaba de vacaciones en California. De verdad quería conocerlo e Isak rio ante la mera idea de los dos chicos teniendo una conversación real.

Jonas y Magnus acabaron yéndose a la ciudad para explorar Boston y DC. Emmanuel los ayudó a buscar un Airbnb, y Magnus no pudo dejar de hablarle de la barba.

.

Isak fue a buscar apartamento sin Even y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Pasaba casi todas las noches en casa de Even, y se sentía estúpido pagando renta y nunca quedarse realmente ahí. Pero de verdad creía que la dinámica cambiaría de alguna manera si se mudaba.

Isak recordaba que Even necesitaba espacio cuando estaba deprimido, y no sabía lo que haría si una situación fuera a volver a suceder.

_No sé lo que hacer._

Sabía que Even quería que se mudara con él. Sabía que era la razón por la que había estado actuando tan extraño tras la visita juntos al primer apartamento.

Even se alguna manera se volvió inseguro y comenzó a andar precavido con él. Seguía menospreciándose y diciendo que estaba ‘arruinado’ y ‘no sabía lo que estaba haciendo o pensando’ y que entendía que Isak nunca querría mudarse con él.

Even estaba yendo a terapia y veía al doctor regularmente, pero Isak todavía sentía que no estaba convencido de merecer una oportunidad de felicidad. Podía verlo en esos ojos siempre que estaban demasiado felices.

Únicamente duraría un segundo, y únicamente sería un parpadeo, pero Isak nunca lo pasaba por alto.

Era como si Even se detuviera y se recordara que cualquier momento de felicidad que tuvieran era temporal. Dolía.

.

Isak no podía decidirse por un lugar, así que acabó cogiendo la habitación del compañero de Markus por un mes. El chico de 28 años estaba en el último año de postgrado, así que viajó con el sinodal a Corea del Sur para un seminario.

Isak pagó la renta por el mes y dedujo que le daría tiempo para buscar algo más permanente, ya que no podía deambular por la ciudad mientras Magnus y Jonas todavía estuvieran allí.

.

 Magnus abrazó a Even por demasiado tiempo la mañana de la despedida. Even no podía ir al aeropuerto ya que tenía un importante laboratorio al que asistir, pero prometió que visitaría Oslo.

Jonas hizo bromas en el AirTrain1, pero Isak todavía estaba triste de verlos marchar.

—No te preocupes, colega. Te veremos en unos 5 meses —dijo Jonas mientras lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

 

**Even <3**

13:11

¿Estás llorando?

No llores cariño <3

No estés triste

No estoy llorando qué diablos

Yo estas últimas 3 semanas

Wtf EVEN

no eres un perro

Te reíste verdad

¿¿¿cari???

Me reí

Me carcajeé :p

Jaja <3

<3333

en un tono menos serio ahora podemos volver a tener sexo en la ducha

puf adiós

* * *

 

El semestre de otoño comenzó, e Isak estaba agobiado con el trabajo. Odiaba completamente a los otros compañeros de Markus, pero el clima era perfecto y Even seguía llevándolo a cursis paseos por la ciudad y a eventos ‘culturales’.

—Even, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Te estoy besando el cuello.

—¡Estamos viendo ballet, joder! ¡Por ti! Estás intentando ponerme todo caliente y incómodo. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

.

—Me encanta el otoño. El otoño es probablemente mi época favorita del año en **New York City**. No puedo esperar para el veas todo el [follaje en Central Park](http://nyevents.us/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/1475376346_14468624_1162265513870887_1807607231119682282_o.jpg). ¡Te va a encantar! —dijo Even.

.

—Se acabó. Ya no puedo vivir con Markus. Estoy harto y cansado de limpiar sus cosas. ¡Se acabó! —Isak suspiró mientras se dirigía a la cama de Even.

—Cariño, difícilmente limpias tus cosas. ¿De qué estás hablando? —Even rio.

—Puf, ¡cierra la boca! —dijo Isak, metiendo la cerveza en las almohadas Tommy Hilfiger de Even.

—Isak.

—¿Hm?

—Múdate conmigo —dijo Even.

—Eh.

—Escucha —Even se sentó sobre la cama, y cogió la mano de Isak—. Sé que ya hemos tenido esta conversación, pero creo que podemos hacer que funcione. ¡Sé que es un largo viaje a Columbia, pero al diablo! Literalmente te acompaño a tus clases. No me importa. Y si estás harto de mí, puedo dormir en el sofá, o puedes irte a la habitación de Sophie. Ella casi nunca está aquí estos días luego que se involucró en una relación. Y podemos dividir la renta, de manera que no te sientas raro. Y podemos usar ese dinero para caer más cosas. Todavía tenemos que ver un espectáculo de Broadway y visitar los museos que realmente cuestan dinero. Tengo que llevarte al [MoMA](http://sites.psu.edu/museumstudies2015/wp-content/uploads/sites/21398/2015/01/moma2.jpg). Digo, podemos ir gratis los viernes después de las 4, pero siento que deberíamos pasar al menos un día ahí. Y sé que podría descarrilarme, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Lo estoy intentando de verdad, lo prometo. No fallo un sólo día. Y estoy ajustando mi dosis constantemente, y la Dra. Manevitz es realmente optimista. ¡Piensa que me va genial! Isak, quiero esto. Nunca había querido hacer algo debidamente hasta ahora. Quería hacer esto. Si tú también quieres. Claro. No quiero presionarte. Pero -

_Me estás matando. Te amo demasiado._

Isak no pudo evitarlo. Ahora estaba de rodillas sobre la cama besando a Even. 

—Deja de hablar —le dijo contra los labios.

—Isak, lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé —dijo Isak, profundizando el beso.

Even lo cogió de las caderas y lo empujó hacia atrás, a horcajadas sobre él en la cama.

—¿Y?

—Y ahora mismo quiero enrollarme —dijo Isak antes de atraerlo para otro beso.

—Isak...

Isak los cambió de posición de manera que estaba arriba, luego comenzó a bajarle la cremallera de los pantalones. Los ojos de Even se abrieron como platos.

—Isak, ¿qué diablos?

—Cariño, te deseo tanto —dijo Isak, besándole el cuello.

—¿Cómo?

—Por favor, por favor. Te necesito. Sabes lo excitado que me pongo cuando me das uno de tus discursos. Necesito esto. ¿Por favor? Follemos. Hablamos más tarde —Isak suplicó.

—Isak, ¿por qué me suena a que estás terminando conmigo?

—Puf, ¡cierra la maldita boca, Even! Quiero montarte, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Feliz?

Even se quedó sin palabras.

.

—¿Isak?

—¡Sí, bien! Me mudaré contigo. Lo que sea.

Estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Even, completamente agotado, dichoso, y recuperándose del clímax sexual.

Even estaba dibujándole círculos en la espalda, y seguía abrazándolo aleatoriamente cada diez minutos.

—¿Por qué me sigues abrazando así? —dijo Isak.

—Sigo olvidando que dijiste que sí.

—Eres tan cursi.

—Sé que sólo es por cuatro meses, pero estoy muy feliz —dijo Even.

_Sólo por cuatro meses._

El corazón de Isak comenzó a latirle erráticamente en el pecho. Había estado tan ocupado intentando encontrar un lugar para quedarse por el resto del semestre que olvidó lo temporal que era todo.

Even lo volvió a abrazar, fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

—Joder, Isak. No puedo creer que únicamente nos quedan cuatro meses juntos.

_¿¡Qué!?_

—No me dejes —dijo Even.

Isak pareció haber olvidado que se iba en diciembre a terminar su especialidad en Oslo. Y de alguna manera, otro hecho muy obvio también se había perdido en l traducción.

New York era mágica. New York era la ciudad que nunca dormía. New York er Hermosa y vibrante y oscura y triste y compleja y feliz y rota y completa y dadivosa y grande, tan grande. New York era un sueño. New York era mágico.

 **New York City** era otro nombre para Even Bech Næsheim. Y Even Bech Næsheim era otro nombre par New York City.

Isak se estaba yendo. Even no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ¿¿¿¿Estoy???? No me odien. Espero disfrutaran esto. (TODO ESTARÁ BIEN. ME CONOCEN)  
> .  
> Gracias por ser tan fieles lectores. Honestamente son DEMASIADO DULCES. Espero que todavía no estén aburridos con este universo. Sé que la gente tiende a abandonar historias cuando se vuelven demasiado felices jaja (¡También lo hago!)  
> .  
> El último capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Even. ¿Sí? ¡Sí!  
> Muy bien, New York City = Even Bech Næsheim. En una escala del 1-10 ¿cuánto me odian ahora mismo?  
> Comenten. Charlemos <333
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Es un sistema de transporte hectométrico, conocido en inglés como People Mover, de la ciudad de Nueva York.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	11. Hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Bech Næsheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> De acuerdo, esto es tremendamente extenso. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Even Bech Næsheim. Así que TENÍA que rendirle tributo de alguna manera. Punto de vista de Even como lo requirieron muchos <3  
> Advertencia: se habla algo de sexo

_—No puedo creer que únicamente nos quedan cuatro meses juntos._

No era intención de Even sonar tan dramático. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que estas palabras significaban hasta ya estaban en el aire sobre ellos.

—No me dejes —agregó sin pensar, todavía dichoso por el sexo, todavía riendo en el cabello de Isak, Isak que había tensado los brazos.

Isak no durmió esa noche. Even podía decirlo porque había aprendido a match la respiración al chico más joven cuando se quedó dormido. Podía decirlo porque la mano de Isak permaneció fuertemente alrededor de su brazo toda la noche. Podía decirlo porque Isak no estaba ahí en la mañana cuando despertó.

_Simplemente no pienses en ello._

* * *

 

Cuando Even se mudó por primera vez a New York City, todo era sobrecogedor y casi sofocante. Adoró cada segundo. Adoró la incertidumbre, la sensación de no tener idea de dónde acabaría. Caminó toda la noche por la 8va Avenida y observó el amanecer reflejado en los rascacielos alrededor de Bryant Park. Desayunó a alrededor de las 7 de la mañana en un local de 24/7 cerca del Empire State Building y se quedó hasta mediodía. Ordenó huevos, café y tocino, y rellenó hasta que comenzaron a servir el almuerzo.

No requirió demasiada búsqueda. En menos de una semana, se había acostado con una docena de personas y despertado varias ocasiones en parques aleatorios medio desnudo.

A nadie le importaba lo que él hiciera. Nadie le decía lo que hacer. Nadie le decir que tomara sus medicamentos. Nadie lo miraba como si estuviera por romperse. La ciudad estaba repleta de personas igual que él, sin idea de cómo acabaron ahí ni la por la que se molestarían en levantarse en la mañana.

Even daba y cogía y consentía e iba tan colocado como podía. El cielo era el límite.

Así que Even se sintió como en casa. Finalmente, un lugar al que podía llamar hogar.

.

Even dejó completamente sus medicamentos porque _para qué molestarse._ Se quedaba despierto la mayoría de las noches, e iba tan rápido como la ciudad se lo permitía. Luego pasó semanas en cama contemplando todo acabarse. Pensó en sus padres, en su mamá, en Sonja.

_Yo soy el herido. Yo soy el herido, joder, no ellos. Ya no puedo más con esto._

_._

Sophie y Emmanuel fueron una bendición. Even nunca entendió la razón por la que lo aceptaron y acogieron. Había recibido varias respuestas a su anuncio en Craigslist, pero la mayoría eran incluso más extrañas que la suya. Sólo requirió un encuentro en un café-bar hipster para que Sophie y Emmanuel decidieran que lo querían.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué diablos, chico? ¿Quieres un lugar para quedarte o no? —dijo Sophie.

Ellos sólo eran unos cinco años mayores que él, pero seguían llamándolo ‘chico’ y cuidándolo. Even no entendía la razón. Claro, cuando Sophie tuvo una alarma de embarazo, fue con ella al doctor y le cogió la mano todo el tiempo. Pero todavía no entendía la razón por la que ella estaba tana encariñada con él.

_No merezco esto._

Even consideró mudarse porque sus compañeros de piso comenzaron a volverse demasiado apegados. Podía verles la mirada de desaprobación en los ojos siempre que llegaba a casa todo agotado y arruinado y magullado. Even había volado un país entero para evitar tener que mantener las expectativas de la gente.

_Sólo quiero ser capaz de desaparecer sin arruinar el día de alguien._

Pero se quedó. Se quedó porque nadie más lo quería, al menos en Williamsburg.

.

Even conoció a una chica. Le recordaba a Sonja cuando lo estaba controlando y condescendiente. Se llamaba Sarah. Ella era amable, olía genial, y había visto más películas que él. Le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella. Ella nunca le pedía más de lo que él podía dar, y el sexo era genial.

Pero Even la rompió de la misma manera que rompía a todo mundo. Ella entró a su apartamento una noche y lo encontró en la cama con dos hombres. Bueno, en realidad contra la pared del dormitorio.

Even no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido hasta que despertó dos días más tarde con un extenso mensaje de Sarah. No había sido su intención herirla. Acababó en un bar cualquiera en Bushwick y de alguna manera acabó empujado contra una pared con una pareja gay buscando animar las cosas.

Quería decir que era bipolar y que a veces no podía controlar lo que hacía. Pero no tenía sentido. Ella no le había pasado por la mente, en absoluto, toda esa noche.

El mensaje estaba repleto con dolor y crueldad. _“Estás tremendamente enfermo. Eres un maldito pervertido, idiota. ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Vete al diablo! Nadie te amará, jamás.”_ Even leyó el mensaje para sí mismo cada día por dos semanas. _“Estás arruinado. Te odio, joder. ¡Me rompiste el corazón!”_

Sarah eventualmente comenzó a volver a escribirle algunas semanas más tarde. Parecía arrepentida, dolida, pero todavía arrepentida. Así que le respondió.

**Hola, Sophia. Lamento lo de esa noche. Soy un completo imbécil. Cuídate.**

Ella nunca lo volvió a contactar.

.

Even comenzó a acostarse con personas arbitrarias, y siempre que se apegaban demasiado, pronunciaba un nombre al azar. Dedujo que era la manera más fácil de herir a alguien a nivel personal de manera que nunca intentaran contactarlo y ayudarlo o salvarlo o lo que fuera. Era por ellos.

Funcionaba la mayoría de las veces, pero todavía recibía atroces mensajes de vez en cuando. Se percató que la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera se molestaban en corregirlo cuando las llamaba por el nombre equivocado. Simplemente se iban y dejaban de hablarle por completo. Nadie tenía tiempo. Realmente a nadie le importaba. En el fondo nadie pensaba que él lo valiera. Y estaba bien, porque él tampoco pensaba que lo fuera.

Even eventualmente se aburrió del sexo regular y de recoger a desconocidos en bares y clubes y salas de conciertos, así que fue a internet. Lo disfrutó el primer par de veces, pero luego se volvió demasiado rough, demasiado exhaustivo, y siempre que se le bajaba lo colocado, alcanzaba desolación a un nivel incluso más profundo.

Prostituirse vino con ventajas y una dulce dama pagó su renta por un tiempo. Pero no fue hasta que conoció a la extraña pareja en Tribeca que de verdad tocó fondo. Lloró tanto de camino fuera del edificio. Estaba completamente desnudo y sus manos todavía esposadas. Estaba histérico y no podía respirar. Tenía la garganta ardiendo y la espalda baja se sentía completamente entumecido. Cuando la policía paró y lo arrestó, nunca había estado tan aliviado de ser tomado en custodia.

—¡Él viene tras de mí! ¡Me va a volver a ahorcar! ¡Me quieren matar, joder! Me voy a morir, joder. ¡Ayúdenme por favor ayúdenme! ¡No quiero morir, por favor! —chillaba al oficial de policía que lo cubría con una manta.

Salió en una pieza y fue forzado a ir a terapia.

La Dra. Manevitz era amable a la par distante. A Even le agradaba.

—Eres afortunado de haber sido diagnosticado tan joven —ella dijo.

—Creo que tú y yo tenemos definiciones muy diferentes de afortunado —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu garganta?

—La follaron demasiado fuerte —dijo Even, muy casualmente, mirándola a los ojos para disfrutar del impacto.

Pero no hubo nada. Ella simplemente asintió y dijo—. Ya veo.

Ella se volvió su persona favorita en el mundo.

Eso fue hasta que, bueno, hasta que conoció a Isak Valtersen.

.

Even no tenía idea de que acabaría en Webster hall esa noche. Era un sábado. Hacía frío pero su piel estaba ardiendo. Así que se puso una playera y su chaqueta vaquera. Todavía tenía la cintilla amarilla de la fiesta de neón en House of Yes, así que también la llevaba.

—Luces tremendamente ridículo —dijo Emmanuel.

—¿No es así siempre?

Caminó por la avenida Bedford, se detuvo a beber en un bar cualquiera, luego salió y compró seis paquetes de goma de mascar en una tienda y algunas velas para Sophie, 20 velas para ser exacto. Volvió a casa y fumó tres porros, abrió una cerveza y la bebió en el alféizar. Abrió la ventana y dejó que el frío aire le llenara los pulmones. Miraba a las personas caminar por la calle y bebía un poco más. Abrió el paquete de goma de mascar y se metió cuatro o cinco piezas en la boca al mismo tiempo. Encendió un cigarrillo luego se dio cuenta que todavía mascaba la goma, así que la escupió a la calle. Un tipo gritó “¡Que te jodan!” desde debajo de la ventana, así que Even sonrió y se despidió de él moviendo la mano.

Fue a su laptop y revisó su correo electrónico.

**Empire of the Sun - Terminal 5 - Doors 8PM**

**Crywolf - Studio at Webster Hall - Doors 8PM**

**Borgore - Output - Doors 10PM**

**Masquerade - House of YES - Doors 11PM**

Even miró a sus catorce pestañas abiertas, abrió otra cerveza, luego lanzó una moneda. _Webster Hall es._

Compró el boleto inmediatamente y salió del apartamento sin cerrar la puerta.

.

Una chica se le estaba restregando, y no era exactamente desagradable, pero ella se seguía riendo y pestañeándole. Él sabía exactamente cómo sería ella en la cama. Probablemente era una ruidosa. Mentalmente se golpeó por ser un _idiota_. Pero simplemente no estaba de humor esta noche. Consideró dejarlo y salir a la Terminal 5 para la siguiente cosa fascinante, cuando fijó la vista en un chico.

.

Even podía oír su corazón retumbarle en los oídos. Podía sentir sus palmas sudar. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo palpitarle bajo la mirada del chico.

_Joder. Lo deseo._

Lo siguió al baño, y cuando lo escuchó hablar en noruego, Even pensó que era una señal del universo.

_Jódeme. Qué es esto._

El chico era tímido y estaba nervioso, pero todavía tenía un aire de falsa confianza para él. Even lo encontró adorable. Quería poseerlo Justo ahí en el baño. Quería presionarlo contra la pared y lamerle el cuello.

—Ven afuera.

.

Se llamaba Isak y la risa era incluso más adorable que el rostro. Así que cuando le preguntó cuál era su tipo, Even fue de lleno.

—Tú. Mi tipo eres tú.

_Quiero follarte._

Todo el rostro de Isak se volvió algo entre el horror y la excitación. Even no estaba seguro. Así que cuando volvieron a entrar, se puso detrás de él y se presionó contra él. Isak se derritió y echó para atrás, así que Even se alejó.

_Sí, esta noche definitivamente vamos a follar._

.

La cabeza de Even estaba dando vueltas con la lujuria. Siempre sentía todo demasiado. Estaba colocado, uno bueno. Todavía sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero todos sus pensamientos estaban consumidos por este chico que podía pronunciar bien su nombre, este chico que estaba ruborizado y confundido y tenía un atisbo de inseguridad en los ojos. Even ya no quería seguir con este juego. Podía decir que Isak se estaba preguntando lo que ocurría, si había caído víctima de un provocador o un matón. Así que fue directo al punto.

—¿Quieres volver a mi apartamento?

Isak lució en total incredulidad ante la idea de que Even quisiera llevarlo a casa.

_¿Qué diablos? Mírate._

Algo le gritó en el fondo de su mente que parara y huyera. Isak era claramente a closet case, y únicamente acabaría con cicatrices permanentes.

_Pero. Pero. Cómo puedo alejarme cuando se ve así, suplicando ser follado._

Even dejó a su lado malo tomar el control. Estaba demasiado excitado, demasiado caliente, demasiado colocado, demasiado ansioso, demasiado todo. Nada más importaba excepto llevarse este cuerpo a casa, y presionarlo contra la pared, y hacerlo retorcerse y gemir entre las sábanas, y -.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Se sintió como una bofetada. Even miró fijo a Isak por unos momentos, Isak cuyos labios ya estaban entreabiertos.

_¿Mi apellido? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?_

—Bech Næsheim. Even Bech Næsheim.

.

Even probablemente se enamoró de Isak cuando se besaron por primera vez en el subterráneo. Era absurdo, pero Even ni siquiera intentó racionalizarlo. Su cerebro estaba en llamas y su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, demasiado rápido. Era extremadamente cursi, pero por un momento sintió que todo el universo estaba gritándole _“¡Esto es TODO! ¡ESTO ES TODO!”_.

Tenía a un chico gimiéndole contra los labios en el atestado tren L, y de repente todos sus sentidos se sobrecargaron. Él era dulce, y no podía correr demasiado, y no podía pasar la Metrocard adecuadamente. Isak estaba ruborizado y lindo, tan lindo.

_JÓDEME. ESTOY JODIDO._

.

Isak era gracioso y adorable. Era gruñón y cínico, pero todo en él gritaba ‘bueno’ ‘demasiado bueno’ ‘demasiado puro’ ‘no me rompas’ ‘por favor, por favor no me rompas’.

Even estaba fascinado, y no podía dejar de tocar y gritar y hacer preguntas.

—Quiero follarte. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

.

Even estaba perdido. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos. Sus manos querían sujetar y tirar y coger. Pero Isak se veía demasiado frágil, demasiado agotado. Tenía hematomas por todo el cuerpo, y se estremecía cada vez que Even lo acariciaba con demasiada intimidad.

_Qué diablos le estoy haciendo a este chico._

Pero Isak lo deseaba tanto. Jadeaba ante las más simples caricias. Gemía cuando todo lo que Even hacía era besarle el interior de los muslos. Él era hermoso, tan hermoso.

—Por favor. Fóllame. Por favor, por favor. Por favor —rogó.

Even únicamente era un humano, así que lo hizo.

.

Even no podía detenerse. No podía soportar la idea de no estar dentro de él. No podía soportar la idea de que los gemidos de Isak se detuvieran. No podía no tenerlo bajo las puntas de sus dedos. Sentía que desaparecería en el monto que dejará de embestirlo. Así que no lo hizo. Y Isak lo recibió todo, toda la noche, siempre pidiendo más, todo destrozado, y hermoso, con lágrimas en todo el rostro, toda la noche, _toda la maldita noche._

—Fóllame. Fóllame. Por favor. Por favor. Sí.

Isak no se detuvo, tampoco Even.

.

Cuando Isak se quedó dormido, Even se sintió estar al borde.

_¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Estoy enamorado? ¿Qué diablos?_

Lo acarició hasta que el sol subió. Lo acaricio hasta que Isak se le acurrucó contra el pecho y comenzó a respirar suavemente.

_No puedo tener suficiente. No quiero parar. No voy a parar._

A las 6:30, Even se dio cuenta probablemente estaba enloqueciendo. Salió de la cama y se sentó en el alféizar. Miró a los coches, a los corredores de la mañana, a los valientes empleados de la cafetería de camino al trabajo. Miró a las nubes y se preguntó si habría un final a su sufrimiento, si alguna vez habría un día en el que se le permitiría obtener lo que quería.

Pensó en las probabilidades de conocer a Isak. Había estado dudando entre 14 lugares. Podría haber terminado en cualquier lugar. 1/14 era una buena probabilidad, pero ¿y los planes de Isak para esta noche? Quizás, también estaba dudando entre 14 lugares, ¿a cuánto alcanzaban las probabilidades?

_Joder, ¿por qué no puedo contar? ¡Concéntrate!_

Catorce posibilidades para Even y catorce posibilidades para Isak ascendían a veintiocho posibilidades. Pero ¿así es como las probabilidades funcionan? Probablemente no. Probablemente eran 14 multiplicado por 14. ¿Multiplicación o adición? Además, Even estaba por irse cuando Isak cruzó la mirada con él. ¿Y si no lo hubiera visto? ¿Y si la luz nunca brillaba sobre Isak en ese exacto momento durante esa exacta parte de la canción? ¿Todavía estaría sentado en el alféizar preguntándose si estaba enamorado o si su mente volvía a jugarle bromas? ¿Isak siquiera era tan hermoso como creyó que era en ese momento? ¿Siquiera sabía lo que era el amor después de todo? ¿Era 1/28 o 1/196?

—¡Buen día! —dijo Isak.

—Oh hola, estás despierto.

.

Even no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades de que se conocieran. Todavía estaba calculado y agregando más variables y mirando a la ventana cuando Isak le posó la mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello y unió los labios de ambos

_Qué diablos._

Even entró en pánico y perdió toda su línea de pensamiento.

_Joder estaba tan cerca de la respuesta. Estaba tan cerca._

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Me voy —dijo Isak.

Se vio herido. Even se dio cuenta que cualquier cosa que sentía probablemente era mutua. Isak estaba frunciendo el ceño y tenía las manos en puños, pero había algo cruel en los ojos: esperanza.

_Oh cariño, confía en mí, no quieres esto._

—De acuerdo —dijo Even.

Even estaba siendo despiadado. Lo sabía. Pero Isak parecía que se iba únicamente para volver momentos más tarde, así que hizo lo de siempre.

—Oye, Chris.  Olvidaste esto.

.

Isak se fue, como lo planeado. Even volvió a calcular e intentar entender si el universo había movido algunos hilos para que él conociera a Isak la noche previa.

—¡Oye, maldito patán!

Isak estaba de regreso, y Even olvidó lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Ese no es mi maldito nombre! —Isak estaba llorando, y algo dentro de Even se rompió.

—Mi nombre es Isak, no Chris, maldición. Lo menos que podrías hacer es recordar mi maldito nombre.

.

Cuando Isak se fue, Even sintió que acababa de estrellarse. Sintió que se le quitó lo colocado y que todo se estaba chocando y quemando. Le requirió un minuto darse cuenta de la realidad. Y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba fuera, completamente desnudo, con Sophie cogiéndole los hombros.

—¿¡Qué demonios Even!? ¡Estás desnudo, joder! —ella gritó.

—Tengo que ir tras él. Sophie, la fastidié. Sophie, creo que lo rompí.

.

Even pasó días en cama intentando decidir cómo decirle a la Dra. Manevitz que había querido acabar con su vida. Ya no podía. Había alcanzado un nivel de autodesprecio que lo hacía querer saltar del Brooklyn Bridge.

_Eso es demasiado dramático._

La llamó y le contó, y ella hizo que Emmanuel lo llevara.

.

Cuando Even mejoró, permaneció en casa y suspiraba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Sophie.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en un chico.

—¿Hm?

—Traje a un chico a casa la noche que todo se fue a la mierda. Se llama Isak. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Voy a enloquecer, joder.

—De acuerdo. ¿Intentaste buscarlo?

—Sí, incluso a la maldita Columbia y estuve esperando junto a la biblioteca a que mágicamente apareciera —dijo Even.

—¿Intentaste buscarlo en Facebook?

—Sabes que no tengo Facebook.

—Bueno, es la manera más fácil de encontrarlo si sabes su nombre. Hay grupos y eso. Revisa los grupos de eventos de Columbia o algo.

* * *

 

> **Even Bech Næsheim**
> 
> _Hace 1 hr_
> 
> **¡Hola!** **No estoy vendiendo nada, pero estoy desesperado. Estoy buscando a rollo de una noche de hace un mes. La persona más linda en el mundo, va a Columbia, noruego, alucinante en la cama, se hace llamar ‘no Chris, maldición’. Aunque no sé el apellido** **:(.**
> 
> _**Lo fastidié. Lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar? No puedo sacarte de mi mente** _ ***.**
> 
> **Ayuda chicos, gracias.**
> 
> _789 interacciones, 38 comentarios_

* * *

 

Even intentó mantenerse alejado. Lo intentó. Pero simplemente no podía.

Por alguna razón, Even no podía superar el hecho de que conociera a Isak esa noche en primer lugar. Todavía estaba obsesionado con lo arbitrario del encuentro. Estaba convencido de que alguna clase de fuerza más allá de su compresión había interferido y cambiado las órbitas para que pudieran conocerse en un cierto de Crywolf.

Even era in gran creyente en la escuela del pensamiento "Dirige tu propia vida". Pensaba que siempre podía hacer las cosas a su manera. Pero no podía ignorar la magnificencia del primer encuentro.

_Tenía que significar algo._

A veces en mitad de la noche, su mente comenzaba a acelerarse con pensamientos de él en su cama, completamente desaliñado y arruinado y gimiendo.

_Extraño tu piel._

_Creo que me arruinaste para todos los demás._

Even decidió que tomaría lo que pudiera. Decidió que simplemente tener a Isak en su vida sería suficiente. Lo había herido tan profundamente, e iba a requerir tiempo recuperar la confianza. Pero Even decidió que lo valía. Así que suspiraba, y esperaba, y enviaba memes de perro, y fue a buscarlo cuando se quedó inconsciente sobre una banca, y lo cuidó, y abrazó, y besó cuando se lo pidió, y volvió a ir a verlo luego que se estrellara y ardiera por segunda vez en unos meses.

.

—Nunca me he sentido así.

Cuando Isak lo besó en el paseo marino de Brooklyn Heights, la mente de Even se quedó completamente en blanco.

_¿De verdad está pasando?_

Isak lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento y con pasión tan consumidora que Even olvidó respirar. Todos sus sentidos volvían a estar acentuándose, y nada importaba excepto por este chico en sus brazos. Así que le relamió en la boca, y lo presionó contra la barandilla, y gimió cuando Isak le tiró del cabello, y cogió y cogió y cogió.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me haces?

.

Isak y Even se volvieron ‘amigos’, y esos fueron los días más felices de su vida. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y lo llevó a todas partes. Isak sonrió todo el tiempo, y comenzó a cogerlo de la mano, y besarlo, y mirarlo como si no le hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón hace sólo unos meses.

Cuando se volvió demasiado intenso, Even sintió que estaba siendo injusto con Isak, Isak que no había se había anotado para la versión _estropeada_ de Even Bech Næsheim. Así que se lo dijo, porque si iba a confiarle a alguien sus demonios era a Isak.

—Soy bipolar.

.

Even estaba enamorado de Isak. Lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser. Le encantaba la manera en que se le dificultaba comer pizza y siempre se manchaba. Le encantaba la manera en que las mejillas a veces tenían hoyuelos cuando sonreía demasiado fuerte. Le encantaba que no pudiera mantener el equilibrio en el subterráneo y siempre tenía que sujetarse a un tubo o incluso mejor: a Even. Le encantaba lo adorable y tierno que Isak era, la manera en que se acurrucaría contra él en la noche y respiraba suavemente. Le encantaba lo excitado que se ponía, lo descarado y demandante. Le encantaba como se veía entre sus piernas, pestañas húmedas y labios rosas e hinchados cuando se lo llevaba todo a la boca. Le encantaba la manera en que jadeaba siempre que Even lo cogía de la mano, y la manera en que sonreía siempre que se iba por la tangente. Le encantaba la manera en que Isak hacía las cosas más aleatorias como extender la mano y presionarle el pulgar entre las cejas en mitad de una concurrida librería. Le encantaba el aroma y que se derretía bajo su caricia. Le encantaba lo sobrecogido que siempre se veía cuando Even lo presionaba contra una pared y le tocaba el cabello. Le encantaba la manera en que Isak no podía creer el efecto que tenía sobre él, y que tenía que recordárselo todos los días. Le encantaba lo gruñón que Isak podría ser y luego lo dócil que se pondría en el momento que Even le colocaba una mano sobre la cadera. Even amaba a Isak con todo su corazón. Lo amaba más de lo que amaba a la vida. Y eso lo destruía.

.

Cuando Isak le dijo a Even que lo amaba, su mundo se le cayó en pedazos. Finalmente estaban teniendo sexo, finalmente _haciendo el amor_ como Even diría. Estaba dentro de él y se sentía como si todo estuviera bien en el universo. Pero entonces la tierra de repente dejó de rotar.

—Te amo.

_No es así. No me amas. No puedes amarme. Te destruiré._

Even estaba tan concentrado en sus sentimientos por Isak que olvidó pensar en los del chico.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

_—Te amo —Isak susurró, mirándolo a los ojos—. Lo creas o no. Te amo._

.

Even comenzó a experimentar todo con más intensidad. Los colores eran más brillantes, el clima más cálido, sus sonrisas más amplias, e Isak incluso más hermoso si eso era siquiera posible. Estaba etéreo y Even no podía creer que lo tuviera.

Así que lo besó, y presionó contra las paredes, y lo metió en los probadores, y compró cada cosa que le recordaba al joven chico. Constantemente estaba haciéndolo gemir y jadear. Se deleitaba con ello.

_Quiero darte todo. El universo está literalmente de nuestro lado._

Podía ver la preocupación bailar en los ojos de Isak, pero se rehusó a reconocerlo.

_Estoy bien. Estoy bien._

Así que cogió, y dio, y bailó, y amó, y sonrió durante los meses de junio y julio. Lo llevó al orgullo y besó en todas partes. Tuvieron sexo siempre que podía ponerle las manos encima. Las conversaciones se volvieron más obscenas y Even no podía parar.

—Deja el carrito. Vayamos a casa. Necesito desesperadamente follarte —le susurró en el cuello.

—Even, ¡estamos en Trader Joe’s comprando comida, joder! —dijo Isak todo ruborizado.

—No me importa, ahora mismo estoy tan erecto. Te necesito cariño.

.

Metió la mano en los pantalones de Isa ken mitad de un concierto de Neighbourhood en el festival Panorama.

—Córrete para mí, cariño —le susurró al oído—. Te ves tan candente así.

.

Lo presionó contra la pared de la ducha y siguió embistiéndolo hasta que el agua se enfrió.

—Even, j-joder. Joder —Isak chilló.

—Te ves tan jodidamente bien así, maldita sea cariño.

—Fóllame, fóllame. Sí. ¡Por favor! Even. ¡Por favor!

Cuando Emmanuel los forzó a separarse porque necesitaba usar el baño ya que habían estado “dándole por horas”, Isak no lo miraría por el resto del día.

Se estremecía cada que Even lo acariciaba y volvía a Harlem durante la noche.

.

Cuando Isak anunció al bar entero que ellos eran **novios** , Even se sintió estallar. Estaba tan feliz de que el universo podría haber sido borrado y él no habría ni pestañeado.

.

Isak difícilmente podía caminar cuando Even lo llevó al baño. Estaba ebrio y seguía chocando con las mesas. Even lo encontraba lindo, e Isak sonreía en respuesta.

Cuando lo presionó contra la pared y comenzó a buscar el lubricante y condones en la mochila, Isak se estaba tambaleando y casi se caía algunas veces cuando Even no lo estaba sosteniendo.

—No puedo creer que seas mi novio —dijo mientras bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones de Isak y los bajaba.

—Eres mío —masculló Isak.

—Sí, cariño soy tuyo. Voy a follarte tan bien.

—Even, te amo demasiado —dijo Isak, la cabeza echada hacia atrás contra la pared, luciendo tan cansado y tan hermoso.

—Cariño…

—No hables. Sólo fóllame.

Isak estaba llorando y los gemidos comenzaron a sonar como gritos en la mente de Even. Le envolvió los brazos por la espalda mientras Isak le abrazaba los hombros, y lo embestía como si el mundo estuviera por desmoronarse.

—Joder, duele —Isak chilló.

—¿Isak?

—No te detengas, por favor.

Even no se detuvo.

Por un momento, se sintió como una tercera persona en el enorme baño. Estaba observando a un chico brutalmente embistiendo a otro chico que estaba llorando.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Difícilmente estaba ahí, pero ahí estaba.

—Córrete para mí, cariño. ¿Sí?

Pero Isak ya no estaba respondiendo. Isak se desmayó y Even entró en pánico por unos minutos antes de bajarlo, vestirlo, y llevarlo a afuera.

_Qué diablos._

Markus estaba horrorizado cuando vio a Even casi arrastrando a Isak fuera del bar, pero entonces se encogió de hombros y dijo que sabía que no podía soportar el alcohol.

Cuando llegaron al subterráneo, Even extendió la mano para coger el rostro de Isak y lo hizo apoyársele contra su hombro. Estaba impaciente e inquieto. Se sentía con ganas de prenderse en llamas. Su cerebro era un revoltijo.

_Qué hice qué hice qué hice_

.

Isak estaba sollozando.

—¡Even, no sé qué hacer! Te estás escapando de mí. Te estoy perdiendo. Estoy muerto de miedo. Joder, dime lo que debo hacer. Tengo tanto miedo. ¡Por favor, por favor!

.

Even hirió a Isak emocional y físicamente. La Dra. Manevitz había sugerido que desarrolló señales así que podía decir cuando se estaba yendo. La persona más importante para él en el mundo gritando que se le estaba escapando en mitad de un vagón atestado era una de las señales.

De repente estaba corriendo por la zona Noreste. Estaba corriendo y llorando histéricamente.

_No era mi intención herirte. Joder. Isak. Jódeme. Me odio. Por favor perdóname._

.

Even no recordaba el resto. Sólo sabía que estaba en el hospital, que la había fastidiado, y que Isak estaba abrazándolo fuerte.

.

Fue difícil, pero lo superaron. Nunca pensó que Isak se quedaría durante lo feo. Pero por alguna razón, lo hizo.

Even nunca se perdonó por lo que le hizo a Isak. Pero por alguna razón, el chico más joven sí lo perdonó.

Isak era la persona más fuerte que Even había conocido, y no tenía idea de lo que había hecho para merecerlo. Así que se lo decía todos los días.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

—Múdate conmigo.

—No me dejes.

* * *

 

**Septiembre**

—No puedo creer que únicamente nos quedan cuatro meses juntos.

.

**Isak <3333**

09:12

Dónde estás :(

Tenía una reunión con mi compañero de laboratorio esta mañana

Lo olvidé

Está bien

¿Quieres que pase por ti después de clase?

Neh

También tengo metrocard, sabes

 

Memes de 2016 ¿en serio?

Me estás lastimando

:p

* * *

 

Isak no fue a casa esa noche. Cuando Even le escribió sobre ello, le dijo que tenía que preparar para mudarse del apartamento de Markus y que el lugar era un desastre. Even intentó no elucubrar al respecto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Para la tercera noche, Even se puso una de las playeras de Isak y se dirigió a Harlem. Pero tan pronto como alcanzó la puerta, Isak estaba ahí con algo de equipaje.

—¿Isak? Justo estaba yendo a verte.

Isak lanzó las maletas sobre el piso y lo abrazó. Even se derritió ahí.

—Te extrañaba. Lo siento —dijo Isak, en su cabello.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—No lo sé. Estaba siendo un imbécil. Me alteré —dijo.

Even se alejó del abrazo.

—¿Con respecto a mudarte conmigo? —Even preguntó.

—Eh, sí.

Isak lo volvió a abrazar, luego lo besó.

—Te extrañaba. Extrañaba tu cama.

.

No hablaron al respecto. Even estaba simplemente feliz de que Isak estuviera oficialmente viviendo con él, llenando el espacio, jugando FIFA, dejando calcetines sucios por todas partes, quejándose cuando Emmanuel demoraba demasiado en la ducha.

Septiembre pasó volando. Para octubre, Isak siempre estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera escuchar las sandeces de Even y se dormiría a las 23:00. El viaje lo estaba matando, y Even se sentía mal por hacerlo pasar por esto. Así que le masajeaba las piernas para despertarlo con una felación de vez en cuando.

Para el principio de octubre, Even sentía que Isak difícilmente le prestaba atención. Siempre estaba trabajando o cansado u ocupado.

Even intentaba ocuparse con la escuela, pero nada le estaba funcionando. No tenía inspiración. Se sentó frente a su bloc de dibujo por horas, pero nada le salió de sus pensamientos. De repente, todo estaba en escala de grises. Algo le estaba chupando el color a la vida, y no era el inminente invierno. Even se sentía cansado e inquieto y aburrido.

No podía escribir. No podía dibujar. No podía crear. Sus canciones favoritas ya no lo hacían sentir mejor. Sus parques favoritos ya no lo hacían feliz ni ponían creativo. E Isak, bueno Isak ya no lo miraba con esa silenciosa admiración. A veces, difícilmente lo miraba en absoluto.

_Me estoy volviendo aburrido. Tan aburrido. Se está hartando de mí._

Comenzó como un pequeño pensamiento en el fondo de su mente. Difícilmente estaba ahí. Únicamente se mostraría cuando Isak le evitara la mirada o se quedara donde Markus porque estaba demasiado cansado.

Pero para el final de octubre, Even ya no podía. Eso era todo en lo que pensaba. Lo consumía. Sentía que su personalidad se estaba volviendo algo desalmado, como los medicamentos le estuvieran quitando la vida. Y se volvió un pensamiento demasiado desgastante incluso en los buenos momentos.

.

Una noche, Isak masculló _“qué diablos”_ para él mismo al otro lado de la cama luego sonrió al teléfono.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Even preguntó.

—Eh, sólo se trata de esta persona que me manda mensajes.

—Hm, de acuerdo. ¿Alguien te está coqueteando? —dijo Even, con una sonrisa.

—Eh, no realmente. Digo, no lo sé.

Even se apoyó sobre sus codos.

—Interesante —dijo.

—Puf. No es así. Es este chico, Alexander. Es sueco. Lo conocí hace años cuando él estaba en la ciudad. Y supongo que está de regreso por algunas semanas —dijo Isak.

—Oh ya veo. ¿Lo conocías de antes?

—No. Eh. Lo conocí después que me llamaras Chris, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Puf, jódeme —Even suspiró.

Isak rio.

—¿Por qué todavía te molestas por eso? —dijo, extendiendo la mano para jugar con el cabello de Even—. Como sea, no ocurrió nada con este chico. Digo, algo casi ocurrió, pero sí, supongo que yo estaba demasiado colgado por ti.

Los ojos de Even se iluminaron.

—Ay, cariño. ¿Estabas enamorado? ¿A causa de que te follé tan bien?

—Cierra la boca —Isak lo empujó y se ruborizó—. Eres tan molesto.

—Entonces ¿qué quiere el Sr. Alexander?

—Quiere verme, supongo. Me está preguntando si estoy con alguien —dijo Isak—. Y por mucho que me gusta verte celoso, le estoy diciendo que se vaya al diablo.

—Hm. Mírate siendo un buen chico —dijo Even, levantando una mano a la mejilla de Isak.

—¿Sí? —Isak sonrió inclinado a por un beso.

—Hm. ¿Quieres tu premio ahora o más tarde? —Even le sonrió contra los labios.

—¿Estás bromeando? Siento que no hemos follado en años. Quitémonos estas horrendas ropas.

—Isak, estás son tus ropas.

—Como sea.

.

Por alguna razón, Even no podía dejar de pensar en el ese tipo sueco, Alexander. Estaba en uno de los estudios, intentando de verdad acabar algo de trabajo, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en Isak sonriendo junto algún atractivo sueco.

Even ni siquiera estaba celoso. Mayormente se sentía culpable. Quería darle a Isak mucho más, pero no podía. No era justo para Isak. Él merecía estar con alguien que no tuviera que tomar medicación cada día para permanecer cuerdo. Merecía ser feliz.

Even ya no podía. Se volvió más y más inseguro e inquieto.

_Joder. Este no soy yo. Por qué estoy siendo así._

.

Una noche, Isak entró al apartamento y encontró a Even en el alféizar fumando un porro. Podía olerlo antes de alcanzar la habitación.

—Even, ¡¿qué diablos?!

—Mierda. Isak, por favor no te enfades.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Estás fumando marihuana? ¿Es en serio?

—Sólo es un maldito porro. Ni moriré —dijo Even, luego rápidamente se arrepintió.

—Así no es como funciona y lo sabes.

—Isak, por favor te pongas controlador conmigo. Lo odio. Sabes que lo odio.

—¿Qué diablos, Even? ¿De verdad esperad que no haga nada?

—No lo entenderías —Even suspiró.

—Entonces explícamelo. Pruébame —Isak de repente está en su rostro, le quitó el porro de los dedos y se lo llevó a los labios—. Sabes que dejé esta mierda por ti, ¿verdad?

—Ahora, eso no es justo. Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras —dijo Even.

—Ahora ese no es punto. Even, ¿por qué lo estás haciendo?

Even permaneció en silencio hasta que la mano de Isak le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Even?

—Simplemente. Estoy tremendamente aburrido, Isak. Siento que no puedo hacer nada. No puedo dibujar. No puedo escribir. Ya no disfruto nada. Simplemente quiero sentir algo, joder.

La mano de Isak se le apartó de la mejilla como si le quemara tocarlo.

—¿Q-qué?

—No lo entenderías. No sabes lo que es ver el mundo a todo color y que luego se vuelva insulso y gris. No lo entenderías.

Cuando Even levantó la mirada a Isak, casi estaba temblando.

—¿Soy demasiado aburrido para ti? —Isak dijo con una voz que difícilmente se percibía.

—¿Qué? No. Eso no es lo que dije.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿De dónde se supone que viene esto? Me mudé contigo y de repente ¿la vida es gris y estás aburrido? ¿Qué diablos? —No había mezquindad en la voz de Isak. Estaba herido.

—Isak, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Eres lo único bueno en mi vida, sólo que. Joder, sólo quiero colocarme por una maldita noche y olvidar que a veces ni siquiera me miras —dijo Even.

Isak lo miró fijo con grandes ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Isak, estás tan distante últimamente. No sé la maldita manera de explicarlo, pero me está matando. Soy yo el que es demasiado aburrido. ¡Te estás hartando de mí!

—Even, ¿qué diablos?

—Cada tres días te quedas con Markus y ya ni siquiera me miras a los ojos. Y todo en lo que puedo pensar es el maldito sueco al que tuviste que decir que no por un jodido caso perdido como yo. Mereces algo mejor. No lo sé. Nunca me pongo así de inseguro. No sé lo que me pasa. Siento que estos medicamentos me están convirtiendo en una versión más aburrida de mí mismo, y esto no es lo querías.

Even miró por la ventana, y esperó para que Isak dijera algo, lo que sea.

—¿Sabes qué, Even? ¡Jódete! ¡Simplemente jódete!

Even finalmente miró a Isak. Que estaba furioso y había lágrimas en esos ojos.

_¿Por qué está tan enojado?_

—¡Estás tan absorto en tus sentimientos todo el maldito tiempo como para percatarte del maldito problema real! ¡No te miro porque estoy enloqueciendo, joder! ¡Porque me voy en unos 2 meses! Y cuando accedí a esto, pensaba que ibas a venir al **hogar** conmigo. ¡Pero sorpresa! ¡No vienes! Estoy muerto del miedo. No sé cómo voy a dejarte aquí. No puedo dormir maldita sea y estás aquí diciéndome que yo creo que eres aburrido y que ¿debería escapar con Alexander, joder? ¿Qué diablos, Even? ¡Tú lo eres todo para mí, todo! Cuando dices cosas así, ¡básicamente estás desestimando mi sentir! Me estaba muriendo de miedo todo este tiempo porque no me di cuenta de que New York era un **hogar** para ti. ¡Es que tú estás dispuesto a dejarme ir en unos meses como si nada lo que me está matando por dentro! ¡Eres tú!

_Caray. Soy tremendamente estúpido._

Isak estaba gritando y aunque Sophie no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo, ella tuvo la decencia de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

—Isak, yo…

—No. Sólo. Ahora mismo no digas nada, joder. Necesito algo de aire.

Isak dejó la habitación y el apartamento definitivamente, y Even golpeó su cabeza contra la ventana.

_Jódeme. Simplemente joder._

.

Isak no estaba regresando ninguna de sus llamadas y Even tuvo que rogar a Markus para conocer novedades. Él estaba bien. Estaba comiendo, yendo a clases, y durmiendo en el sofá.

* * *

 

**Isak <333333**

22:14

LO LAMENTO

Soy un maldito engreído

Lo lamento tanto

No me di cuenta que por eso estabas actuando extraño

Por favor ven al hogar

Hablemos esto

Lo lamento

15:25

Isak :((

Tampoco quiero dejarte marchar

Por favor

No sé por qué estaba siendo tan jodidamente raro

Por favor ven al hogar

02:13

No puedo dormir

Mañana voy por ti

.

Cuando Even llegó a casa de Markus, Isak no estaba ahí.

—Creo que se consiguió un Airbnb. Sabes lo mucho que odia a mis compañeros, así que —dijo Markus—. Por cierto, ¿qué ocurrió? Él estaba muy triste, colega.

—Puf. A la mierda. Soy tan tonto.

.

**Isak <333333**

15:12

Dónde estás :(

Hablemos

Por favor no me dejes

 

No te voy a dejar, joder

puf

Sólo necesito tiempo para encontrar mi tranquilidad

Isak por favoooor ven al hogar

.

Después de eso Isak dejó de responderle a los mensajes, y Even se sentía más culpable por minuto. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente feliz de que Isak no se estuviera aburriendo de él. En realidad, Even no necesitaba dolores cuando Isak estaba ahí.

* * *

 

**Isak <333333**

19:13

De acuerdo sabes que no estoy en buenos términos con mi familia.

La fastidié mucho cuando me drogaba con coca y los arruiné financieramente. No puedo volver a oslo antes de poner mi vida en orden. Sólo dame tiempo, por favor. Estoy trabajando en ello. Lo juro cariño. Sé que nunca hablamos de esto, pero estoy esperando conseguir esa pasantía en un gran estudio tras la graduación y que pague buen dinero. Seré capaz de compensar a mis padres y al menos verlos a la cara. Todavía nada está escrito en piedra, en este punto sólo estoy esperando, pero tengo buenas oportunidades. Únicamente son 6 meses y entonces te graduarás. No lo sé. Podemos hacer que funcione. Lamento que no hayas estado durmiendo, soy tan tremendamente imbécil. Por favor ¿ven al hogar? Markus me dijo que alquilaste un airbnb digo wtf? Como sea. Me siento como una mierda, lo lamento por favor.

* * *

 

Even miraba fijo a su teléfono, pero Isak ni siquiera leyó el último mensaje. Volvió a desesperarse e inquietarse.

_Puf, Isak a veces puedes ser tan terco._

Pensó en cada ocasión en que hirió a Isak y después había rogado perdón. Lo pensó mucho y detenidamente. Isak estaba herido porque Even en realidad nunca compartió sus planes a futuro con él. Y la verdad era que Even ni tenía planes. Nunca fue su intención desestimarlo, y no estaba planeando dejarlo marcharse ene diciembre. Simplemente no quería pensar al respecto. Era demasiado grande, demasiado aterrador. Seguía pensado que algo ocurriría e Isak se quedaría. Quizás Isak conseguiría una pasantía. O quizás Even cambiaría de idea y volvería a Noruega con él. No lo sabía. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en ello. Era demasiado.

New York realmente había sido su hogar por unos buenos veinte meses. La ciudad que nunca duerme lo acogió y aceptó con todos sus defectos y demonios. New York nunca lo juzgó y nunca lo desestimó por ser quién era. New York siempre estaba ahí para él cuando se sentía que todo se estaba derrumbando. New York disculpaba sus errores y lo consolaba cuando estaba mal. New York lo hacía feliz y lo hacía sentir menos solo. New York era su hogar.

Pero ahora que Isak no sus devolvía llamadas, sentía que ya no lo era.

Así que Even inició sesión en Facebook y escribió ‘Columbia Lost and Found’ en la barra de búsqueda.

* * *

 

> **Even Bech Næsheim** publicó en **Columbia Lost & Found **
> 
> Hoy a las 21:21
> 
> **LOST MY CHILL!**
> 
> **¡Hola Columbia University! Vuelvo a estar desesperado (al menos esta vez encontré el grupo correcto para esto). De alguna manera me las arreglé para perder mi tranquilidad y enfadar a la persona que lo es todo para mí :(**
> 
> **Aunque ya la encontré (mi tranquilidad). ¡Esto sólo es por atención!**
> 
> **_CARIÑO POR FAVOR LO LAMENTO REVISA TUS MENSAJES. ¡AL CARAJO NEW YORK! ¡TÚ ERES MI HOGAR! TE AMO_ **
> 
> **¡Gracias chicos! :)**
> 
> 98 interacciones, 7 comentarios

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Extra!Even vuelve al ataque. Feliz cumpleaños a mi niño mimado <3  
> Chicos <3<3.  
> De acuerdo, entonces tengo un capítulo más planeado para este AU, pero estoy pensando agregar uno (13 en total) sólo para unir todo. No quiero acabar con con capítulo de 10K lol. Pero requerirá tiempo. Así que, si están bien con esperar por ese tipo 'epílogo', ¡¡háganmelo saber!!  
> .  
> Gracias por ser tan asombrosos como siempre. Lo siento por la angustia. Por supuesto que viene.  
> Esta fue mi manera de rendir tributo a mi muy particular versión de un muy dañado Even. Un Even que no conoció a Isak a los 19, así que nadie lo amó por quien era y le dijo que no estaba solo.  
> De verdad quería traer de vuelta las publicaciones en Facebook de Extra!Even (lol el insta de Henrik fue una inspiración, no voy a mentir). Y quería que enfadado!Isak hiciera un regreso.  
> .  
> Otra cosa que quería abordar es lo difícil que es adecuarse a la normalidad y medicación. Las bajas son horribles pero la gente tiende a olvidar los subidones. Especialmente tras experimentar con tanta intensidad, posteriormente es difícil adecuarse a algo menos colorido. Quería explorar eso con Even porque él está siendo tan fuerte, pero además es únicamente humano. <3  
> .  
> Como sea, comenten si creen que esto fue demasiado extenso y debería parar jajaja, o no. Los quiero <33333
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	12. Isak y Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La comunicación es la clave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Espero les guste <3

**Williamsburg, Brooklyn - Octubre**

_—Esto es manipulación emocional, Isak. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

* * *

 

**Septiembre**

_—Joder, Isak. No puedo creer que únicamente nos queden cuatro meses juntos._

Isak no durmió esa noche. El corazón le latía a demasiado rápido, y su mente estaba girando fuera de control. Sabía que Even nunca podría quedarse dormido cuando estaba intranquilo, y sabía lo importante que era apegarse al horario de sueño, así que se quedó quieto. Contuvo la respiración y distraídamente curvó una mano alrededor del antebrazo de Even. No se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba sujetando hasta que Even intentó moverlo para abrazarlo más cerca en los brazos. Fingió estar dormido y permitió al chico mayor moverle el rostro a la curva del cuello.

Isak respiró en él. Le respiró la piel. Cerró los ojos y lo inhaló. Y cuando Even finalmente se quedó dormido, Isak se permitió algunas lágrimas silenciosas en mitad de la noche. Lloró silenciosamente hasta que ya no podía. Así que cuando el chico mayor aflojó el agarre, Isak salió de la cama y luego del apartamento definitivamente.

.

Se sentía como un idiota. Cuando Even dijo que únicamente le quedaba un año de escuela, Isak contrariado volvería a Noruega. Contrariados se cogerían de las manos, cogerían juntos el AirTrain, dormirían en JFK, y correrían por la terminal. Contrariado y contrariado y contrariado. Y estaba equivocado, tan equivocado.

_Soy tan jodidamente estúpido._

.

Tras un par de días de anhelo, autodesprecio, fingiendo estar empacando, e imaginariamente encontrarse con compañeros de laboratorio, Isak extrañaba a Even demasiado que se sentía como si estuviera sofocándose.

Even seguía enviándole los mensajes más dulces e Isak se sentía culpable, tan, tan culpable.

.

Estaba comiendo uno de los asquerosos emparedados de Markus cuando el chico alemán le preguntó lo que ocurría.

—Extraño a Even —admitió.

—Uhm, sin ofender, pero entonces ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

—No lo sé.

—Isak, ¿algo ocurrió?

—Even me pidió mudarme con él —dijo Isak, soltando el emparedado y recostándose sobre el sofá.

—¡Caray, eso es algo grande! Mierda, no se están ligando —dijo Markus—. Entonces, ¿estás asustado?

—Antes lo estaba, pero sólo quiero estar con él. No me importa. Me dio un gran discurso. Deberías haberlo visto. Casi morí —dijo Isak, sonriendo para sí.

—Eh, eso está bien, supongo. Pero en serio, ¿qué estás haciendo todavía aquí, colega?

Isak suspiró dramáticamente.

—Porque me voy a Oslo en diciembre, joder, y él se queda aquí.

Markus dejó el asiento en la mesa, caminó hacia Isak, y se le unió en el sofá.

—Mierda, eso apesta —dijo Markus—. La larga distancia apesta.

—¿Cómo lo sabrías?

—Tenía una chica antes de venir aquí, sabes. Estábamos bastante en serio.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Isak giró la cabeza para mirar a Markus.

—Hm, ella me dejó porque dijo que elegí Columbia por encima de ella.

—Eso es tremendamente estúpido —dijo Isak—. Me refiero a que ¡es Columbia! ¡Es New York! Es tu sueño, ¿qué diablos?

Markus se sentó, lo miró, y sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —dijo Isak.

Pero luego se dio cuenta—. Jódeme, soy tan estúpido.

.

Isak finalmente empacó las maletas y cogió un taxi.

—¿Un taxi? ¿A Brooklyn? ¿Desde aquí? ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente dramático, Isak? —dijo Markus.

—No lo sé. Supongo que Even me lo contagió.

.

El momento en que Even abrió la puerta, Isak se abalanzó sobre él con un abrazo.

—Me extrañé. Lo siento.

Isak lo abrazó con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, y lo ahogó con besos. Cuando llegaron a la recámara, lo besó tan profundamente que Even se quedó sin aliento y derritió en sus brazos.

—Cariño, también te extrañé. Joder, pensé que hice algo mal —dijo Even.

—No —Isak lo volvió a besar—. ¡Nunca! Fui yo. Lo siento. Te amo demasiado.

—Eh. ¡Mírate lleno de afecto! Deberías dejarme más seguido —dijo Even sonriendo.

Isak lo empujó—. Puaj, cierra la boca. No te dejé.

Durmieron enredados uno con el otro, desnudos, y sudando, y despeinados. E Isak no podía dejar de besarle la piel y el rostro.

—Nunca te dejaré —susurró contra la piel de Even en la oscuridad cuando el chico mayor se durmió.

.

Al día siguiente, Isak fue a la oficina Internacional de Estudiantes de Columbia y preguntó sobre manera de quedarse y trabajar en los Estados Unidos. Ya que era un alumno de intercambio con una visa J-1, él era apto para la Capacitación Académica y podía quedarse como máximo un año si se las arreglaba para encontrar una pasantía relacionada a su campo de estudios.

Isak caminó por la facultad, leyendo varios afiches, y llamando a la puerta de cada catedrático. Pasaba sus días en Indeed.com, LinkedIn, e iba a cada feria de empleo de la que escuchaba. Estaba determinado a quedarse. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente. Fácilmente podía encontrar algo.

Pero Isak no estaba muy confiado y temía fallar. Cuando hizo solicitud por primera vez para la beca en Columbia, no se lo dijo a nadie porque no pensaba que entraría y no quería que la gente supiera que falló. Así que Isak no contó nada a Even. No quería elevar sus esperanzas y luego destruirlo si acababa sin conseguirlo.

Isak pasaba la mayoría de sus días preparándose, en entrevistas, estudiando, y trabajando. Era física y emocionalmente colosal venderse a desconocidos. A veces, tenía hasta seis entrevistas en el mismo día.

—¿Por qué quieres trabajar en nuestra compañía?

_¿No lo sé? ¿Debido a que quiero quedarme con mi novio? ¿Puedo decir eso?_

Isak permaneció confiado por un par de semanas, pero cuando se dio cuenta que tenía respuesta de ningún lugar al que hizo solicitud, su autoestima comenzó a desinflarse.

No podía dormir porque estaba demasiado estresado todo el tiempo. Cuando llegaba a casa, siempre estaba demasiado cansado para cualquier cosa. Y siempre que Even lo miraba todo el rostro se volvía una sonrisa, no podía evitar morir un poco por dentro.

_Lo estoy intentando mucho. Lamento no ser suficientemente bueno._

Isak no podía evitarlo. El corazón roto siempre que miraba a Even, y sabía que el chico mayor podía leerlo como a un libro abierto.

Así que dejó de encontrarle la mirada.

.

Isak se sintió peor mientras los días pasaban. Se sentía completamente inútil, sólo otro candidato en un interminable mar de candidatos.

_No destaco. Soy tan… fácil de olvidar._

Acabó en las rondas finales para un par de pasantías, pero no tenían nada que ver con lo que de verdad quería hacer.

_Sólo es por un año. Aguanta._

.

Isak estaba en cama junto a Even cuando recibió un mensaje de Alexander. Se estaba sintiendo como una absoluta _mierda,_ así que el mensaje el puso una sonrisa en el rostro—. _Qué diablos, ja._

**_¡Hola Isak! No sé si me recuerdas, pero soy Alexander. Estoy de regreso en la ciudad por algunas semanas. Acabo de pasar por el restaurante donde cenamos y pensé en ti (eres bastante inolvidable). ¿Te apetece una segunda cita?_ **

—¿De qué se trata? —dijo Even.

Isak lo pensó por un segundo, pero decidió contarle a Even quién era. No tenía razón para ocultárselo. Así que le contó sobre Alexander, respondió rápido, eliminó el teléfono de Alexander, y se inclinó a por un beso.

**_Oye, gracias por el mensaje. Ahora tengo un novio al que amo mucho. Espero disfrutes tu estancia en la ciudad._ **

—¿Quieres tu premio ahora o después? —dijo Even.

Isak se dio cuenta que había estado tan ocupado buscando un trabajo y sintiéndose un fracaso, que el sexo difícilmente le había cruzado la mente durante estas semanas.

_Maldita sea._

.

Tuvo que pasar algunas noches preparándose para las entrevistas más técnicas, así que se quedaba en casa de Markus porque no quería perturbar el horario de sueño de Even.

.

La noche de su entrevista final/Súper día, Isak recibió una llamada de su papá desde Noruega.

_¿Qué diablos? No necesito esto._

Lo ignoró.

* * *

 

**Papá**

10:23

¡Isak he estado intentando contactarte por semanas!

¡No estás siendo JUSTO!

Mamá no está muy bien. Acaba de dejar el hospital

Deberías llamarla

De verdad te extraña. Creo que se sentiría mejor si vinieras a casa

Vuelves a casa a tiempo para navidad, ¿verdad?

Sabes lo mucho que eso significa para ella

Ambos apreciaríamos si pudieras pasar la navidad con nosotros

Sé que es difícil y no hablamos, pero hazlo por mamá

Te extraño hijo

* * *

 

Isak miró fijo al teléfono por un par de minutos antes de llamar a su madre. Estaba completamente delirante, pero ella le reconoció la voz. Ella sabía quién era él.

—Vienes a casa para Navidad, ¿verdad hijo?

_No. No voy._

—Estoy orgullosa de ti.

_Acabo de salir de mi última entrevista. Probablemente tampoco voy a conseguirlo. No puedo conseguir un maldito trabajo._

—Dios siempre te está cuidando.

_Mi novio me folla bien y lo disfruto demasiado. Dios no me cuida._

* * *

 

Isak colgó, caminó por Park Avenue con lágrimas en sus ojos, y las secaba con las mangas del traje que Adrian le prestó. Se le veía demasiado pequeño _pero qué diablos._

Pasó a casa de Adrian, dobló el traje, y se lo dejó frente a la puerta cuando no respondió a la puerta.

.

**Adrian**

17:45

Oye gracias por el traje

Lo dejé en frente de tu puerta

No hay nadie en tu apartamento

Está bien

Estoy con bryan lo siento

Cómo fue tu entrevista

No lo sé

No creo que lo conseguiré, pero como sea

Ni siquiera me gusta el trabajo

Entonces por qué hiciste solicitud

Te lo dije

Porque quiero quedarme en new york

…

?

Por Even

Eh para mí, como sea

¿Por qué?

No lo sé

¿De verdad te quieres quedar aquí o es por Even?

Wtf??

¿Lo hablaron? ¿Por qué él no va a volver a noruega?

Wtf adrian

No hay nada que hablar

¿Lo has conocido? Él está obsesionado con nyc

¡Pero tú no! ¡Simplemente estás obsesionado con él!

Eso no puede ser saludable

Digo y si algo ocurre y estás atrapado aquí por un año

Digo quiero te quedes obviamente

sólo estoy intentando ser un amigo

Adrian wtf?? adiós

Isak en serio

¡¡Oh vete a la mierda!!

¿¿¿Qué quieres decir con que algo ocurra???

Como ¿¿si tiene otro episodio de manía??

Eso no sucederá

Él está siendo TAN FUERTE E INTENTÁNDOLO TANTO

SEGUIR LA MEDICACIÓN Y ESO

Colega cálmate

ADEMÁS, Y QUÉ SI TIENE UN EPISODIO

¿CREES QUE SIMPLEMENTE ME IRÍA?

No ha consumido alcohol en años, maldición

ISAK OMG

Él está dando su mejor esfuerzo

Estás siendo tan INJUSTO

Ni siquiera lo conoces

Omg isak wtf cálmate

WTF NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LO DEJARÁS

PERO DIGO

Y SI ÉL TE DEJA

NO LO SÉ

¿¿Y SI ÉL se aburre o algo??

Leí sobre la bipolaridad y él podría aburrirse NO LO SÉ

NO QUIERO SER GROSERO en serioooo

Pero estás actuando como esas chicas que dejan la escuela para casarse

?????

EN SERIO VETE AL DIABLO ADRIAN

* * *

 

Isak puso en silencio a Adrian en Messenger y cogió el tren L de regreso a Williamsburg. Su teléfono seguía timbrando. Su mamá le había enviado más de 39 mensajes en Whatsapp. Leyó todos y cada uno y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.

_Joder. Simplemente joDER. Por qué hoy todo mundo me molesta._

.

Cuando Isak llegó a casa, Even estaba fumando un porro.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

.

—Estoy demasiado aburrido, Isak. No sabes lo que es ver el mundo a todo color y que luego se vuelva insulso y gris —dijo Even.

Lo destruyó. Isak sintió cada palabra taladrarlo. _¿Y si él se aburre de ti?_

—¿Soy demasiado aburrido para ti? —dijo, haciendo el esfuerzo de mantenerse.

—Isak, estás tan distante últimamente. No sé cómo carajos explicarlo, pero me está matando. Soy yo el que es demasiado aburrido. ¡Te estás hartando de mí!

_Tienes alguna maldita idea de lo difícil que he estado trabajando para quedarme aquí contigo, joder. ¡Cómo te atreves!_

—¡Mereces algo mejor! ¡Esto no es lo que querías! —dijo Even.

El chico mayor tenía esta tendencia de recordarle a Isak que merecía algo mejor, ignorando completamente sus sentimientos en el proceso. Even sería todo con tanta intensidad que frecuentemente cegaba a las personas del entorno. Isak no se daba cuenta que ahora también era de esas personas. _No quiero algo mejor, joder. ¡Sólo te quiero a ti!_

—¿Sabes qué, Even? ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Simplemente vete al diablo!

—¡Estás tan centrado en tus sentimientos todo el maldito tiempo como para percatarte del maldito problema real! ¡No te miro porque estoy enloqueciendo! ¡Porque me voy en unos 2 meses! Y cuando accedí a esto, pensaba que ibas a venir al **hogar** conmigo. ¡Pero sorpresa! ¡No vienes! Estoy muerto del miedo. No sé cómo voy a dejarte aquí. No puedo dormir maldita sea y estás aquí diciéndome que yo creo que eres aburrido y que ¿debería escapar con Alexander, joder? ¿Qué diablos, Even? ¡Tú lo eres todo para mí, todo! Cuando dices cosas así, ¡básicamente estás desestimando mi sentir! Me estaba muriendo de miedo todo este tiempo porque no me di cuenta de que New York era un **hogar** para ti. ¡Es que tú estás dispuesto a dejarme ir en unos meses como si nada lo que me está matando por dentro! ¡Eres tú!

.

Isak lloró todo el camino a casa de Markus.

* * *

 

**Adrian**

20:33

¡Isak en serio respóndeme!

Lamento tanto lo que dije antes

No quería ser tan grosero

Supongo que simplemente estoy celoso porque nunca encontraré a mi Even

Por favor ignora esa mierda

Y Even es malditamente estupendo sabes que adoro a ese chico

Digo no lo amo

Como sea lo entiendes

¿¿¿Todavía somos amigosss???

Tenías la maldita razón

Soy tan jodidamente estúpido

¿¿¿Isak???

¿Qué rayos ocurrió?

.

Isak no podía dormir y cuando Markus comenzó a hostigarlo sobre lo que ocurría, cogió la laptop del chico alemán y se alquiló un Airbnb en Astoria. La cama era hinchable, pero el chico ni siquiera estaba en casa, así que al menos tenía todo el lugar para estar deprimido.

.

**Papá**

12:23

Isak. Mamá tampoco está bien

Está preguntando por ti

Cógele las llamadas

.

_¿Todo el mundo puede simplemente dejarme en paz, joder? ¡¡JOder!!_

.

**Even <3333333**

**15:12**

Dónde estás :(

Hablemos

Por favor no me dejes

No te voy a dejar, joder

ugh

Sólo necesito tiempo para encontrar mi tranquilidad

* * *

 

**Hoy a las 15:15**

_Querido Isak Valtersen,_

_Apreciamos su interés en nuestra compañía y el tiempo que ha invertido en la solicitud para la pasantía abierta._

_Acabamos continuando con otro candidato, pero nos gustaría agradecerle por hablar con nuestro equipo y darnos la oportunidad de conocer sus habilidades y logros._

* * *

 

Isak apagó el teléfono y se tragó tres píldoras para dormir que consiguió en el Centro de Salud Estudiantil.

No podía dormir, pero se sentía mareado, cansado y desorientado.

_Por qué el universo me odia tantísimo. Qué hice tan mal. Qué diablos._

.

Miró fijo al techo, demasiado cansado para llorar, demás miserable para quedarse dormido. Su teléfono estaba a unos metros, todavía apagado.

_¿Y si Even me llama ahora mismo? Así no puedo hablar con él._

_Mierda ¿él está bien? ¿Y si no está durmiendo?_

_¿Y si se olvidó de los medicamentos por mí?_

_Jódeme._

Isak salió de la cama para coger el teléfono. Cuando lo encendió, comenzó a timbrar incontrolablemente. Había perdido llamadas y mensajes de su mamá, su papá, Jonas, el grupo de chat, Adrian, Markus, y Even.

No pudo hacerse abrir el mensaje de Even primero porque estaba demasiado temeroso. Así que abre primero la publicación en que Markus lo etiquetó.

.

> **Even Bech Næsheim** publicó en **Columbia Lost & Found **
> 
> Hoy a las 21:21
> 
> **LOST MY CHILL!**
> 
> **¡Hola Columbia University! Vuelvo a estar desesperado (al menos esta vez encontré el grupo correcto para esto). De alguna manera me las arreglé para perder mi tranquilidad y enfadar a la persona que lo es todo para mí :(**
> 
> **Aunque ya la encontré (mi tranquilidad). ¡Esto sólo es por atención!**
> 
> **_CARIÑO POR FAVOR LO LAMENTO REVISA TUS MENSAJES. ¡AL CARAJO NEW YORK! ¡TÚ ERES MI HOGAR! TE AMO_ **
> 
> **¡Gracias chicos! :)**
> 
> 322 interacciones, 26 comentarios

.

Isak deja el teléfono y vuelve a llorar.

_Maldición necesito dejar de llorar. Joder. Jódeme. Qué es esto._

.

Los primeros dos comentarios eran de Markus.

 

> **Markus Müller** a las 21:23
> 
> Por todos los cielos LO SABÍA JODER
> 
> Los dos son tan jodidamente DRAMÁTICOS
> 
> ¡REVISA TU BANDEJA DE ENTRADA **EVEN**!

.

 

> **Markus Müller** a las 21:24
> 
> **Isak Valtersen**

* * *

 

**Even <3333333**

**22:45**

EVEN

EVEN LO LAMENTO

TAMBIÉN TE AMO

ES JODIDAMENTE DIFÍCIL

TODO APESTA, JODER

LO LAMENTO

NO SOY SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO

HICE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO

LO JURO E INCLUSO LO PROMETO

TRABAJÉ TAN TREMENDAMENTE

JODER

Y MI MAMÁ NO ESTÁ BIEN

ESTOY ATERRADO Y ME SIENTO TAN CULPABLE

Y ADRIAN DIJO QUE VAS A DEJARME

MIERDA

EVEN

TENGO TANTO MIEDO

EVEN POR FAVOR NO MENDEJES

POR FAVOR

SIENTO QUE VOY A MORIR

OMG Cariño abre la puerta

QUÉ

Estoy aquí en la puerta isak

* * *

 

Isak levantó la vista de la pantalla, la visión toda borrosa, y se dio cuenta que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su Airbnb.

_¿Qué diablos?_

.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Even se abalanzó sobre él con un abrazo tan fuerte, sentía el oxígeno salírsele de los pulmones.

—Isak, oh Dios. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Joder, cariño. ¿Estás bien? —Even le divagaba por el cabello, los brazos fuertemente envolviéndole la espalda.

—Even…

—Chist. Está bien. No tienes que decir nada.

—Lo siento. Lo siento tanto —Isak le lloró en la camisa, luego le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, completamente derritiéndosele en el abrazo—. Estoy tan cansado. Estoy tan…

—Chist. No hables —Even susurró, pasándole la mano de arriba a abajo por la espalda, reconfortándolo mientras lloraba—. Isak, lo siento soy tan jodidamente idiota.

.

Se abrazaron por algunos minutos más antes que Even se apartara, le secó las lágrimas, y lo besó una, dos veces, y luego perdió la cuenta.

—Isak, mierda. No llores.

—Acabo de ver tus mensajes. Lo siento. Sólo. ¿Cómo es que siquiera me encontraste?

—Markus dijo que alquilaste esto en la laptop de él y no cerraste sesión, así que me dio la dirección —dijo Even, frotándole las mejillas.

—Mierda —Isak bajó la mirada—. ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Todo lo que sabe. Adrian también me escribió.

—Maldita sea.

—Isak, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas buscando un trabajo?

—Tampoco quería estresarte. Sólo. Estoy tan cansado, Even.

—Oye —Even levantó la barbilla—. Está bien. Lo podemos hablar más tarde. Vayamos a casa.

.

Cogieron el tren G y Even se sentaron en asientos preferentes. Entrelazó los dedos y descansó la cabeza de Isak sobre el hombro. El joven chico se le acercó y presionó contra los dedos. Por primera vez en días, Isak durmió.

.

Cuando llegaron a Williamsburg, Even lo despertó al besarle la sien. Y cuando llegaron a la cama, Isak se metió bajo las mantas mientras Even se quitaba las camisas antes de llevarlo cerca del pecho.

—Even, lo siento.

—Chist. Sólo duerme, cariño —susurró.

Even lo envolvió tan fuertemente en los brazos, que Isak no pudo evitar derretirse. Todos sus muros se derrumbaron y su pecho comenzó a pesarle.

Así que envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Even y le lloró en el cuello hasta que se quedó dormido.

—Por favor, no me dejes —Isak susurró en la oscuridad.

—Cariño, cómo alguien podría dejarte.

.

—Isak, volverás a Noruega y te graduarás el siguiente semestre como lo planeado —dijo Even durante el desayuno a la 1 de la tarde. Se estaba apoyando sobre la encimera mientras Isak estaba sentado.

—Pero.

—¡Sin peros! —dijo Even—. ¿De verdad creías que simplemente iba a dejarte retrasar tu graduación para cuidarme? Necesitas graduarte para que podamos hacer cosas y viajar, lo sabes.

—¡Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti! —dijo Isak.

—¡Isak! ¡Serán a lo máximo 6 meses! Puedes volver a aquí o puedo volver a Oslo, no lo sé. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo para arreglar las cosas con mis padres.

—¡Pero 6 meses!

—Podemos ser novios que follan cada 6 meses y que a veces no hablan. ¿Qué te parece? —Even sonrió.

—¡Que no es gracioso! ¡Apestas! —Isak rodó los ojos.

Even rio luego caminó hacia él y se le sentó sobre el regazo para encararlo, extendiendo las gigantes piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Isak.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isak se ruborizó.

—Cielos, extrañaba esto. Te extrañaba tanto. —Even llevó una mano al rostro de Isak y le frotó la mejilla. Se inclinó.

—También te extrañaba.

Se besaron vagamente con Even todavía a horcajadas sobre Isak en la cocina. El joven chico le metió las manos bajo la camisa de Even.

—Even…

—¿Hm?

—Esto es muy sexi, pero ¿ahora podemos follar?

Even jadeó y se echó para atrás.

—¡Isak Valtersen! Estoy intentando ser un novio amable y solidario, preparándote el desayuno, y conectado contigo emocionalmente. ¡Pero todo lo que quieres hacer es follar! —se burló.

—Cierra la boca —Isak lo empujó—. ¡Estoy tan excitado ahora mismo! Y he estado tan cansado y estresado. Puf, Even, ¿por favor?

—¿Estás haciendo puchero? Oh Dios. Esto es manipulación emocional, ¿lo sabes? —Even bromeó.

Isak lo retiró de su regazo, y si no fuera por las gigantes piernas, se habría caído.

—Eso no es muy amable —dijo Even, poniéndose de pie.

Isak lo miró, sonriendo, luego también se puso de pie.

—Sabes que es la primera cosa que me dijiste —dijo.

—¿Hm?

—En Webster Hall, en los baños. Eso fue lo primero que me dijiste —dijo Isak, llevando ambas manos al cuello de Even, y atrayéndolo en un obsceno beso.

Isak metió su lengua en la boca de Even y le tiró del cabello, obteniendo un suspiro del chico mayor que rápidamente lo empujó contra la encimera. Isak jadeó.

—Joder, Even. Te deseo demasiado.

—Hm cariño, quiero quitarte todo este estrés —Even le sostuvo la quijada con una mano, le apretó el costado con la otra, luego lo miró directo a los ojos—. Te voy a follar tan fuerte.

Las rodillas de Isak se vencieron y todo su rostro se ruborizó. Even sonrió.

—Te ves algo conmocionado. ¿Estás bien? —provocó.

—¡Oh Dios, Even! Eres el peor. Mierda —Isak estaba tartamudeando.

Even rio, pero luego apretó el agarre.

—Aunque, no bromeo —dijo, la voz profunda y baja.

Isak se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a latirle rápido—. ¿Sí?

—Voy a follarte en el colchón, cariño. ¿Eso te gustaría?

La cabeza de Isak comenzó a girar y sus labios estaban entreabiertos—. Joder. Sí.

—Dime.

—Qué.

—Dime lo mucho que lo deseas —dijo Even, todavía presionándolo contra la encimera.

—Te deseo dentro de mí tanto. Joder. Haré cualquier cosa, por favor. Necesito que me folles, demasiado.

La boca de Even se abrió.

—¿Qué?

—Me matas cuando te pones todo obsceno conmigo. Oh Dios. No puedo soportarlo.

.

—Oigan chicos, me alegra que vuelvan a follar porque estoy harto de todo el drama escandinavo. Pero podrían dejar de gemir. Maldita sea. Han estado follando por 2 malditas horas. Vienen unos amigos en 10 minutos —dijo Emmanuel al otro lado de la puerta.

.

—No te detengas, Even. Por favor.

—Mierda, Isak. Emmanuel nos va a matar.

—No me importa. Me voy en 2 meses. Sólo piensa que todas las veces que vas a querer follarme, pero no serás capaz, ¿eh?

—¡Isak, me estás matando!

.

.

Isak tuvo los dos mejores meses de su vida. Hacían todo juntos. Iban a todos los museos, todos los conciertos de rap, todas las extrañas exhibiciones de arte. Fueron al club sin beber y casi tuvieron sexo en la pista de baile. Fueron a patinar sobre hielo en central park. Fueron a todas las cursis atracciones turísticas y se besaron en la cima del empire state. Se congelaron en el transporte entre williamsburg y dumbo. Tuvieron sexo en todas partes del apartamento, incluso en la recámara de Emmanuel. Fueron a la cafetería Momofuku y se congelaron afuera en la banca—. Even, ¿por qué diablos estamos sentados aquí? ¡Está helando!

—¡Porque es lindo!

Rieron y sonrieron y lloraron y pelearon por las cosas más estúpidas. Hablaron de sus sentimientos y sus familias y sus miedos y sus inseguridades. Hablaron de sus esperanzas y sueños y aspiraciones, y durmieron desnudos sobre el piso. Reservaron en un hotel cinco estrellas a través de Priceline por menos de $100, e Isak gimió tan fuerte como quiso mientras tiraba del cabello a Even según lo embestía por horas. Se abrazaron en mitad de la noche e hicieron estúpidas, estúpidas promesas el uno al otro.

—Te amaré hasta que muera —dijo Even, mirándolo a los ojos, jugándole con el cabello.

—Eso es muy cursi.

—Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.

—Oh Dios, detente.

—Tu turno —dijo Even.

—No voy a decir cursilerías, qué diablos.

—Isak.

—Bien —Isak aclaró su garganta—. Me tocaré todos los días pensando en ti.

Even lo empujó—. ¡Eres increíble! ¡Te odio!

Isak se rio luego lo volvió a besar—. Siempre te encuentro. En cada universo. Siempre somos tú y yo.

Los ojos de Even se abrieron como platos—. ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, los universos paralelos y eso. Siempre nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—Eso es muy cursi, Isak —dijo Even.

—Sí, pero es fascinante, ¿no crees? Todas las posibilidades infinitas. No lo sé. Siento que se suponía nos conociéramos en el instituto o en la uni, pero cambiaste de idea con respecto a ir a Nissen o yo me transferí de departamento en UiO así que no pasó. Pero de alguna manera, ¡todavía nos conocimos, aquí! En New York de todos los lugares. ¿No es extraño?

—Caray.

—¿Qué? —Isak le apartó un mechón de cabello de los ojos.

—Isak, sabes que estuve obsesionado con esto por un tiempo.

—¿Hm?

—Nosotros, conociéndonos. La manera en que nos conocimos. Literalmente no podía creerlo —dijo Even.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Las probabilidades de que nos conociéramos esa noche. Nunca tuvo sentido para mí. Durante mucho tiempo, siempre pensé que uno puede dirigir su propia vida, sabes. Que la vida es una película y uno tiene control. Pero cuando te conocí esa noche, me jodió la cabeza. Sentí que algo o alguien cambió mi órbita y acabé allí.

—Eso es muy cursi, Even. Pero sí. No lo sé. De verdad pienso que siempre hay un Isak y un Even recostados así en la cama.

Even se levantó sobre un codo y llevó la otra mano al rostro de Isak, besándolo.

—Te amo. Lo lograremos. Sí alguien puede con la larga distancia, somos nosotros —dijo Even—. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa.

—La maldita separación va a ser complicada —Isak bromeó, pero la voz le salió tensa y pequeña y había lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No llores, por favor —Even suplicó.

—Mierda, no me quiero ir. Even, tan sólo. ¿Cómo se supone que mañana me suba a un avión? Voy a morir, maldición.

—Oye, oye. Eso es mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Apenas son las 22:00. ¿Recuerdas nuestro juego? ¿ **Isak y Even** : Minuto a Minuto?

—Cierra la boca. Hablo en serio.

—Yo también. Además, me encanta que básicamente tenemos ALGO. **Isak y Even**. **Even e Isak**. Somos como una entidad —dijo Even.

—Puf, aquí vamos —Isak suspiró y Even rio.

—Como sea, esta noche sin llorar, ¿de acuerdo? No hay tiempo para eso —dijo Even.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Eh?

—¿Jugar scrabble? ¿Qué crees? Vamos a follar. Vamos a follar toda la noche, Isak.

Isak rio y Even sonrió.

—¡Eres increíble! ¿Vas por ahí memorizando todo lo que dices? —dijo Isak.

—¡Tienes que admitir que es icónico!

—Puf —Isak lo empujó—. Pero supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Hm?

—Ya sabes. Cuando dices que me voy mañana. Eso es mañana y la vida… —Isak pausó.

—La vida, ¿qué?

— **La vida es ahora.**

* * *

 

**Oslo, Noruega - Marzo**

**Número Desconocido**

20:23

Eso no es muy amable Isak

?

Quién eres

Sal

Wtf

Cariño estoy intentando ser romántico, pero me estoy congelando, joder

Puedes abrir la puerta

OMGGGGG

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> El siguiente capítulo es el último :'(.  
> Creo que igual que no teníamos idea de lo pasaba con Even al principio de la serie, en realidad no sabemos de los demás. El punto de vista es muy PODEROSO. Este ha sido mi plan n all along, pero cuando decidí hacer un capítulo de Even, comencé a jugar con la idea de punto de vista, Even malinterpretando, y luego todos asumiendo que Isak simplemente se marchaba cuando demasiadas. Osas ocurrían del otro lado.  
> Me encanta la angustia, me encanta lo cursi, así que por qué no combinarlos :3.  
> .  
> Este AU acaba el siguiente capítulo :O. LOS QUIERO <3
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	13. Lindo novio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALT ER LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Me requirió una eternidad escribir esto porque no quería acabarlo ;_____; Son casi 9K. Espero les guste <3  
> Sorpresa: Punto de vista de Even.  
> Sorpresa 2: hay visión del futuro en itálicas. Todo es del mismo periodo de tiempo/noche.

  1. **_Oslo, Noruega - 13 de julio_**



_Isak estaba apretando la mandíbula y mirando fijo a Even. Magnus le estaba hablando sobre algo, pero Isak todavía estaba mirando fijo hacia Even, sin siquiera pretender prestar atención._

Mierda, lo fastidié. Él está tan enfadado. Lo fastidié.

_—Isak parece que quiere asesinarte —dijo Jonas._

_—Lo fastidié —Even suspiró._

_—¡Ni lo digas! No creo haber visto a Isak así de alterado. Digo, normalmente es reservado al respecto. Ahora mismo parece querer que todo mundo sepa que está enfadado contigo._

_—¡Jonas, confía en que lo sé! Eso puedo verlo._

_—¿Has intentado hablar con él? —dijo Jonas._

_—No. Estoy esperando hasta que la gente comience a irse. No quiero hacer una escena en el cumpleaños de Vilde._

_—Son tan exasperantes._

_—Gracias —Even le ofreció una sonrisa._

_—¿Puedo coger tu cámara polaroid? —dijo Jonas._

_—Puedes literalmente tenerla._

* * *

 

**Aeropuerto JFK: Terminal 1, Queens - 20 de diciembre**

Even de pie frente a la línea de seguridad del aeropuerto, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su campera y una de las gorras de Isak sobre la cabeza. Había estado sonriendo y agitándola la mano en dirección a Isak por los últimos cinco minutos. Isak casi estaba en el punto de control de pasaportes, casi. Seguía volviendo la mirada a Even, agitando la mano y sonriendo con ojos lagrimosos.

_Joder. Simplemente vete, Isak. Simplemente vete._

Únicamente quedaba una persona frente a Isak. Eso era todo. Se estaba yendo. Iba a estar fuera de su vista.

_Joder. No te vayas. No te vayas, por favor._

Even estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para seguir sonriendo. Difícilmente habían dormido en toda la noche. Estaba cansado, y emocional, y harto de pretender que todo estaba bien. No estaba bien. Había pasado ocho meses con Isak. No sabía cómo sobreviviría sin él. Sus pensamientos estaban en una maraña.

_Sólo quiero acariciarlo una última vez. Joder. ¿Puedo ir a por él? Mierda, no tengo un pase de abordaje. ¿Puedo simplemente pasar corriendo a la seguridad? Mierda, y si él acaba perdiendo el vuelo por mi culpa. Joder, maldición, deja de pensar en esto. Deja de ponérselo más difícil._

Tenía que quedarse quieto. Tenía que despedirse de Isak y ser fuerte por él. Isak era su ancla. Isak hacía que el despertarse en la mañana valiera la pena. Tenía que ser fuerte por él. Tenía que hacerlo.

Even estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de Isak corriendo por la línea de seguridad hacia él.

_¿Qué -?_

Antes de que siquiera pudiera registrarlo, Isak le había sacado el aire de los pulmones y lo estrechó en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi perdió el balance.

—Isak…

—No me quiero ir. Even, por favor. ¡Por favor! —Isak era un desastre, sujetándole los omóplatos y aplastando juntos los cuerpos.

Even se apartó del abrazo y acunó el lloroso rostro de Isak.

—¡Vas a perder el vuelo! ¡Tienes que irte! ¿De acuerdo? Isak, hazlo por mí. ¿Por favor? Pronto te veré. Lo prometo —dijo Even.

Isak extendió el brazo y pasó la mano por el rostro de Even.

—Even, estás llorando —dijo Isak—. ¿Cómo esperas que me vaya si estás llorando? ¡Even, nunca lloras!

—¡Mierda! —Even cogió las manos de Isak y cerró los ojos—. Isak, haría cualquier cosa por un día más. Pero tengo que dejarte marchar. Nunca me perdonaría si perdieras tu vuelo. Por favor vete. ¿Por favor?

Se abrazaron por algunos minutos hasta que ambas respiraciones desaceleraron.

—De acuerdo —Isak susurró.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. Te veré pronto.

—Sí, me verás. Lo prometo —dijo Even, anudando sus dedos en el cabello de Isak y juntando las frentes, los labios a un suspiro de distancia.

—Bésame. Even, bésame.

Así lo hizo Even. Lo besó como si fuera la última vez que podría besarlo. Lo besó como si el universo estuviera por ser borrado. Lo besó como si fuera aire y sus pulmones estaban ardiendo. Era desesperado y todo lágrimas y lenguas, e Isak casi derritiéndosele en los brazos, tirándolo y aferrándose y sosteniéndose a un salvavidas.

—Te amo. Nunca lo olvides —dijo Even—. Sin importar lo que pase. Te amo.

.

Isak se fue en el vuelo y Even cogió el AirTrain luego el subterráneo de regreso a Brooklyn. Se sentía vacío y hueco. Emmanuel y Sophie no estaban en casa, así que Even se sentó en el piso de la sala de estar y extendió sus extremidades.

_Qué diablos hago yo ahora._

.

El primer par de días fueron los peores. Even no podía dormir, no podía comer, y difícilmente dejaba la cama.

—¿Te sientes triste? ¿Deberíamos llamar a la Dra. Manevitz? —Sophie preguntó cuando asomó la cabeza en la recámara de Even.

—¡No! Digo, sí, por supuesto que estoy triste. El amor de mi vida acaba de mudarse al otro lado del mundo. ¡Maldición, tengo permitido regodearme sin estar completamente deprimido! —Even casi gritó.

—Eh, mierda sí. Maldición, eres demasiado. Sólo estaba comprobado. Además, el “amor de tu vida” me escribió para ver la razón por la que no estás respondiéndole en Skype. No seas un idiota. Estoy segura de que él se está sintiendo peor.

_Mierda. ¡Skype!_

Even nunca usaba Skype así que olvidó que de hecho había abierto la aplicación en su laptop.

.

Isak se ría cansado y dulce y hermoso. Even estaba frustrado por la baja calidad de la videollamada.

—¡Te extraño! ¿Cómo está Oslo?

—¡Está malditamente aburrido! Even, qué diablos. ¡Quiero volver! —dijo Isak.

Even rio.

—Has estado ahí ¿por cuánto? ¿Menos de 48 horas?

—No me importa. Es mierda. Y me estoy quedando con Jonas hasta que encuentre un lugar. Él se encontró una nueva chica, así que me siento un sujetavelas. En la época de mi primer año en Nissen —suspiró.

—Oh ¿cuándo destruiste su relación con Eva? —Even provocó.

—Puf, jódete. Sabía que no debí habértelo contado.

Even estalló en risa e Isak se le unió.

—Como sea, ¿cuándo vas con tus padres? —dijo Even.

—Eh, voy a la casa de mi mamá en Víspera de Navidad. Mi papá también estará ahí. Joder, no quiero ir.

—Va a ir bien.

—Digo, ni siquiera sé de lo que vamos a hablar. Va a ser tan incómodo.

—Cariño, simplemente habla de mí —dijo Even—. Cuéntales sobre mis grandes aptitudes culinarias.

—Even, te das cuenta de que mi mamá piensa que el mundo se va a acabar y que únicamente Jesucristo puede salvarnos, ¿verdad? No creo que estaría emocionada de escuchar lo bien que mi novio embiste cada noche.

Even pudo escuchar a Jonas ahogarse en el fondo.

—Colega, demasiada información —dijo Jonas.

—Mierda, no sabía que estabas aquí —dijo Isak.

—Isak, oh Dios. Estaba literalmente hablando de mis habilidades culinarias. ¡No era una analogía sexual! —Even rio hasta que la agobiante tristeza se fue de su pecho.

Ahora Isak se estaba moviendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Even preguntó.

—Yendo a algún lugar más privado. Espera.

Isak cerró una puerta tras de sí y parecía estarse sentando en la cama de alguien.

—Antes que digas algo. Esta es la cama del compañero de Jonas. Se fue por las festividades así que duermo aquí estos días.

—No iba a decir nada —dijo Even.

—Como sea. Extraño tu cama. ¿Cómo lo llevas sin mí?

—Eh. Estoy bien. Extraño tenerte en mi cama. Extraño acariciarte —dijo Even.

—Puf. Mierda. Esto está pasando.

Even observó a Isak dejar la laptop y se quitó la playera por encima de la cabeza. Él no entendía lo que ocurría hasta que Isak se fue a cerrar la puerta, luego comenzó a bajarse los pantalones deportivos.

—Isak, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Cariño, desnudarme para ti. Creo que es momento de que tengamos sexo por Skype. ¡Escuché que es genial! —dijo Isak.

—¡Isak! —la boca de Even estaba abierta, y de repente se sentó sobre la cama.

—No me vengas con _Isak_ ahora mismo. Sólo hazlo. Estoy tremendamente excitador. ¡Ayer Jonas y esa chica follaron toda la noche!

—Bueno, también solíamos hacer eso. Entonces.

—¡Even!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

Todo era demasiado excitante. Cuando se desnudaron frente a las pantallas, ambos estallaron en risa.

—Esto es tremendamente extraño —dijo Isak.

—Mierda. ¿Cómo te ves así incluso en cámara? Tan jodidamente perfecto —dijo Even.

No podía verlo, pero sabía que Isak estaba ruborizado.

—No digas cosas así, Even. Estoy intentando hacer esto sexi.

Even podía ver lo avergonzado que estaba el chico menor. Pero sabía que Isak se soltaba y dejaba de preocuparse siempre que se ruborizaba demasiado y completamente obsceno. Así que decidió provocarlo.

—Tócate para mí —dijo Even—. Quiero ver.

—Mierda. De acuerdo.

La respiración de Isak se estaba volviendo irregular.

—Sí, ¿eso te gusta, cariño?

—S-sí. Continúa. Háblame sucio —dijo Isak.

—Baja la cámara. Quiero ver. Quiero verte desinhibido para mí.

—Sí, sí. También quiero verte. Muéstrame. ¡Even, muéstrame!

—¿Me extrañas? —dijo Even—. ¿Extrañas que te haga anilingus los domingos?

—¡Oh Dios! ¡No sólo eran los domingos!

—Sí, lo era, cariño —dijo Even.

—Qué diablos. ¿Por qué domingos?

—El día de Adoración. ¡El día del señor! —dijo Even.

—¡¿Por qué eres así?! —Isak rio y Even lo disfrutó.

Esa risa era su cosa favorita en el mundo.

—Tu risa es mi cosa favorita en el mundo —dijo.

—Cielos, Even. ¡Aquí vamos con lo cursi! ¿Me vas a hacer correrme o qué?

Al menos Isak ya no estaba nervioso.

.

—A veces, todavía puedo sentirte dentro de mí —dijo Isak, el pecho inflándosele y el rostro sudándole y brillándole a través de la cámara.

Even acarició la pantalla de su computadora como un tonto enamorado.

_No sé cómo existir sin ti._

* * *

 

  1. **_Oslo, Noruega - 13 de julio_**



_—Isak, ¿podemos caminar? —dijo Even._

_—Ahora mismo no estoy de humor._

_—Isak, lo lamento. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme?_

_—De acuerdo, voy a ir —dijo Magnus muy incómodamente antes de salir de la cocina._

_—¡Even, me hiciste ver como un completo idiota, maldita sea! ¡Siempre haces esta cosa! Fue humillante. Simplemente déjalo pasar._

_—¡Lo lamento! ¡No estaba pensando! Tan sólo. No pensaba que llegaría tan lejos. Lo siento._

_—Escucha, Even. No puedo hacer esto aquí mismo. Necesito calmarme y asegurarme que mi compañero de piso no muera esta noche._

_—¿Podemos hablar después? Te extraño —dijo Even._

_—Sí claro. Como sea. Veme escaleras arriba en una hora o así._

* * *

 

**Williamsburg, Brooklyn - Navidad**

En Navidad, Even llamó a su madre.

—Hola, mamá. Eh, soy Even. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Ella lloró.

.

—Te extrañamos demasiado, hijo. Por favor ven a casa.

—Mamá, lo siento por todo. Lamento por lo que te hice pasar. Te lo pagaré, lo prometo.

—Even, no necesitas pagarnos. Eres mi hijo. Sólo quiero que estas bien. ¿Cómo estás? —ella dijo.

—Estoy genial, mamá. Estoy muy feliz. Tengo un novio. Se llama Isak. ¡Te va a encantar!

—Eso es genial, Even. Nos encantaría conocerlo.

.

El corazón de Even siempre se le apretaba cuando pensaba en su madre. Ella era tan amable y paciente. Cuando a él lo diagnosticaron bipolar, ella lloró por días y por alguna razón se culpó.

—¡No es tu culpa! ¡No es culpa de nadie! —dijo su papá.

—Vivirá toda su vida en agonía. ¿Por qué él? ¡¿Por qué mi hijo?

Even no podía evitar resentir a sus padres por entorno a él como si se fuera a romper, por pensar que ser maniaco depresivo era una sentencia de muerte, porque él también comenzó a pensar de esa manera. Ellos eran tan amables y solidarios que lo mataba. Todo el tiempo lo miraban con grandes ojos preocupados. Se sentía como una mascota. Sentía que estaban obligados a permanecer con él, no porque lo amaban sino porque era tan lastimero.

—¡No soy una maldita planta a la que echar agua cada día! ¡Soy un maldito ser humano! ¡Acabo de romper tu jarrón favorito y ni siquiera me gritas! ¿Por qué no me estás gritando, mamá? ¡Grítame, joder! ¡Enfádate conmigo! ¡Sólo quiero ser tratado como todo maldito adolescente en el mundo! ¡Al diablo esto! ¡Al diablo ustedes!

Even salió corriendo esa noche y acabó desnudo en alguna estación de policía. Nunca olvidaría la aterrada mirada en los ojos de su madre.

_Yo hice esto. Yo le hice esto a ella._

Even se mudó y dejó de hablarle a sus padres después del instituto. Rompió con Sonja y cortó lazo con cada persona que conocía.

_Todo lo que hago es lastimar a la gente. Estoy mejor solo. De todas maneras, todo mundo está solo._

_._

Cuando Even llegó por primera vez a New York, hablaba ocasionalmente con su mamá. Ella le enviaría algunas extrañas publicaciones por WhatsApp, y él reiría y respondería frecuentemente. Pero nunca iniciaba contacto alguno.

Se metió en problemas con algunos chicos ricos del lado Noreste cinco o seis meses tras mudarse. Estuvo maniaco por algunas semanas y consumió la coca que se suponía vendiera por ellos. Tuvo que to come up con veinte mil dólares o lo reportarían a la policía.

Tras unos días, dos chicos lo acorralaron en un oscuro callejón y lo amenazaron verbalmente. Estaba aterrado e histérico por lo que llamó a s madre.

—Estoy en problemas, mamá. Por favor. Necesito dinero. ¡No sé lo que hacer!

Cuando ella descubrió que los 20 mil dólares que juntaron para él eran para cocaína, ella tuvo una crisis por teléfono y dejó que la furia la dominara. Ella no lo decía en serio. Even lo sabía. Lo sabía. Pero todavía dolía.

_—¿Tienes idea de cuánto nos has herido al hacer esto? ¿Por qué nos odias tanto a nosotros y a ti mismo, Even? ¿Por qué no te amas? ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que a veces es ser tu mamá?!_

_—¡Bueno, nunca pedí nacer mamá! ¡Lamento que el que esté vivo sea tan jodidamente difícil para ti! ¡Intento suicidarme cada cierta semana si te sirve de consolación!_

Even colgó y se dejó caer en el suelo. Sophie lo abrazó mientras él contenía las lágrimas. Nunca volvió a hablar con ella ni ningún otro miembro de su familia tras esa llamada telefónica. Pero ella todavía le enviaba dinero cada mes. Él siempre lo devolvía, pero ella no se daría por vencida. Eventualmente, lo dejó en una cuenta separada de la que disponía siempre que estaba maniaco.

_Al diablo con esto. Simplemente al diablo._

.

Even llamó a su madre por Skype al día siguiente y ella lloró al momento que le vio el rostro.

—Estás tan crecido. ¡Te ves tan guapo, mi hermoso hijo!

—Te ves tan guapa, mamá. Te extraño.

Ella se secó las lágrimas, luego se pusieron al tanto sobre acontecimientos al azar del mundo.

—Entonces cuéntame sobre Isak.

—Él es el mejor ser humano que he conocido. Me hace querer ser una mejor persona. ¡Él es asombroso! De verdad te encantará. Él es la razón por la que no perdí un día de mi medicación. ¡Él es como mi alma gemela!

Even habló sobre Isak por veinte minutos, y ella simplemente miraba a la pantalla sonriendo todo el tiempo.

—Ahora mismo él está muy lejos de mí. Me siento tan triste. Pero no puedo contárselo. Él se preocupa demasiado por mí. Quiero ser capaz de cuidarme sin él. No quiero depender tanto de él y volverme una carga. Quiero ser merecedor de él, sabes.

—Nunca fuiste una carga para nosotros, Even. Espero lo sepas. Nunca lo pensé así. Y estoy seguro de que tampoco para Isak —ella dijo.

Even se sintió ahogarse.

—Eh, sí. Lo sé. Eh, aunque pronto estaré en el hogar, entonces —dijo, alcanzando al verle la expresión ante la palabra _‘hogar’._

—No puedo esperar. Me encantaría que Isak viniera si no le es demasiado extraño. Sólo quiero estar cerca de alguien que es cercano contigo —dijo.

Even lloró y se volvió a disculpar por vigésimo sexta ocasión.

Se sentía como un niño. Se sentía como un niño contándole a su mamá acerca de su flechazo escolar. Se permitió ser tímido y ridículo y cariñoso. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

* * *

 

  1. **_Oslo, Noruega - 13 de julio_**



_—Hola, mamá. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde? —dijo Even al teléfono._

_—¿Even? ¿Todo está bien?_

_—Sí, ¿por qué? Estoy en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga._

_—Oh de acuerdo. Sabes que tu padre está en la página de Facebook y acaba de decirme que vio algo esta mañana. No estoy segura. Pero simplemente pensé que vería si estás bien —dijo._

_—¡Oh Dios! Oh Dios. ¿Él también lo vio? ¡Isak me va a matar! —dijo Even._

_—¡Esa lengua!_

_—Lo siento. Ugh, mamá, me tengo que ir. De verdad lo fastidié. Adiós. Te llamaré mañana. No estoy maniaco. Sólo soy tonto._

_—Por cierto, pensaba que era muy lindo —dijo._

_—¡Oh Dios, mamá!_

_—Simplemente habla con él._

* * *

 

**Brooklyn Heights Promenade, Brooklyn - 29 de diciembre**

Durante muchos días, Even únicamente tuvo un pensamiento consumiéndolo en el fondo de su mente: no estaba pasando Víspera de Año Nuevo con Isak.

—Eso es estúpido. Sólo es otra noche. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —dijo Isak al teléfono.

—¡Es tan estúpido! Sabes que dicen que la persona en la que piensas a medianoche en Año Nuevo es la persona que tendrás en mente todo el año.

—Eso es tonto. Definitivamente no pensé en ti la Víspera de Año Nuevo pasada ya que ni siquiera te conocía. Pero eres la única persona en que pensé todo el año —dijo Isak.

—¿Puedes no ir de listillo conmigo y simplemente dejarme ser romántico?

—No es posible —Isak rio.

—Cielos, te extraño. Te extraño. Te extraño.

—También te extraño. Quiero subirme al siguiente vuelo a New York —dijo Isak.

—Y yo quiero subirme al siguiente vuelo a Oslo.

—¿Podríamos vernos a medio camino?

—Sí, veámonos en mitad del océano Atlántico —dijo Even.

—¿Qué tal Reykjavik? Sólo está a 6 horas de ti y 3 de mí.

—Isak, entonces también podría continuar a Oslo.

—Puf, como sea.

Even rio.

—Por cierto, hablé con mi madre y ella quiere verte —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, no tienes que hacerlo. Sé que es extraño, pero ella quiere conocerte.

—No, quiero decir. Hablaste con tu madre. Caray, Even. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti —dijo Isak.

El corazón de Even hizo algo.

—Eh. ¿Gracias? —dijo Even, un poco frustrado—. Eh, ¿qué ocurrió con tu mamá?

—Uhm. Le conté sobre mí, sobre nosotros. Ella lo tomó bien. Ya te lo dije.

—Sí, también estoy orgulloso de ti. Pero me refiero a que ¿vas a estar viéndola de ahora en adelante?

—No lo sé. —Isak suspiró—. ¿Por qué estamos tan jodidos?

—No lo sé. Pero no me importa. Mientras seamos nosotros.

—Puf, aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Tienes que hacer todo tan jodidamente cursi? —dijo Isak.

.

En Año Nuevo, Even dio una caminata por el lado este a las 4 de la tarde con los auriculares, escuchaba a ‘Ólafur Arnalds - Doria’, y se sentía ahogarse.

_Te extraño demasiado, demasiado._

Sentía que estaba en mitad de un video musical. Podía imaginar todos los ángulos en su cabeza. Él era el director y la música era la banda sonora de su vida. Estaba caminando en el frío invierno, el sol de estaba poniendo, su rostro estaba probablemente rojo, y sus labios y mejillas adormecidos. Caminaba e intentaba ir al paso y ritmo con sus zancadas. Se sentía esperanzado. Se sentía más imponente. Se sentía solitario, pero no solo, nunca solo.

_Mientras te tenga en mi corazón._

* * *

 

**Cariño <333333**

16:41

¿Estás en casa?

¡Te voy a llamar por Skype en una hora!

Más te vale llegar a casa antes de las 18:00

¡No estoy bromeando!

¿Por qué no estás respondiendo?

Más te vale estar corriendo a casa ahora mismo

¡¡¡¡Estoy corriendo a la estación del subterráneo!!!!

Jaja <3

¿¿¿No estás de fiesta con los chicos???

¡Son las 22:47 aquí! Ya pronto me voy.

Esto es aburrido

Ve a casa

¡¡¡Ya voy!!!

* * *

 

Even corrió a su apartamento, llegó a su habitación a las 17:23, y escribió a Isak que lo hizo.

Cuando respondió la videollamada de Skype, Isak estaba en una habitación poco familiar.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué hay velas detrás de ti? —preguntó.

—Puf. Esta es la habitación de Eskild. Le rogué dejarme tenerla —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Este soy yo intentando ser romántico —dijo Isak—. Ahora ve por algunas de esas doscientas velas que compraste para Sophie y enciéndelas en tu habitación.

—¿Qué diablos, Isak? —Even estaba sonriendo.

—¡Puf, sólo hazlo! ¡Aquí casi es medianoche!

Even corrió a la habitación de Sophie y robó algunas velas.

—¡Even! Sólo unas, no veinte. No provoques un incendio.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Para cuando acabó, eran cerca de las 17:46 y 23:46 en Noruega.

—Mierda. Te iba a llamar después de medianoche, y ni siquiera pensaba que responderías. ¿Quién eres? —Even bromeó.

—Soy tu novio que te extraña tanto y quien sabe lo mucho que te importan estas cosas.

—Eres tan lindo. Entonces, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

—¡Ahora pasamos el Año Nuevo juntos! Acabo de enviarte un enlace a algo. Muestra todas las celebraciones de Año Nuevo alrededor del mundo. ¡Estamos sintonizando desde Noruega a US! Tendremos 6 cuentas regresivas. ¿Qué tal eso? ¿Estás impresionado? —Isak estaba sonriéndole en la pantalla.

—¡Oh Dios, Isak! Creo que me has rebasado de cursi. ¡Esto es increíble!

—¡Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, voy a romper contigo! —dijo Isak.

—¡No bromees sobre eso!

.

10 9 8 7 6 5

—Isak, cierra los ojos.

—De acuerdo.

¡4 3 2 1!

—Feliz Año Nuevo, cariño.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Even.

—Entonces ¡estás en el futuro! Caray ¿cómo se siente?

—¡Eres tan lamentable!

.

Hablaron por casi seis horas, vieron la transmisión en vivo, compartieron extraños videos de YouTube y discutieron sus programas de televisión favoritos. Y cerca de las 22:00/4:00, Isak se quedó dormido.

Even lo observó a través de la pantalla del computador, y esperaba que el computador de Isak estuviera conectado a la corriente y que no se interrumpiera.

Lo observó dormir, sacó su notebook, y escribió sobre él, sobre ellos.

Cerca de las 5:30, el teléfono de Isak comenzó a timbrar y despertó.

—Mierda. ¿Me quedé dormido? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—¿Bromeas? Extrañaba verte dormir —dijo Even—. Además ¿quién llama a las 5:30? ¡Grosero!

—Es una alarma, en caso de quedarme dormido —dijo Isak—. No quería perderme la caída de la bola de New York.

—Honestamente, ¿ahora quién es el cursi? ¡No puedo creerte!

Even se fue a la cama tras la cuenta regresiva de New York con un corazón tan repleto, no podía creer que se las hubiese ingeniado para volver a Isak una gigante bola de queso.

* * *

 

  1. **Oslo, Noruega - 13 de julio**



 

_—De acuerdo, entonces sabes que te amo hombre y que soy tu admirador número uno, pero ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? —dijo Magnus._

_—Mierda, ¿lo viste? —dijo Even._

_—Colega, todo mundo lo vio._

_—Lo borré unos 5 minutos después._

_—Even._

_—De acuerdo, quizás luego de 10 minutos tras recibir el mensaje de Vilde, no obstante._

_—Colega. Isak está tremendamente furioso —dijo Magnus—. Realmente fue vergonzoso, incluso para ti, colega._

_—Mags. En serio. Estando ebrio te hiciste el tatuaje de un gatito en la espalda baja._

_—¡De acuerdo, eso no es justo, Even! Yo te apoyo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué sacarías eso? Además ¡Markus se hizo el mismo tatuaje! ¿¡Por qué no le dices nada!?_

_—Mags, Markus está en Alemania. Y sí se lo digo a él. Puedo creer que salieran y se hicieran tatuajes iguales el día que se conocieron, joder —Even rio por primera vez desde la mañana._

_—¡Como sea! ¡No lo entiendes! Siento que somos gemelos perdidos o algo —dijo Magnus._

_—Como sea, esto no es divertido. Pero tengo que arreglar este desate que causé —dijo Even, levantándose del sofá._

_—¡Buena suerte! Isak está tremendamente enfadado. Si fuera tú, esperaría._

_—Ya he esperado lo suficiente. ¿No crees? Lo extraño tanto que siento que voy a morir._

_—Cielos, eres tan sentimental y asqueroso. Se me erizó la piel —dijo Magnus._

* * *

 

**SoHo, Manhattan - Enero**

Even comenzó a trabajar en enero y eso lo mantenía ocupado. Honestamente había esperado hacer más que sólo tomar el café y hacer recados, pero al menos logró ver algo de la magia detrás de las escenas y le pagaban bien. Estaba muy ocupado y su ‘personalidad encantadora’ como Isak la llamaba, le funcionaba bien. En menos de dos semanas, todo mundo sabía quién era él, y era el interno favorito en la oficina.

Marcia era una de las asistentes de producción, y se encariñó con él muy rápidamente. Comenzó a solicitarlo personalmente para que consiguiera algunas de las muestras importantes al otro lado de la ciudad. Even comenzó a trabajar muchas horas antes que lo supiera. Lo invitaban antes y después de la fiesta, y Penelope, la asistente administrativa lo sorprendió con un mazo de tarjetas de presentación un frío día en febrero justo después del día de San Valentín.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Tarjetas de presentación de la compañía? —dijo, sonriendo.

—Even, actualmente mucha gente pide tu información de contacto. ¡Es lo menos que podemos hacer!

—¡Muchísimas gracias!

—Simplemente continúa con el buen trabajo.

.

—Isak, creo que estoy jodido. Creo que me estoy cayendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Isak.

—No puedo dormir. Tengo demasiada energía. Trabajo demasiado. Fantaseo contigo todo el día. Emmanuel acaba de bloquear mis tarjetas porque me vio intentando comprar un boleto de avión a Oslo. Me siento tremendamente asombroso. No sé lo que hacer.

—Mierda, cariño. ¿Has intentado llamar a la Dra. Manevitz? ¿Quieres que le envié un correo?

—Isak, lo siento.

—¡Detente! No es tu culpa. No es manía pura si puedes nombrar algunos de los síntomas. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Has estado manteniendo un horario?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, eso está bien. No es demasiado tarde. Hablemos con tu doctora, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes hacerlo. Todavía estás en control. ¡Eres fuerte! Eres muy fuerte.

—Isak, creo que me despedirán cuando lo averigüen.

—¡No te despedirán! ¡Te aman!

—Ellos no saben que estoy loco. ¡Me aman porque he estado aquí casi dos meses y estoy trabajando como un loco!

—¡Even, no estás loco! Eres bipolar. Y si ellos no pueden con eso, pueden irse a la mierda. Estoy bastante seguro de que incluso puedes demandar por eso.

—Isak…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero en serio casi estamos en marzo. ¡Deberías decirles que es demasiado para ti! Diablos, incluso les enviaré el estúpido correo electrónico.

—Isak…

—Puf bien. Aunque, voy a llamar a tu doctora.

.

La Dra. Manevitz continuaba siendo su segunda persona favorita en el mundo. Su madre probablemente estaría ofendida por eso. Muy bien, quizás ella era la tercera.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —le preguntó a ella.

—Sí, Even. Puedes abrazarme.

—Te extrañaré demasiado —dijo Even.

—Cuídate. ¿De acuerdo? Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento.

* * *

 

**Cariño <333333**

05:35

Ya no quiero estar sin ti

Estar alejado de ti no tiene sentido

Por favor, perdóname

<3

.

**Cariño <333333**

07:03

¿¿¿¿Even dónde estás????

Acabo de salir de clases y leí tu mensaje wtf

estoy llamando a emmanuel pero no responde

¿¿¿Estás bien???

¿¿Son las 7 de la mañana allá??

Necesito saber que estás bien. ¡Por favor!

Sólo llama o escribe si ves esto

Te amo

Por favor ten cuidado

12:15

Even. no importa lo que está pasando

Por favor recuerda que puedes hablar conmigo

por favor

14:53

No sé cuándo leerás esto. Pero por favor no me dejes de lado después de todo <3

Aquí estaré esperando

Daría cualquier cosa para estar allá contigo

Lamento que me fui

Lo lamento demasiado

Por favor ten cuidado

18:28

<33333

¡EVEN!

OH DIOS ¿¿¿Estás bien???

Sí

Lo lamento

Puse el teléfono en modo vuelo

Tampoco tenía wifi

Wtf ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Mierda, estaba tremendamente asustado

Estoy bien

No estoy en mitad de un episodio

Lo siento por asustarte

Lo siento

¿¿Isak??

Mierda está bien está bien

Estoy bien

Caray estaba tan asustado, mierda

te voy a matar, carajo

Te amo

 

Puff

Estoy tan enfadado

¿Modo vuelo wtf?

.

**Jonas Noah Vasquez**

19:03

¡Hola jonas!

Necesito un favor

Puedes enviarme el número noruego de Isak

También ¿dónde vive?

Digo, dónde está ahora mismo

Y no se lo digas

Takk

¿¿Ehhh??

¿Qué está ocurriendo?

¿Estás bien hombre?

Isak estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa por ti todo el día

¿Estás bien? Debería llamar a alguien

¡Omg estoy bien! Lol

Él es tan lindo

Lo prometo. Sólo tenía el teléfono en modo vuelo

¿Modo vuelo? ¿Por qué?

Voy a necesitar más información que eso

* * *

 

Cuando Even llegó al apartamento de Isak, su corazón le estaba palpitándole en el pecho. _Oh Dios. Oh Dios._

Se paró en la puerta y pensó en cómo reaccionaría. Isak probablemente estaría estático por un buen minuto antes de gritarle y asumir que estaba maniaco. Sonrió para sí, y cuando escuchó a Isak gritar al otro lado de la puerta, su corazón dio algunos vuelcos.

_Ahhhh._

—¡No, papá! ¡Él está bien! ¡Él tan sólo tenía el teléfono en modo vuelo! ¡No! ¡Cielos! ¡Sé lo que dije! Simplemente me alteré ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nunca debí haberte llamado! Soy tan tonto. Como sea, ¡gracias papá! Ahora voy a colgar. ¡Adiós! —Isak pareció haber colgado—. ¡Es tan malditamente molesto! ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando al llamarlo?

Isak parecía estar hablándose a sí mismo. Even sacó su teléfono.

* * *

 

**Número Desconocido**

20:23

Eso no es muy amable Isak

?

Quién eres

Sal afuera

Wtf

Cariño estoy intentando ser romántico, pero me estoy congelando, joder

Puedes abrir la puerta

OMGGGGG

* * *

 

—¡¿Qué diablos, Even?! —Isak sólo gritó antes de siquiera abrir la puerta.

Even soltó su maleta, abriendo ampliamente los brazos, y plantando sus pies firmemente en la tierra lo suficiente para atrapar el cuerpo de Isak arremetiéndolo.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Cómo estás? Santo Cielo, bésame.

Isak lo besó primero, así que Even le acunó el rostro y le correspondió al beso.

Se sintió como el primer beso de nuevo. Había mariposas en el estómago y la cabeza les daba vueltas. Las manos de Isak en su cabello, y nunca quería alejarse. Isak lo era todo. Él lo era todo. Así que lo acercó y le relamió la boca y retuvo el labio inferior entre los suyos, jadeando y tocando y tirando.

_Únicamente tengo un minuto antes que comience a golpearme._

Se besaron hasta que ya no pudieron respirar, la espalda de Isak firmemente presionada contra la puerta exterior de apartamento.

—Mierda. Qué diablos, Even. Simplemente qué diablos —Isak estaba jadeando, lágrimas en los ojos, las manos todavía rondándole el rostro.

—Te extrañaba, demasiado. Lo siento por asustarte. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Even, ¿quizás estás maniaco?

—¡No! Quiero decir que esto fue extremadamente impulsivo, pero ¡estoy bien! Sólo. Tenía que venir a verte.

El grito comenzó no mucho después de eso.

Even le contó que renunció al trabajo porque no podían entender que él necesitaba apegarse a un horario de sueño y no entretener a los clientes hasta el amanecer. Le contó que por mucho que adoraba el trabajo y la industria, se escogió a sí mismo.

—Me estoy escogiendo a mí mismo, Isak. No hay razón para que me autodestruya y lastime a todos los que se preocupan por mí en el proceso. Lo lograré. Lo haré. Haré mi sueño realidad. Ganaré todo ese dinero y compensaré a mis padres. Pero lo haré mientras duerma siete horas la noche, no tres. Sí, soy bipolar. Y la mayor parte del tiempo es un asco, pero ahora estoy bien con ello. No me odio. Ya no. Ya no quiero ocultar esa parte de mí y hacer cosas como correr por la ciudad a las 3 de la mañana para entregar algo de último minuto. Merezco la oportunidad de una buena vida. Merezco una oportunidad. Merezco amar la vida y amarte. Lo merezco.

Isak lo miró con tanta admiración en los ojos que Even no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Even. No tienes idea. —Isak lo llevó en brazos y lo abrazó—. Por supuesto que mereces todo, cariño. Mereces todo el maldito universo. Te amo demasiado.

—Mierda, me vas a hacer llorar —dijo Even—. Yo no lloro.

Se estaban abrazando en la cama de Isak cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ella tenía la voz más chillona que Even había escuchado en un tiempo.

—¡Hola! ¡Espero que esto no sea grosero! Pero quería saludar —luego pausó—. ¡Oh Dios, eres tan atractivo!

—¡Por amor de Dios, Vilde! ¡No puedes ver que estamos ocupados, joder!

—¡Isak, no tienes que ser tan grosero! Sólo quería conocer al chico por el que has estado llorando los últimos tres meses.

—¡No estaba llorando, maldición!

Even vio entre ellos, alegre. Había extrañado escuchar conversaciones completas en noruego, y por supuesto lo gruñón que se ponía Isak. Se sentó luego caminó hacia ella.

—Hola, soy Even. Un placer conocerte.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Eres tan alto! Caray. Hola, soy Vilde. Compañera de Isak.

—¡Es temporal! No pude encontrar otro lugar para vivir porque vine a aquí de último minuto y nadie más soporta a Vilde —dijo Isak.

—Eres tan Grosero, Isak. En serio. ¡Todo lo que hago es ser amable contigo! —dijo Vilde.

—Por favor, discúlpalo. Prometo que será más amable en la mañana —dijo Even.

—¡Even! —Isak le arrojó una de las almohadas y tenía el rostro ruborizado.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Esa fue una broma sexual? ¿Te refieres a que necesita pene? ¡Tengo que escribir a Eva! —dijo Vilde.

—¡Vilde! ¿Puedes dejarme? ¡No me visto a mi novio por malditos tres meses!

.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Me quedo unas semanas luego vuelvo para encontrar a alguien que asuma mi contrato de arrendamiento. Después de eso, supongo que me mudaré a aquí y buscaré un trabajo en Oslo.

—Pero ¿qué hay de New York?

—No necesito a New York cuando te tengo a ti —dijo Even.

—Eso es jodidamente cursi.

—Te encanta.

—Podemos averiguarlo después que me gradúe —dijo Isak.

* * *

 

  1. **_Oslo, Noruega - 13 de julio_**



_Isak estaba apoyando sobre la encimera de la cocina con Eva cuando Even lo encontró y se le llevó de la muñeca._

_—¿Ahora me estás maltratando? —dijo Isak._

_—Mierda, no, ¿qué diablos Isak? Vayamos arriba._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Dijiste que te buscara en una hora y fuera a arriba —dijo Even._

_Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Isak, Even de repente se quedó sin palabras._

_—Mierda, lo lamento. Sé que confiabas en mí. Y lo arruiné. Digo, simplemente parecía una idea tan brillante en ese momento. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo lo hice. Digo, probablemente fue en ese entonces cuando cambié mi medicación el mes pasado por mi nuevo doctor. Ni siquiera lo sé._

_—Even —Isak suspiró._

_—Isak, lo lamento tanto. Por favor sólo enfádate conmigo. No me ignores. Sabes lo mucho que me lastima cuando me ignoras —dijo Even._

_—Even, en serio. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡También estoy lastimado! Esta es mi manera de lidiar con estar lastimado. ¡Lo sabes!_

_—Sólo —Even gentilmente lo presionó contra la pared y colocó sus dos manos en las caderas—. Sólo grítame. Sólo dime que me odias._

_Podía sentir a Isak derretírsele bajo su toque._

_—No quiero que te guardes todo —Even empujó una pierna entre las de Isak y le respiró en el cuello—. Todo reprimido. Esa tensión no es buena para ti._

_—¿En serio estás intentando librarte de esto usando el sexo? —dijo Isak, la respiración débil e irregular._

_—No lo sé, ¿está funcionando? —Even le apretó los costados, haciendo a Isak instantáneamente entreabrir los labios. Even sonrió._

_—¡Te odio joder! —dijo Isak, acercando a Even antes de unir los labios de ambos._

_Todo lengua y dientes. Isak le mordió el labio inferior tan fuera, que casi sangró._

_—Mierda, cariño. ¿Tratando de lastimarme? —dijo Even con una sonrisa._

_—Lo mereces, joder._

_Volvió a atraerlo en el obsceno beso. Isak le jadeó en la boca sin reserva absoluta. Hizo a la cabeza de Even dar vueltas con deseo._

_—Mierda, me vuelves loco cuando jadeas así. Te deseo tanto._

_—¿Sí? —Isak lo volvió a besar, bajando una mano al frente de sus pantalones—. Muéstrame. Muéstrame lo mucho que me deseas._

_—Maldita sea, Isak. Pensaba que estabas enfangado. ¿Esto significa que me perdonas? —Las manos de Even le abandonaron la cintura y le acunaron las nalgas por medio de los pantalones, haciéndolo jadear incluso más fuerte._

_—¡Puf, no! Este soy yo estando muy enfadado, muy enfadado, joder —Isak lo volvió a besar tras dejarle marcas por el cuello._

_—Necesito, demasiado, follarte._

_—Hazlo, Cielos Santo. Sólo hazlo._

* * *

 

**Oslo, Noruega - Mayo**

No fue fácil. Tras un par de meses, Even no pudo soportar lo pequeño que a veces se sentía Oslo. Odiaba que todo mundo hablara el mismo idioma en todas partes. Extrañaba a la gente tocando música en las estaciones del subterráneo y en arbitrarias intersecciones. Extrañaba a desconocidos deseándole buen día de camino al trabajo. Extrañaba lo grande que era todo, la manera en que acababa descubriendo nuevos lugares todos los días. Extrañaba el anonimato y no encontrarse personas con las que fue a la escuela.

—Quieres volver a New York —dijo Isak durante el desayuno.

—Eh, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Even, no soy estúpido. También lo extraño, sabes.

—No eres estúpido. Por supuesto, extraño New York, pero lo superaré.

Even volvió a su pan tostado.

—Por cierto, te ves bien con ese suéter rosa —dijo Isak, sin mirarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—El suéter. Es eh. Se ve lindo en ti —dijo Isak.

—Oh Dios, ¿eso fue un cumplido? Pensaba que odiabas este estúpido suéter.

—Bueno, odio cuando me haces usarlo. Pero me gusta en ti, lo que sea.

—Ahora quiero te quiero en este suéter y nada excepto este suéter —dijo Even.

—¡En tus sueños!

Isak usó el suéter rosa toda esa semana.

Así que el domingo, cuando tuvo a Isak tirado sobre la cama viéndose completamente desaliñado y destrozado y viniendo de dicha, Even no pudo evitarlo y le tomó una foto del ruborizado rostro con su cámara Polaroid.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isak entró en pánico.

—Te ves hermoso. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

—Mierda, eres tan molesto. ¡Quema esa foto ahora mismo!

—Eres tan dramático. Todavía ni siquiera se seca.

Isak se cubrió con las mantas y comenzó a empujar a Even con los pies.

—¡Te odio! —gritó.

—¡Me amas! —dijo Even, antes de amanecer sobre él y sostenerlo.

Isak intentó combatirlo, pero estaba demasiado enredado en las mantas, así que en su lugar sólo comenzó a reír.

—¿Ahora te vas a comportar? —dijo Even.

—¡Te voy a matar si no me sueltas ahora mismo!

Even le besó el coma de la cabeza y rodó al lado. Cogió su Polaroid, acercó a Isak a su pecho desnudo, y tomó una foto de ambos en la cama.

—¿Dejarías de hacer eso? —Isak se ruborizó.

—Dame una buena foto y me desharé de esto.

—Bien, de acuerdo.

Isak apartó las mantas, se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Even, levantó la barbilla, lo miró a los ojos, y en silencio pidió un beso. Even sonrió y tomó una foto antes de unir los labios de ambos.

.

Isak se graduó de UiO, y todo su círculo dio una enorme fiesta en casa de Eva.

Even fue por agua para Isak a la cocina cuando los brazos del joven chico lo envolvieron desde atrás de la figura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Even.

—No lo sé. ¡Estoy tan ebrio, cariño! —le dijo Isak contra la espalda.

Even sonrió luego intentó darse la vuelta para analizar la situación, pero Isak mantuvo los brazos fuertemente entorno a él.

—Lo lamento estar ebrio. Lamento que únicamente vayas a tomar una cerveza.

—Ah, eres tan lindo. ¿Por qué lamentas eso? Déjame mirarte.

—¿Podemos quedaron así? Me encanta abrazarte así. Te amo.

Even se derritió ante esas palabras y envolvió con sus brazos a Isak, cogiéndose de los codos.

—Eres tan fuerte y tan amado. Todo mundo te ama. Creo que años amigos les agradas más de lo que yo les agrado —Isak sonrió—. Sólo quiero que lo sepas. Que eres amado y lo mereces.

Even se inclinó sobre la encimera de la cocina y sintió una lágrima rodarle por la mejilla. _Qué diablos._

Cuando Isak aflojó el agarre, Even dio la vuelta en los brazos y le acunó el rostro.

—Gracias —le presionó besos al rostro—. Gracias. Gracias por salvarme, cariño.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Isak hipó, y fue lindo, demasiado lindo.

—Me salvaste. Me hiciste creer que merezco estar vivo y saludable y eso.

—También me salvaste. Nunca pensé que podría ser amando hasta que te conocí.

—Eso es tan cursi —dijo Even.

Se besaron en la cocina con los brazos de Even alrededor de la cintura de Isak y los de Isak alrededor de su cuello, hasta que Markus se tropezó en la cocina.

—¡Chicos son increíbles! ¡Siguen al lío como si acabaran de comenzar ayer! ¡Hilarante! Como sea, Magnus y yo nos vamos temprano para tatuarnos, ¿quién se apunta?

—¿Viniste hasta Noruega para tatuarte? —dijo Even.

—Escucha, jirafa humana, pude haberte extrañado, pero no me lastimes así.

* * *

 

  1. **Oslo, Noruega - 13 de julio**



_—Deberíamos tener sexo con odio más seguido —dijo Isak._

_—¡¿Sexo con odio?! —Even se burló—. ¡¿Qué?! Literalmente te acabo de hacer el AMOR, Isak. ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_—Eres tan cursi. No puedo soportarte —Isak sonrió._

_—¿Eso fue una sonrisa? Oh Cielos. ¡¿Acabas de sonreír?!_

_—Sí, lo que sea. Acabo de sonreír. Sabes lo risa suelta que me pongo tras algo de buen pene._

_La boca de Even estaba abierta pero sus ojos estaban sonriendo._

_—Oh Dios, ¿quién eres? ¿Y qué le has hecho a mi novio? —dijo Even._

_—Tu novio todavía está tremendamente enfadado contigo ahora mismo._

_Even sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo, pero Isak lo empujó._

_—Eres un verdadero imbécil si piensas que el sexo te sacará de esta —dijo Isak antes de ponerse la playera e irse con un portazo._

* * *

 

**Oslo, Noruega - 13 de julio**

Era el cumpleaños de Vilde y lo estaban celebrando en el apartamento que compartía con Isak. Mayormente era un día bastante normal. Excepto que cerca de las 11 de la mañana, Even recibió un interesante correo electrónico de una página de Instagram alertándolo de que había ganado un viaje gratis para dos a New York City.

Al principio, ignoró el correo electrónico y fue al siguiente. Probablemente era publicidad. Pero luego la emoción se le asentó en la boca del estómago y volvió.  

—¡Santo Cielo! ¡Santo Cielo, gané! ¡Isak, oh Dios!

—Eh, Isak se fue por mi pastel de cumpleaños —dijo Vilde—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Entré a un concurso al azar de Instagram para ganar un viaje a New York, y acabo de recibir un correo de que gané un viaje para dos. ¿Qué diablos? —dijo Even.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué? ¿Puedo ir? ¿Por favor? ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Es como una señal —dijo Vilde con grandes ojos.

—Eh, Vilde. Sabes que de verdad me importas, pero entré a este concurso por mi e Isak.

—Puf, por supuesto. Soy tan estúpida. Ignórame —se alejó a la habitación.

.

Even recibió una notificación de @igxbaexsweepstakes cerca de mediodía mientras estaba comprando globos. Sin pensarlo, presionó el botón de Compartir y lo compartió en Facebook.

 

 

> **Even Bech Næsheim**
> 
> Have 2 minutos
> 
> ¡SANTO CIELO! TODAVÍA NO PUEDO CREER QUE GANAMOS <3333333
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **¡Felicitaciones a @Even_BN por ganar el reto #AfterSexSelfie! ¡Un viaje para 2 a NYC! ¡Aquí está la dosis de ternura para el día! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mira lo lindo que es su Lindo Novio!!!!!!**
> 
> **“Mi Lindo Novio Y Yo #AfterSexSelfie #MyBeautifulBoyfriend”**

* * *

 

**Vilde Hellerud Lien**

12:34

EVEN WTF??

TE VA A MATARRRR

Omg jajajajajaja

Kfjdkjfsdjklkfdjksdfkfdkjssdflkkfjdkdkld

QUÉ

ÉL TIENE A TODA SU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS EN FACEBOOK

CREO QUE INCLUSO TIENE A TUS PADRES

JODER

MIERDA

MALDITA SEA

.

**Baby <333333**

12:37

EVEN QUÉ DIABLOOOOOS

WTFFFFFFFFF VOOOY A MATARTEEEEEE

LA BORRÉ MIERDA NO LO PENSÉ

OLVIDÉ QUE LA GENTE TIENE OTRAS PERSONAS EN FACEBOOK

DIGO SÓLO TE TENGO A TI Y A ALGUNAS OTRAS PERSONAS

LO LAMENTO

¡estaba FUERA DE MÍ cuando entré en el concurso! fue hace meses

digo sólo les envié un DM con la foto

NI SIQUIERA ESTÁS DESNUDO EN ESA

TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAR EVEN

MIERDA

* * *

 

**Ahora.**

—¿Entonces? ¿Se ha calmado? —dijo Vilde.

—Eh, no realmente —dijo Even.

—Acabo de verlos bajar las escaleras. Estuvieron arriba por como una hora.

—Sí, tuvimos sexo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Aunque él lo llamó sexo con odio. Yo estaba muy ofendido —dijo Even.

.

Pero Isak ya no se le quedaba mirando. Estaba radiante y sonriendo y riendo a unas bromas. Así que Even lo miró fijo y sonrió. _Te amo demasiado._

Siguió mirando hasta que Isak le encontró su mirada. Y cuando Isak correspondió a la sonrisa, el corazón de Even dio un vuelco.

_Vas a ser mi muerte._

Así que caminó hacia él con grandes zancadas. Atravesó la casa y se hizo camino entre la gente, sus ojos todavía fijos en los de Isak, Isak que seguía sonriendo.

El joven chico dejó la bebida Justo a tiempo para los pechos de ambos chocaran y los labios se encontraran. Los brazos de Even fijos alrededor de la cintura y casi lo levantó del piso mientras Isak le sostenía la cabeza en las manos, los dedos presionándosele contra el cráneo.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y cuando se separaron, Isak le rio contra su boca.

—¡Eres tremendamente ridículo! —dijo.

—Lamento que filtré algo de nuestro porno amateur —dijo Even.

—¡Voy a romperte la maldita cámara!

—Se la di a Jonas —dijo Even—. La próxima vez filtraré nuestro vídeo sexual.

Isak lo empujó.

—Esperen, ¡¿hacen vídeos sexuales?! —Magnus estaba de pie.

—¡No! —Isak gritó.

.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a New York? —dijo Isak, recostado en la cama.

—Sí, digo, si quieres. Siempre podemos darle el viaje a alguien —dijo Even.

—¿Estás de broma? Por supuesto que vamos.

—De cierta manera extraño a Emmanuel y Sophie —dijo Even.

—Yo extraño el tren 1. Y Adrian sigue preguntando por nosotros.

—Extraño la ciudad.

—¿Crees que te mudarás? —dijo Isak.

—No me voy a ninguna parte sin ti.

—¡Bien! ¿Crees que NOS mudaremos?

—No lo sé. ¿Tú? —dijo Even.

—No tenemos que saberlo ahora. Somos jóvenes. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Puedo volver y cobrar venganza de mis contratistas en New York. En ese entonces en realidad no quería los trabajos así que supongo que podían verlo. ¡Y tú puedes hacer tus sueños realidad!

—Puedes conseguir cualquier trabajo que quieras. ¡Eres tan listo! —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo. Para.

—En serio. Tendrás un elegante trabajo de 9 a 6 en el centro, y yo tendré algo similar en el lado este o Brooklyn. Viviremos en la zona noreste y tendríamos un cachorro. Nos quedaremos algunos años, luego nos volveremos a mudar a aquí porque tendremos mucho dinero y porque diablos no. Luego nos mudaremos a Australia o Japón. Iremos de mochileros por Sudamérica cuando tengas 25. Te pediré matrimonio cuando tengas 26, y primero dirás que no, y romperás mi corazón. Pero luego dirás que sí. Dirás claro que sí, porque ahora somos familia. Tendremos una colosal boda en Oslo, y estarás gruñón todo el tiempo, pero te encantará. Tu madre estará tan feliz y tu padre te llevará al altar.  Tendremos el mejor sexo de boda de la historia. Pelearemos mucho y llorarás y me odiaré. Intentaré dejarte o hacer que me dejes porque querré que tengas lo mejor, pero no me dejarás. Quizás, estaremos separados por un tiempo, pero no pensaremos en nadie más. No seremos capaces de existir sin el otro. Después de todo somos piezas de la misma alma. Nos encontraremos. Siempre lo hacemos. Me pondré inseguro sobre mi carrera y me dirás que está bien. Recaeré y eso te matará, pero estarás ahí para mí, y yo estaré ahí para ti. Te amare hasta que seamos viejos y pierda todo mi cabello. Contemplarás dejarme por un chico más joven con cabello, pero no te lo permitiré. Te enviaré memes de perros y volverás a mí. Siempre lo haces. Seremos los tontos enamorados más felices en el universo. En todos los universos combinados. Tendremos algo de competición con otros ‘Isak y Even’ pero nosotros definitivamente estamos entre los primeros 4. ¿Qué te parece?

Isak lo miraba fijo con ojos inquisitivos, con amor y asombro y admiración.

—Creo que soy el carbonato más suertudo de la Tierra —dijo Isak.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —Isak se inclinó y lo besó—. Si estar juntos inevitablemente lastima, entonces padezcamos para siempre.

—Eso me gusta —dijo Even—. Me gusta el cursi sonido de eso.

—Cierra la boca —Isak rodó los ojos.

—¡Feliz para siempre suena demasiado aburrido! Que lastime para siempre.

.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ¡Oh mí! ¡Chicos! MUCHÍSIMAS gracias.  
> .  
> Espero haber hecho justicia a Isak y Even en este universo. Escribir el último capítulo siempre es todo un desafío porque quieres que los lectores lleguen hasta el final y no se aburran. Si llegaste hasta el final, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias. gracias gracias gracias <3333333333\. *abrazossss* AHORA me voy a llorar <333333  
> .  
> Solía ser una apasionada sobre la narración, pero acabé eligiendo un camino/especialidad más 'realista' en la vida lol. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón y alma pertenezco a la esfera creativa y las artes. To be told such wonderful and kind words by people who don't owe me anything at all is so humbling. Thank you so much. Para esto escribe, para compartir lo que siento y quizás hacer mundo del mundo un lugar un poco mejor. De verdad creo en el poder de las palabras.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora:
> 
> Vayan a saludarme a cuteandtwisted.tumblr.com <33333 Manden un mensaje o cuéntenme su día <3\. Me encanta.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
